Livre de vie
by mirandaemily
Summary: AU. L'équivalence. Voilà un mot que Harry a appris à redouter. Généralement, elle était soit synonyme de grand bonheur, soit, bien au contraire, celui de désastreux malheur. Dans son cas, Harry est sûr que seule la seconde option est possible...
1. Chap 00 : Prologue

Disclamer : Harry Potter n'est pas à moi mais à madame Rowling. Je ne fais qu'emprunter ce qu'elle a créé pour raconter une histoire, qui elle, est bien à moi.

* * *

><p>Dans le dortoir seulement troublé par les ronflements provenant des lits clos, l'obscurité règne. Seul un petit faisceaux lumineux ose se manifester d'une des couches aux rideaux tirés. Mais personne ne peut la voir car sa clarté est masquée par un sort de camouflage, tout comme le léger bruit de page que l'on tourne.<p>

Comme chaque nuit, depuis ses dix-sept ans, il est confortablement installé sur son lit, ses gros oreillers dans son dos. Ses cheveux blond cendrés lui tombent un peu sur les yeux et sa mère lui dirait sûrement de les couper lorsqu'il rentrerait à la maison. Mais il n'en est pas encore là. Pour l'instant, il est dans son internat et lit un livre des plus passionnants qu'il a du mal à lâcher, même pour manger. Si bien que ses amis, qui n'ont pas tellement l'habitude de le voir aussi absorbé - surtout par un bouquin - en sont venus à douter de sa lucidité d'esprit.

Mais ils ne peuvent pas comprendre.

Ce livre n'est pas comme les autres.

C'est un Livre de vie.

Un manuscrit retraçant la vie de son propriétaire. Lui aussi en a reçu un à son dix-septième anniversaire qui compte son histoire de cette date, et ce jusqu'à sa mort. Tous les héritiers de son clan ont laissé cette empreinte à leurs descendants, qui comme lui, devront l'étudier pour apprendre des anciens, écouter leurs conseilles, ne pas commettre leurs erreurs.

Il en a déjà lu vingt-quatre depuis cinq mois, s'émerveillant des aventures vaincus par ses ancêtres, s'assombrissant des horribles expériences, rougissant dans les moments plus érotiques - voir même pornographiques -, riant très souvent et pleurant parfois.

Au début, il s'est senti un peu mal à l'aise de s'introduire ainsi dans la vie de ses ancêtres, même s'ils sont tous morts pour la plupart - seuls son père et son grand-père vivent encore. Plus encore, en songeant que son propre fils lirait un jour ses propres péripéties. Mais maintenant, il est plutôt fier de contribuer à l'épanouissement de son futur enfant. Comme ses aïeuls, il ne ferait pas un portrait idéal de lui-même mais laisserait la vérité, aussi belle que laide, transparaitre à chaque page tournée, chaque paragraphe parcouru, chaque ligne lue.

Mais il n'en est pas encore là. Pour l'instant, c'est lui qui, sans juger, joue les observateurs. Pour l'instant, c'est lui qui découvre ces trésors cachés. Ceux de ses ancêtres. Et ce soir, c'est son arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père qui lui livre ses secrets.

Harry James Potter-Malfoy...


	2. Chap 01 : Blablabla

_28 equos, An 17, 66ème Siècle, 2ème Mue, 3ème Cycle,_

- Il est l'ooor ! L'or d'attraper le vif d'ooor ! Il est l'ooor ! L'or d'attraper le vif d'ooor ! Il est l'ooor ! L'or d'attraper le vif d'ooor !

- Grumph !

Explication : gueule de bois.

Un peu tremblant, je sors courageusement une main de sous ma couette pour tâtonner la table de chevet, à la recherche de quelque chose pouvant éradiquer la mal de tête qui me crucifie le crâne - de préférence une potion de soin, mais un verre de firewhisky fera l'affaire aussi. Ma main rencontre quelque chose qui ressemble à une fiole et je remercie Merlin que mon père soit un tel niffleur - dans certain cas, ça a du bon. Ni une, ni deux, j'avale la mixture d'un trait, grimaçant sous son goût infecte. Presque aussitôt, le troll ayant élu domicile dans ma citrouille cesse de jouer de sa massue - Merci, papa !

- Il est l'ooor ! L'or d'attraper le vif d'ooor ! Il est l'ooor ! L'or d'attraper le vif d'ooor ! Il est l'o…

Ma main assaille férocement le propriétaire de cette voix mielleuse qui monte en octave à chaque seconde : le réveil, de son vrai nom Yellow Devil, plus communément appelé Vil.

Ce dernier - muni normalement d'une grosse tête jaune au large sourire niais cachant son sadisme inimitable, de grands yeux bleus clairs dissimulant sa cruelle fourberie et d'ailes d'un blanc nacré en guise d'oreilles camouflant ses cornes diaboliques - se retrouve K.O, un œil en moins et déplumé. Moi, pas plus repentant que ça de mon acte de violence, j'enfouis un peu plus ma tête sous la couette avec la ferme intention de me rendormir, maintenant que mon mal de tête a lévité loin de ma citrouille.

- Il est l'ooor ! L'or d'attraper le vif d'ooor ! Il est l'ooor ! L'or d'attraper le vif d'ooor !

Un grognement guttural jaillit de ma gorge, mais je ne daigne toujours pas poindre de bout de mon nez hors du périmètre de chaleur qui se limite, pour l'instant, à l'espace entre mon matelas et l'édredon. Mais après deux minutes du supplice de Vil, je casse la baguette. J'émerge péniblement de sous ma couette. Bougonnant, la mine chiffonnée, j'entreprends de manœuvrer mon grand corps pour lui faire faire les gestes quotidiens du matin. Je tâte la table de chevet d'une main, à la recherche de mes lunettes, et me gratte le ventre de l'autre, tout en baillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Je me demande pourquoi je m'inflige à moi-même pareille torture chaque matin... Ah oui, c'est parce qu'ou sinon je ne quitterais jamais mon lit. Découragé, je me dis que je suis trop gentil - pour rester poli - pour mon propre bien. Quelle idée d'être si consciencieux !

- Il est l'ooor ! L'or d'attraper le vif d'ooor ! continue de chantonner sournoisement Vil.

Je le foudroie du regard, me demandant quelle fourche a piqué ma Bonne Conscience quand elle m'a opposé son veto au meurtre prématuré de ce maudit doxy jaune. Elle n'aurait jamais dû m'inciter à garder cet engin de torture sous le prétexte fallacieux que c'est un cadeau de mon meilleur ami. Si vraiment ce scroutt était un ami, jamais il n'aurait eu l'idée saugrenue de m'offrir un truc pareil !

Avec un soupir résigné, j'empoigne ma baguette et fais venir à moi le réveil en pièces détachées, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de couiner narquoisement. Recomposant l'appareil d'un _Reparo_, douloureusement conscient que le réveil du lendemain sera la réplique de celui-ci, je chasse la pensée sournoise d'égarer quelques pièces par inadvertance. C'est le genre de choses que ferait Ron, pas moi. Non, moi, je suis trop _gentil_ pour mon propre bien. Pffffffffff !

Une fois Vil raccommodé et son système d'alarme correctement neutralisé - seul un _Neuter_ le désactive -, je me laisse tomber sur mon oreiller, le sommeil définitivement sous _Oubliette_.

- Au fait, salut !

_'Bonjour, mon maître'_

Si tu dévoiles ces lignes, c'est que je suis mort...

- Hep ! Halte-là ! Pourquoi tu te fermes ? Ce n'est pas un drama, te déchires pas les pages comme ça !

Si ma phrase t'a choqué, j'en suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas dire que j'allais me suicider ou un autre truc glauque dans le genre. Et pour quelle raison, en plus ?

_'Sommeil massacré par un démon jaune, maître ?'_

- Soyons sérieux deux secondes, s'il te plait.

C'est juste que je ferais en sorte que toi, mon cher livre de vie - je refuse catégoriquement de t'appeler "journal intime", c'est bon pour les nymphettes, ça - ne soit lisible qu'après ma mort, histoire de ne pas me prendre un Impardonnable à cause de ce que j'aurais pu révéler sur certaines personnes. Parce que même si, théoriquement, seul mon paternel peut te lire hormis moi, il est évident qu'il ira cancaner mes secrets à ses acolytes et alors, bonjour l'embrouille.

Là, il est sept heures - Maudit Vil ! - et j'ai la tête dans la bouse, comme toujours à cette période de la journée. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est encore pire car je me suis couché à quatre heures du matin, après avoir bu comme un cluricaun, danser comme un mooncalf et bouffer comme un scroutt. J'étais tellement jeté que mon paternel a dû me léviter jusqu'au lit. Tu me pardonnes donc si je suis un peu comateux, surtout après le réveil que j'ai eu. C'est même un miracle que je puisse aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Alors moi, je dis : chapeau !

_'Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas désactivé Yellow Devil hier soir avant de partir, maître ?'_

C'est un simple oubli qui me coûte très cher ce matin. Généralement, quand je sais que je vais faire la fête jusqu'à pas d'heure, je prends mes précautions. Mais hier soir, j'étais à la bourre à l'anniversaire de Nev et je suis parti sans me préoccuper de Vil.

Sinon, je me présente, malpolie que je suis : Harry James Potter.

(Oui, je me doute que vous savez qui je suis, chères lectrices et chers lecteurs, ayant tous et toutes dévorés les sept pavés et les milliers de fanfictions qui expliquent en long, en large et en travers quel être fantastique je suis - sans fausse modestie, aucune. Mais pour cette fic, c'est un peu différent. Alors lisez pour ne pas vous retrouver trop perdu par la suite… Quoiqu'on ne peut pas vraiment dire que l'auteur ait fait preuve qu'une telle originalité que vous soyez déroutés au premier paragraphe, non plus. Enfin bref, la présentation donc...)

Je m'appelle Harry James Potter - je l'ai déjà dit ça, je crois -, j'ai dix-sept ans aujourd'hui...

Joyeux anniversaiiiiiireee, Joyeux anniversaiiiiiiiiiireee, Joyeux anniversaire moi-mêmeuuuuuh, joôôoyeux aaaaaanniiiiiiveeeeeerrsaiiiiiiiiiiiire !

Hum, hum... j'en suis où ?

Ah oui, la présentation - je n'y arriverais jamais à ce rythme...

Donc, je m'appelle Harry James Potter, j'ai dix-sept ans aujourd'hui - je radote là - et je vis avec ma petite famille dans un bled paumé nommé Godric's Hollow, Avalon, Wicca.

Ouf ! J'y suis arrivé !

- Enchanté de te connaitre, mon cher livre de vie.

_'De même, mon maître.'_

- C'est étrange.

_'Quoi donc, mon maître ?'_

- Et bien, si une tierce personne venait à entrer dans ma chambre maintenant et me voyait parler dans le vide, il penserait sûrement que je suis fou.

_'Hm.'_

- Que signifie ce "hm" ?

_'Que je suis perplexe quant à l'intrusion d'une tierce personne dans votre chambre sans votre permission, mon maître.'_

- ... Mouais, vu comme ça, mon inquiétude est ridicule. Je vois que tu as de l'esprit, mon cher livre de vie... Dis, faudrait peut-être que je te trouve un nom, non ? Parce que te donner du "livre de vie" à chaque paragraphe, c'est un peu pompeux.

_'Je m'en remets à vous, mon maître.'_

- Bon alors, comment je vais t'appeler, hum ? Qu'est-ce que dis-tu de Wilberforce ?

_'Est-ce une plaisanterie, mon maître ?'_

- Bon... et Bethshabée ?

_'Plutôt me convertir en livre de poche !'_

- Alors, Elvendork ?

'_... Vous avez l'art de choisir des noms "bouseux", mon maître.'_

- Eh, je ne te permets pas ! Ben puisque c'est comme ça, choisis-toi un nom tout seul, non mais !

_'Tom.'_

- Tom ? Mais c'est trop commun ça ! Comment un livre sensé retracer l'histoire d'un être aussi fantastique que moi peut s'appeler Tom ?

_'Avec un nom comme "Harry", pouvez-vous vraiment vous permettre de critiquer mon choix, cher maître ?_'

- Dis donc toi, je te ferais remarquer que mon prénom signifie "maison du roi". Et la maison d'un roi c'est quoi, hein ? Un palais, un château, une forteresse, bref un truc qui en jette, alors _Silencio_ !

_'"Tom" veut dire "jumeau", mon maître. Par extension, je suis la réplique de vous-même, donc "maison du roi" également. Ce nom me parait donc tout à fait approprié. Ne le pensez-vous pas, mon maître ?' _

- ... Mouais, bon, ton raisonnement se tient. Ce n'est pas si mal, en définitive. Un prénom simple mais au sens majeur. Pourquoi pas. Et puis, si ça te plait... Attends un peu, comment tu sais ça, toi ? T'es pas sensé être un livre vierge ?

_'Sur le lieu de ma naissance, j'avais pour voisin d'étagère un auguste ouvrage sur les prénoms. J'ai beaucoup appris de nos conversations.' _

- T'aurais pas pu être à côté d'un dictionnaire plutôt, ça aurait été plus utile.

_'Mais il est un dictionnaire, mon maître. Sur les prénoms, certes, mais dictionnaire tout de même.'_

- Je parle d'un _vrai_ dico, moi ! Tu sais : ces gros pavés pesant une tonne avec des définitions aussi incompréhensibles que les mots qu'ils sont sensés expliquer. T'aurais appris beaucoup plus, j'en suis sûr !

_'Si vous le dites, mon maître.'_

- Enfin bref, enchanté Tom !

_'Enchanté, mon maître.'_

- Si tu te demandes la raison de ton existence, sache que tous les héritiers de ma famille se voient attribuer un livre créé par le chef du clan à leur majorité retraçant leurs vies jusqu'à leurs morts, pour nos archives.

_'Pourquoi à la majorité ?' _

- Parce que c'est le moment où l'on reçoit notre héritage, donc où nous sommes pleinement considérés comme adultes. C'est une espèce de rite de passage si tu préfères. Nous voilà donc liés l'un à l'autre jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, Tommy Boy.

_'Il se pourrait bien que ce laps de temps soit écourté si vous persistez à me donner genre de sobriquet, mon maître.'_

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bouquin qui veut déjà intenter à la vie de son propriétaire ? Scroutt, j'aurais du me douter que ce sale farfadet fabriquerait un livre assassin pour me pimenter un peu la vie !

Quant à toi, Tom, ne rêve pas. Ton seul rôle est de retracer ma vie. Tu ne peux en aucun cas y interférer, que ce soit en bien ou en mal. Il ne manquerait plus que ça, tiens ! J'ai assez de niffleurs à mes trousses, merci bien !

_'Tss !'_

Je sais, c'est nul comme vie pour toi mais je n'y peux rien. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est rendre la mienne pas trop ennuyeuse pour que tu puisses au moins te divertir un peu en la racontant. Allez, soit pas malheureux, tu aurais pu tomber sur bien pire. Imagines si tu étais le livre de vie de Lavander Brown ou Zacharias Smith. Là, t'aurais vraiment des raisons de te déchirer les pages.

_'Vraiment ?'_

- Tu comprendras quand tu les rencontreras. Bon, si je continuais ma présentation ?

Alors, la chose la plus importante à savoir sur moi, c'est que je suis un milésien ou sorcier, pour reprendre le terme ancien (ça ne change pas, ça... trop original, l'auteur !).

_'Qu'est-ce donc que cela, mon maître ?' _

- Scroutt, va falloir que je t'explique tout sur mon monde ? Oh Merlin, pourquoi papa a fait un livre vierge ? Il ne pouvait pas te donner quelques bases, au moins ?

_'_J'ai_ des bases sinon je ne pourrais converser avec vous, mon maître.'_

- C'est bon, te vexe pas, je vais t'expliquer ! De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien que je te parle de choses que tu ne comprends pas, alors autant développer.

La magie existe depuis des lustres, du temps même où Gaiya, notre Mère à tous, n'existait pas encore et où mes ancêtres vivaient sur Terre.

_'Que sont Terre et Gaiya, mon maître ?' _

- Merlin, faut vraiment que je te raconte _tout_ ?

_'Je suis navré de me manque de savoir, mon maître. Cependant, j'attire votre attention sur le fait que je n'y suis pour rien. J'ai été crée ainsi.'_

- Oui, bon, excuse-moi, mais ça va nous prendre pleins de paragraphes inutilement longs, tout ça. Mais, puisqu'on n'a pas le choix…

Alors, sache que nous existons dans ce qu'on appelle "univers". Celui-ci est fragmenté en plusieurs parties qu'on nomme "monde". Chaque monde a une personnification qu'on nomme "dieu" ou "déesse", selon qu'il soit du genre yin ou yang. Grâce à leur ki - l'énergie vitale -, les divinités peuvent engendrer des entités qui vivent dans leurs mondes. Toute chose qu'ils créent est leur enfant, que ce soit une entité mobile ou statique, vivante ou morte, visible ou invisible. Ils leurs insufflent la vie grâce à leur ki et les tuent en la leur reprenant. Donc tout ce qu'ils donnent leur sont rendus. C'est une des lois de l'univers.

Terre et Gaiya sont deux mondes bien distincts, dont l'un a engendré l'autre. Donc on dit que Terre est mère de Gaiya. Elle a donné la grande majorité de son ki pour cette création majeur ce qui l'a laissé très faible et à la merci des mortels qui ont fini par la détruire. Aujourd'hui, Terre n'existe plus, mais sa fille, Gaiya, est toujours aussi resplendissante qu'au jour de sa naissance.

_'Pourquoi Terre a crée Gaiya si cela devait conduire à sa mort, mon maitre ?'_

- Bonne question.

Je ne sais pas si c'est identique dans les autres mondes, mais Terre créa des enfants très différents les uns des autres, la distinction la plus flagrante étant la magie. Terre donna un peu plus de ki à certains enfants qu'à d'autres. Ceux-ci furent capables d'utiliser cette énergie et de faire de la magie, c'est-à-dire influencer leur environnement par leur seul ki. Ces êtres magiques étaient bien plus puissants que ceux ordinaires et avaient une vie bien plus longue, d'où leurs noms, les immortels - en contraste avec les mortels à la vie courte (à savoir, immortel ne signifie pas qu'ils ne peuvent mourir, mais juste qu'ils ont une espérance de vie bien au-delà de cent cinquante ans, alors qu'aucun mortel n'arrivait à un tel âge. Ceux qui ne peuvent mourir sont les éternels et il n'en existe qu'un, mais nul ne connait son nom, alors on l'appelle l'Eternel). Cela créa de la jalousie et un sentiment d'injustice chez les mortels qui mena à des conflits sanguinaires.

Terre créa Gaiya parce que ses enfants n'arrivaient plus à s'entendre et s'entretuaient allègrement, la dévastant et la laissant faible face aux autres mondes. Le jour où les mortels, bien plus nombreux, balancèrent les enfants immortels sur des bûchers après avoir détruit leurs ki, le divorce entre les deux communautés devint inéluctable. Terre, outrée de ce génocide, décida de s'en mêler. Mais les mortels, plein d'arrogance, s'en prirent à elle. Alors elle engendra Gaiya, l'aida à contrôler son ki, à se développer et y envoya les peuples opprimés.

Le déménagement n'a pas été sans soucis, parce que, outre mes ancêtres, c'est tout le monde magique d'alors qui a dû muter. C'est la Grande Exode. Ca n'a pas dû être de tout repos. T'imagines un peu ? Déloger des créatures caractérielles de leurs tanières, convaincre les peuples magiques du bon fondement de cette décision, négocier l'aménagement du territoire pour chaque peuple, en prenant en compte la susceptibilité et les besoins de chacun... oui, vraiment, ça n'a pas du être une sinécure !

Sans parler des protections misent en place pour empêcher les mortels de découvrir ce monde. Parce que oui, en tant que descendante de Terre, Gaiya avait forcément un lien avec elle. Une porte reliait la mère et la fille tel un cordon ombilicale, par laquelle les mortels auraient pu passer pour venir nous chauffer le chaudron. Mais cette porte a disparu avec la mort de Terre. Bon, il faut tout de même rester vigilent parce que Gaiya n'est pas le seul monde de l'univers. Ils en existent des centaines pas toujours gouvernés par des divinités aussi pacifiques que notre Mère. Il suffit juste de voir ce qui s'est passé i peine trente ans de ça.

A savoir, un veracrasse assoiffé de pouvoir du nom de Voldemort a voulu prendre le contrôle de Gaiya en s'associant à un autre monde, Vador. L'autre débile a réussi à ouvrir une brèche dans les défenses de notre Mère, par où les légions ennemies sont passés. Une guerre sans précédent a fait rage pendant trois longues années.

Voldemort devint l'ennemi public numéro un de notre monde. A cette époque, où qu'il aille, il était traqué. Bien sûr, vu son allié, il n'avait que faire de tout ça, sûr d'être invincible. C'était sans compter sur le général de la Division Sept de la Garde qui le lamina alors que Gaiya se chargeait de Vador. Malheureusement pour lui et heureusement pour nous, Voldemort n'eut pas le temps de passer par la case "Nurmengard" - une prison pire qu'Azkaban, dont les pierres dévorent lentement mais sûrement le ki. Le général de la Division Sept l'a tué purement et simplement. Vador, lui, surpris pas la puissance de notre Mère qui n'était pourtant qu'un nouveau-né, se fit dévorer par elle.

Vador étant un monde assez ancien et puissant, la victoire inattendue de notre Mère a calmé les ambitions des autres divinités qui ont compris qu'elle n'était pas sans défense, malgré son statut de nouveau-né. On peut remercier Terre d'avoir aidé Gaiya à se développer avant de trépasser. C'est uniquement grâce à son enseignement que notre Mère a pu gagner contre un adversaire de cette trempe. De plus, en absorbant le ki de Vador, Gaiya est devenu bien plus puissante et imposante, ce qui dissuade d'autant plus les autres mondes de lui chercher querelle.

Bien que Gaiya soit sorti vainqueur de la guerre, les pertes sont telles que la victoire a encore un goût amer. En effet, les immortels les plus anciens de notre monde ont péris pour la plupart, si bien qu'en trouver dépassant les trois cents ans revient à trouver une aiguille dans une meule de foin sans magie. Un abominable désastre pour Gaiya qui se retrouve avec une véritable garderie en guise de sujets. Heureusement que sa victoire lui a apporté tout le ki de Vador, ce qui lui a permis de renforcer ses défenses.

En général, les divinités sont très gourmandes et ne rêvent que de s'étendre, alors les nouveau-nés se font souvent engloutir avant même d'avoir pu engendrer. Hors de question que Gaiya disparaisse, sa mort signifiant automatiquement la notre - sauf si on ressuscite en tant qu'enfant de l'ennemi. Alors il vaut mieux être prudent.

Chaque peuple se donne beaucoup de mal en ce sens. Ils forment des guerrières allant grossir la Garde, armée surveillant et défendant les frontières de notre monde. Ils font respecter les lois de notre Mère pour sa préservation et règlent les conflits pour éviter les guerres affaiblissant Gaiya. Ils punissent sévèrement les petits malins qui tentent de voyager à travers les mondes, créant ainsi des brèches où l'ennemi pourrait s'infiltrer.

Pour en revenir à notre monde, il est divisé en cinq oppida, eux-mêmes partagés en pagi qui sont séparés en vici. Les oppida scindent les êtres pas élément :

Briga, oppidum aérien surplombant les terres, les flammes et les eaux, où les célestins règnent en maître, observant avec une affection dédaigneuse les autres peuples, de leurs perchoirs. Situé dans les cieux, cet oppidum est divisé en trois pagi qui vivent en harmonie.

Rotom, oppidum terrestre encerclés des trois autres où vivent les terriens, querelleurs au possible. En effet, s'il y a un peuple qui ne peut vivre en paix, c'est bien celui-ci. Au début, c'était assez laborieux. Étant le peuple qui se rapproche le plus des mortels, les terriens avaient du mal à s'entendre. Contrôlés par la peur et leur soif de liberté, ils s'entretuaient joyeusement, conspirant contre leurs ennemis, trahissant leurs alliés, détruisant leurs peuples pour des rêves dérisoires. Le problème majeur des terriens était leurs tailles disparates. Les plus grands pouvaient atteindre les sept mètres et les plus petits dépassaient tout juste les sept centimètres. Leur mésentente était telle que Gaiya, ne voulant finir comme sa créatrice, dut calmer cet affront dévastateur en leur montrant que tout découlait d'elle et qu'elle seule décidait quoi appartenait à qui. Elle les divisa en trois pagi par taille. Dès lors, la paix régna enfin dans cet oppidum.

Matrix, oppidum des machines, êtres de métal dans la froide logique gouverne la race. On ne sait rien d'eux, sauf qu'ils existent. Leur territoire est à l'opposé du notre, séparé par Noviom. Les rumeurs les plus folles courent sur leur compte et personne ne veut savoir la véracité de celles-ci. On dit que le ciel de leur contrée est toujours obscure et que leur terre sont recouvertes de tant de lianes noires qu'on n'en voit plus le sol.

Noviom, oppidum aquatique submergeant les profondeurs, où vivent en plus ou moins bon terme les agois. Divisés en sept pagi, ils aiment faire des tours aux autres peuples et prendre dans leurs filets de pauvres âmes qu'ils ne laissent jamais repartir. Cependant, incapables de rester plus de quelques minutes hors de l'eau, ils ne sont pas dangereux si on ne s'approche pas trop des leurs territoires.

Dunum, oppidum embrasé des profondeurs, supportant les cieux, les terres et les mers, où seuls peuvent vivre les loumis tant la température ambiante est élevée. Un seul pagi, un seul peuple, un seul chef. Tenant à leur tranquillité d'esprit et totalement indifférent aux sorts des autres peuples, ils ne sortent jamais de leurs souterrains et protègent jalousement leur territoire.

Vivant à Rotom, je ne connais pas grand chose sur les autres oppida en dehors des généralités communes, alors je ne vais te parler que du mien.

_'Vous n'êtes pas curieux d'en savoir plus, mon maître ?'_

- Non, ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment parce que vu comme ils protègent leurs territoires, je peux parfaitement vivre sans ce savoir. Mais je t'en prie, Tom, si toi, ça te démange la reliure, vas-y !

_'Je vois mal comment je pourrais m'y prendre, étant donné que je ne suis qu'un humble objet à la merci de votre bon vouloir, mon maître.'_

- Oh la la, ce que tu peux être susceptible ! Je te taquine, pas la peine de te froisser les pages. C'est pour rire ! Dis donc, si tu boudes à chaque fois que je te charrie, on n'est pas sorti de Gringotts ! Alors où j'en étais moi avant ta bouderie ?

_'Maître !'_

- Oui, oui, j'arrête !

Ah oui, Rotom. Notre oppidum est divisé en trois Pagi :

Celui des firbolgs où vivent les terriens de plus de trois mètres : géants, titans, trolls, cyclopes, colosses et ogres. Encerclé par la Voute blanche et Noviom, ils sont plus prisonniers de leur pagum que vraiment désireux d'y vivre. Mais étant très bagarreurs, Gaiya ne peut se permettre de les laisser troubler librement la quiétude de ses autres enfants.

Celui des médians, regroupant les terriens entre un mètre et trois mètres, où cohabitent différentes races. J'y reviendrai après.

Celui des faeries, accueillant les terriens à la taille inférieur à un mètre. Bien qu'ils soient les plus nombreux, les faeries constituent un seul vicum dirigée par la versatile reine Titania et son mari Obéron. Personne ne sait exactement où se situe leur palais, sauf le Pilier de Rotom et Gaiya, bien entendu. C'est le vicum de Rotom qui compte le plus de sujets car tout être faisant partie du Petit Peuple est sous l'autorité des faeries - sauf les brownies, mais j'y reviendrai après.

Attention, les entités animales et végétales n'ont pas cette restriction de territoire. Elles peuvent vivre sur n'importe quel des trois pagi, voilà pourquoi nous sommes envahis par des teignes tels les lutins, les doxy, les fées ou les gnomes - et je ne parles mêmes pas des créatures plus dangereuses.

Chaque pagum a ses propres lois et mœurs, en plus de celles édités par Gaiya et le Pilier. De part notre tempérament querelleur, on évite d'interagir entre nous, sauf lorsque Rotom est menacé par un autre oppidum, ce qui arrive très rarement, heureusement - de toute l'histoire de Gaiya, ça n'est arrivé que deux fois et toujours contre les agois.

Pour étouffer toute envie combative, Gaiya a édifié des défenses naturelles pour séparer les trois pagi. De tout un côté de l'oppidum se dresse la Voute Blanche, une chaine de montagne si haute que même les firbolgs ne peuvent la franchir, ainsi les médians et les faeries sont protégés de leur courroux. Entres les deux autres pagi, Gaiya a créé le large et long fleuve Aaltru prenant sa source dans la Voute Blanche, à l'eau pourpre si tumultueuse, sombre et brûlante que nul ne s'y risquerait. Bien entendu, ces défenses naturelles ont la capacité d'empêcher toute entité de les franchir en usant de magie, car ils disposent d'un champ de force qui absorbe le ki.

Moi, tu l'auras compris, j'habite dans le pagum des médians. Il est divisé en douze vici où règnent les onze peuples majeurs des médians :

Les lorialets vivant au sud la Jungle Maguada, près de la Mer Ambrée. Ils quittent très rarement leur vicum et passent leurs temps à étudier le ciel - non à des fins divinatoires comme les centaures, mais pour découvrir ses trésors cachés. On dit qu'ils rêvent d'être des célestins. Ils sont majoritairement grands, blonds et aux yeux bleus.

Les amazones, peuple constituée uniquement de femmes situé au nord de la Jungle Maguada. Farouches, elles ne supportent pas que des étrangers traversent leur territoire, surtout si ce sont des hommes. Gouvernés par la main de fer de la reine Cesair, elles ont aussi la réputation d'avoir des mœurs légères et d'organiser les plus luxurieuses orgies de notre pagum. D'ailleurs, c'est le seul moment où elles tolèrent des hommes dans leur vicum, pérennité de leur race oblige.

Les centaures dirigeant le vicum de Partholon et vivant dans la forêt de Magmor, non loin de nos frontières. Ils n'embêtent personne tant qu'on les laisse tranquille, à contempler les étoiles. Ils sont les devins personnels du Pilier.

Les fomorii, des démons exilés sur l'Archipel des Ifs pour avoir tenté de prendre le pouvoir, il y a trente ans. Oui, j'ai oublié de préciser que ce crétin de Voldemort était le roi des fomorii. Je vais pas revenir dessus, je pense avoir tout dit. Mais saches tout de même que les fomorii survivants paient très chèrement chaque vie gâchée. L'Archipel des Ifs se situe sur le fleuve Aaltru, donc ils sont dépourvus de magie et leurs ki sont dévorés petit à petit jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. De plus, ces îles ne sont pas connues pour leur climat clément. Je pense que le purgatoire doit ressembler à cet endroit, d'après ce que j'en ai vu... Oups, je n'aurais pas dû penser à ça !

- _Oubliette !_ Zut, ça ne marche pas sur toi, ça ! Bon, efface ces lignes.

_'...'_

- Eh oh, Tom, je te parle !

_'...'_

- Mais tu vas m'écouter, oui !

_'...'_

- Ce sale farfadet, pourquoi m'a-t-il offert un truc aussi caractériel ! Bon, tant pis. De tout façon, je ne crois pas que tu puisses effacer tes souvenirs une fois enregistrer, alors...

_'Heureux que vous vous en soyez enfin rendu compte, mon maître.'_

- Espèce de... Zen, Harry, zen... Bref !

Le peuple cerf ou némédiens vivant dans le vicum de Nemeton sur la plaine des Hautes Herbes, gardiens du Temple des Pierre Sages. D'après notre arbre généalogique, l'une de nos ancêtres en faisait partie. La forme animagus de mon père est un cerf, d'ailleurs, et nous avons une affinité particulière avec ces herbivores. Mais malgré ça, je ne peux pas vraiment t'en dire plus sur eux tant ils sont mystérieux.

Les lycans, maîtres du vicum d'Elbrou, seuls êtres à pouvoir vivre dans le désert de la Khram. Là, par contre, j'ai tellement de choses à en dire que je préfère ne pas commencer de peur de ne plus m'arrêter. Mais bon, t'en apprendras plus par la suite, l'un de mes proches étant un garou.

Les elfes gouvernant le vicum de Tualta, peuple résidant dans la forêt Goirtamort. A ce qu'il parait leur palais royal, Tirnanog, est le plus beau de notre pagum. En tout cas, leur société est régie par des règles si compliquées que personne ne sait vraiment les comprendre et donc, tout le monde les froisse. Ils sont tout de même assez imbus de leurs personnes, soit dit en passant... et tellement susceptibles !

Les milésiens - j'en suis un. Notre vicum est Wicca. Il se trouve sur les Kotdors, au bord de la Mer Ambrée. Les îles d'Azkaban, Drear, Pecho, Hanton et Tchuba dépendent de notre juridiction ensemble elles forment l'archipel de Rocardis. Notre capitale est Brocéliande, où siège la reine Vixiana. La population est d'un peu moins de cinq millions habitants (4 826 675 plus précisément), répartie dans les treize hillforts du vicum. Nous sommes le second peuple le plus vaste de Rotom, juste derrière les faeries - il est dommage qu'avec la Guerre des Mondes, notre population se soit divisée de moitié, avant nous dépassions les dix millions d'habitants.

Les vampires, l'un des rares peuples à pouvoir supporter le climat de la Pleine de Cristal, juste aux pieds de la Voute Blanche. Le vicum de Khain dépend d'eux. Ils sont très repliés sur eux-mêmes. Ils ont tendance à considérer les autres comme inférieurs à eux. Pffff !

Les veelas, ces immortels à la beauté irréelle dirigées par la sublime Reine Gemsilica. Ils vivent dans la forêt du Vercors. Ce peuple, vénérant la beauté sous toutes ses formes, notamment à travers la musique, contient sans aucun doute les meilleurs danseurs, chanteurs et musiciens de Rotom. Mais attention de ne pas les mettre en colère car alors, leur rage est telle qu'elle rend leurs magnifiques traits immondes.

Et enfin les gobelins, les farouches forgerons des médians. Leur vicum, Hobgobelin, se situe dans la profondeur de la Voute Blanche, dans la région des Trois Lacs, et cache de véritables trésors qu'ils protègent jalousement, sous la poigne du Roi Nis. Ils sont d'une fidélité aveugle envers le Pilier qu'ils protègent aussi jalousement que leurs richesses.

Bien que nous vivions tous sur la même bande de terre, il était rare que nos peuples interagissent entre eux, avant. Les Guerres de Territoires laissèrent un profond sentiment de méfiance. Chaque peuple tenait trop à son indépendance pour tolérer qu'un autre viennent y fourrer sa baguette - ça n'a rien avoir avec le fait que les immortels dans leur ensemble soient assez susceptibles et fouineurs, hein ! Alors avant de déclencher une guerre pour des broutilles, chacun s'occupait de son chaudron et tout le monde était sous _Rictusempra_. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'on se faisait dégnomer si on mettait un pied dans les autres vici, mais il valait mieux avoir la permission des résidents avant.

Depuis la Guerre des Mondes, les choses se sont tout de même améliorées, vu que Voldemort a utilisé ce manque de communication et de confiance entre nous pour semer la discorde et mieux nous attaquer. Pour comprendre l'impacte qu'à eu cette guerre sur nos peuples, il faut savoir que quatre-vingt-quinze pour cent des médians de plus de cent ans ont péri dans les combats - ce qui explique la population extrêmement jeune de notre pagum. La brèche menant à Vador étant faite au royaume des fomorri, les médians étaient directement exposés, ce qui explique cette forte perte dans nos rangs. Parfois même, des familles entières ont péri. Cela n'était plus arrive depuis les Guerres de Territoires, il y a un peu plus d'un million et demi d'années. Cela a tellement choqué les médians que, maintenant, les frontières sont bien plus ouvertes et les mentalités bien moins étriqués.

_'Ne manque-t-il pas une race, mon maître ?'_

- Oui, je sais, j'y viens. Comme elle est un peu particulière, je ne peux pas vraiment la mettre avec les autres. En fait, elle n'est constituée que d'un seul être : le Pilier.

_'Qui est donc ce Pilier dont vous me railler la couverture depuis quelques paragraphes ?' _

- C'est tout simplement l'être le plus important des terriens, mis à part Gaiya. Alors un peu de respect, je te prie !

Il est l'âme de notre oppidum et le messager de notre Mère. Il faut savoir que chaque oppidum a un Pilier élu par Gaiya à qui elle transmet ses souhaits. Attenter à la vie du Pilier est sacrilège, la faute la plus grave pouvant être commise dans notre monde, après celle de nuire à notre Mère. Le vicum du Pilier, Magslecht, se trouve au centre de Rotom, au milieu de la Voute Blanche et à la source d'Aaltru. Voilà pourquoi on le compte comme faisant parti de chaque pagum. C'est un lieu sacré que nul ne doit fouler, sous peine d'exécution imminente.

- Bon, je crois que j'ai fais le tour... Ah non, j'allais oublier ! Il y a les moldus, descendant des mortels de Terre.

_'Ah ? Des _mortels_, mon maître ?'_

Ne sois pas si perplexe quant à leur présence dans notre monde, Tom. Elle s'explique par le fait que des peuples ont besoin d'eux pour leur pérennité. Certains races ne peuvent s'accoupler entre elles à cause de leur gêne dominant, comme pour les vampires et les lycans dont les unions engendrent des êtres si sanguinaires qu'ils détruisent tout sur leur passage. Il fallait bien trouver une solution. Les mortels ont l'avantage d'être compatibles avec n'importe quelle race, de part leur absence de magie - parce que oui, c'est le gêne magique qui est perturbateur. Donc, Gaiya décida d'en faire les couveuses des immortels.

Dans notre monde, les moldus n'ont aucun territoire. Ils appartiennent aux différents peuples nécessiteux et n'ont aucune liberté.

_'Un peu comme moi.'_

- Mouais, si tu veux le voir ainsi, Tommy Boy.

_'...'_

Mais bon, faut pas trop s'étonner de leur sort. Gaiya ne leur a pas pardonné la fin tragique de Terre, bien que leur soif de pouvoir soient à l'origine de sa création. Les milésiens ont des moldus. A l'origine, on n'était pas très nombreux. Sans la fertilité étonnante des mortels, notre race aurait tout simplement disparu dans les Guerres de Territoires.

Pour en revenir à Wicca, c'est un royaume dirigé par la reine Vixiana XII. Il est partagé en treize hillforts découlant de la façon dont les premiers milésiens se sont installés sur Gaiya. Sur Terre, les sorciers avaient différentes nationalités et c'est inconsciemment qu'ils se sont partagés leur territoire par rapport à ce critère, malgré la réincarnation (Pour changer de monde, il fallait forcément "mourir" sur Terre pour "ressusciter" ensuite sur Gaiya en tant que sa progéniture). Moi, je vis dans l'hillfort d'Avalon qui regroupe tous les ex-anglo-saxons, selon mes livres d'histoire. Bien entendu, la question du langage ne se pose plus, vu que nous parlons tous le même désormais : le milésien, c'est-à-dire le gaïan à notre sauce.

Ca aussi, tout une histoire ! A la base, nous parlions tous la même langue : le gaïan. Mais avec les différences géographiques, physiques et intellectuelles, le langage de départ s'est mû en quelque chose de propre à chaque peuple, si bien qu'on ne se comprend plus vraiment.

_'Pourquoi faire simple lorsqu'on peut faire compliquer.'_

- C'est risible, je te l'accorde. D'ailleurs, Gaiya était très mécontente quand elle s'en est aperçue mais il était trop tard pour tout changer et elle avait des choses bien plus importantes à régler alors.

Le chef-lieu d'Avalon est Chipping Clodbury. La population est d'environ 600 000 habitants - soit le troisième hillfort le plus peuplé de Wicca -, répartie dans les sept grandes cités, les sept villes, les sept bourgs, les sept villages et les sept hameaux d'Avalon.

Notre communauté est plutôt hiérarchisée. Je me suis un peu moqué des elfes, plus haut, mais franchement notre société n'a rien à leur envier. Dans notre cas, c'est un peu plus simple tout de même. Nous avons trois classifications majeures plus trois autres mineurs. Chez les elfes, je n'ose même plus les compter... et je ne les connais même pas toutes !

Les trois majeurs sont : la caste, la race et le sang.

La caste est la classification la plus importante. Cette primeur est du au fait que c'est notre Mère elle-même qui l'a institué. Au sommet de cette hiérarchie, il y a les nobles, puis les druides et les guerriers, suivit des bourgeois, ensuite les gens, et pour finir les esclaves. Cette hiérarchie vaut pour absolument tous les royaumes de notre monde, quelque soit l'oppidum, pagum ou vicum.

A Wicca, comme partout, les nobles se trouvent au sommet de la société et occupent tous les postes directifs du vicum - pour exemple, la monarque est noble, l'héritier du trône est noble, le chaman aussi, le Grand Duc également, ainsi que le capitaine de la Milice, etc. Ils sont les premières familles d'immortels à s'être installés dans le monde de Gaiya, ce sont donc les plus vieilles et les plus puissantes de notre communauté. Le titre de noblesse indique l'ancienneté du clan par rapport à son apparition dans ce monde, ainsi que la préséance entre immortels. L'Exode s'est déroulée en sept étapes, tant le déménagement était complexe et les êtres magiques peu désireux de s'engager dans une nouvelle vie dont ils ne savaient rien.

_'N'est-ce pas mieux que ne de faire exterminer, mon maître ?'_

Oui, je sais, mais même dans les conditions les plus pénibles, certains préfèrent parfois une situation familière qu'une autre totalement nébuleuse. A ce moment-là, Gaiya venait tout juste de naître et tout devait être fait. Beaucoup ne se sentaient pas le courage de recommencer à zéro et repoussèrent leur départ jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'eurent plus le choix. Aujourd'hui, Gaiya a dépassé sa seizième mue, elle est donc dans un cycle bien plus stable qu'à ses débuts où les catastrophes naturelles, provoqués par ses multiples évolutions, étaient légions.

Les premiers immortels ont reçu le titre de Duc(chesse), les seconds celui de Comte(esse), les troisièmes celui de Vicomte(esse), les quatrièmes celui de Baron(ne). Ces quatre titres composent ce qu'on appelle l'aristocratie. Puis vient la gentry composée du cinquième groupe d'immortels venu sur Gayia et ayant obtenu le titre de Baronet(ette), du sixième arche constitué des Banneret(ette) et enfin le dernier et septième groupe, celui de Seigneur (Dame). Le titre de Marquis(e) existe mais il est uniquement réservé aux héritiers des Ducs pour marquer la supériorité de ceux-ci sur le reste des immortels.

Ne t'étonnes pas des privilèges octroyés aux familles ducales. En tant que premiers enfants de notre Mère, ils baignent depuis si longtemps dans le ki et la lumière de Gaiya que les autres immortels ne peuvent rivaliser contre eux - ce n'est pas pour rien que Vador les a éliminé en premier, durant la Guerre des Mondes. Cet écart s'explique par l'énorme intervalle existant entre la première étape de l'Exode et la seconde. Un cycle entier - soit 1 372 000 ans - s'écoula avant que les seconds immortels ne débarquent sur Gaiya. En puissance, beauté, lignage, intelligence, sagesse, force et tous les domaines possibles et imaginables, les lignée ducales sont 1372000 fois supérieures à celles des comtes - et je ne parle même pas des autres immortels. Il est donc compréhensibles que les premiers enfants de notre Mère soient au-dessus du lot. Ils sont l'élite de l'élite.

Ah oui, quand j'utilise le mot "clan", tu peux être sûr que je parle d'une famille noble - c'est une autre manière de différencier les immortels. Les familles n'ayant aucun titre sont celles intégrées après l'Exode - les unions entre sorciers et mortels sur Terre ont donné des générations d'immortels né-moldu que Terre nous a envoyés juste avant sa destruction.

Moi, je suis un noble, Marquis donc fils de Duc, héritier du clan Potter.

Parce qu'il fallait bien une personne pour gouverner notre vicum, un chef fut désigné et avec lui, le titre de Roi/Reine inventé. Donc, même si elle est une noble, la Reine Vixiana est au-dessus de nous tous. Notre reine est la douzième du nom et vient du clan Dumbledore - Adriana est son ancien prénom, mais nul ne doit plus l'utiliser depuis son sacre. Elle vit à Brocéliande au Palais de Fraxine Saraceno. A savoir, "Vixiana" est une nomination générale, toutes les reines de Wicca le portent et les rois se appellent "Vixinus".

_'Hum, quels noms... majestueux.'_

- Te moques pas, Tom, tu pourrais être détruit pour ça. Et non, les noms pourris ne sont pas la marque de fabrique des milésiens ! T'as fini, oui ?

Juste en dessous de la reine, il y a l'héritier du trône qui porte le titre de Prince/Princesse. Il ou elle n'est absolument pas du même sang que le monarque au pouvoir. C'est Gaiya qui le désigne comme successeur du trône en le marquant à sa naissance. L'héritier actuelle est le Prince Robin, né Capet, illustre famille de Sangs-purs de Ghôl.

Ensuite, le titre de Grand Duc qui revient non pas à la famille la plus ancienne, mais à l'immortel le plus puissant parmi les ducs et il n'est pas héréditaire. Le Grand Duc actuel est Albus Dumbledore. Il dirige la Chambre des Mages et préside le Conseil Royal dont les membres sont des nobles, des druides et des guerriers. Avec le Chaman - le chef des druides -, et le Capitaine de la Milice - l'armée du royaume -, ils forment les trois principaux conseillers de la reine Vixiana. Ne pense pas que parce qu'il est l'ex-frère de la reine, il y a népotisme. Elle était désignée comme future reine bien avant qu'il soit nommé Grand Duc. Et comme je viens de l'expliquer, seule la puissance détermine qui le devient. De plus, je ne pense vraiment pas qu'il s'est réjoui de ce choix car, dans l'histoire, il a perdu sa sœur. Pour éviter tout favoritisme, la mémoire de la reine se réincarne, c'est-à-dire qu'elle abandonne sa vie passée pour une nouvelle, elle perd donc tous ses souvenirs d'avant la réincarnation. Pour elle, le Grand Duc Dumbledore est un sujet comme les autres.

Étant les premiers arrivés, les nobles possèdent cent pour cent du vicum, ce qui entraine de nombreux conflits avec les gens qui crient à l'injustice. Ils aimerait bien changé cet état de fait. Le Pilier s'y oppose catégoriquement, conformément aux souhaits de Gaiya, et sa parole fait force de loi. Ils ne peuvent donc rien y faire... sauf peut-être un coup d'état mais vu où ça a mené les fomorii, les gens ne sont pas prêt de s'y risquer.

_'Cela ne me parait pas très équitable, mon maître.'_

- Merlin, un révolutionnaire ! Avant de crier "Aux armes !", tu ferais mieux de relire mes explications. Il ne manquerait plus que ça qu'on donne à des poltrons la terre pour laquelle mes ancêtres ont donné sang et ki, tiens ! Franchement, après que les nobles aient bataillés pour avoir un bout de Pierre Philosophale, travaillaient à s'en épuiser le ki et métamorphosé le vicum en l'un des plus beaux et prospères de Rotom, ce serait une honte de leur ôter le fruit de leur labeur pour le donner à ceux qui ont tranquillement attendu qu'ils fassent tout le travail pour venir sur Gaiya ! Les gens n'ont pas à se plaindre de leur sort ! Eux, ils sont venus quand tout était fait ! Ce n'est pas eux qui ont du vivre dans des conditions précaires durant des siècles et subir les divers Guerres de Territoires, ni les mues de Gaiya. S'ils veulent plus, ils n'ont cas remonter le temps et œuvrer au développement de notre vicum comme l'ont fait tous les nobles !

_'Hum, ils se faisaient exterminer par les mortels, tout même. Leurs vies ne me paraissaient pas si idylliques, mon maître.'_

- Non mais tu plaisantes ! Après l'Exode, Terre a tout fait pour protéger ces poltrons, les mortels s'entretuaient allègrement à la fin, désignant n'importe qui comme immortels sauf les réels concernés. Tout ce que les gens avaient à faire, c'était se cacher tranquillement dans les jupes de Terre et le temps a fait le reste. Les mortels ne sont pas les êtres les plus développés qui soient, ils ont vite fait de cataloguer les immortels comme mythe. Les gens ne sont venus sur Gaiya qu'à la mort de Terre, parce qu'ils n'avaient plus le choix. Alors oui, ça me chauffe le chaudron parce que c'est leur rengaine préféré ça : "Les nobles ont tout pouvoir, pauvres de nous !". Ils oublient un peu vite que tout ce qu'ils ont aujourd'hui, c'est à nous qu'ils le doivent ! Alors ils feraient mieux de se lancer le sort de Mutisme avant de l'ouvrir !

D'accord, tous les nobles ne sont pas des modèles de vertus, mais la reine Vixiana et le Pilier veillent au chaudron. Ce qui échappe à l'une est vu par l'autre. Les gens ne sont pas les plus à plaindre dans notre monde. Ils sont libres et vivent en paix. Les moldus auraient bien plus de récriminations à faire, eux qui doivent payer les crimes commis par des ancêtres qu'ils n'ont jamais vus de leur vie. Pourtant, ils acceptent leur sort avec dignité. Alors, ne gaspille pas tes pages à défendre les gens, Tom !

- Scroutt, ça m'a fripé le chapeau, cette histoire ! J'ai même plus envie de continuer... mais bon, puisque que l'auteur insiste - avec un couteau sous la gorge, je tiens à préciser -, je vais poursuivre.

_'Le courageux immortel que vous êtes a peur qu'une simple mortelle... Intéressant.'_

- C'est ça, moques-toi, Tom ! Ben oui, j'ai un peu peur de ce qu'elle pourrait me faire. On est dans une fiction, je te rappelle. Toi et moi n'existons pas dans la réalité, elle peut faire de nous ce qu'elle veut, stupide bouquin ! Imagine qu'elle me case avec un fondu du chaudron comme Filch. Très peu pour moi, merci bien !

_'Je croyais que les mortels n'étaient pas les êtres les plus développés qu'il soit. Elle ne doit pas faire exception à la règle, mon maître. Surtout au vu de ce qu'elle écrit.'_

- Si j'étais toi, Tom, j'arrêterais de prendre l'auteur pour une idiote parce qu'elle est très susceptible - je suis sûr qu'elle a des gènes elfiques, d'ailleurs.

_'Hum, hum, mon maître, il y a là une jeune lady qui me menace de brûler mes pages. Pourriez-vous la convaincre que ce serait une très mauvaise idée ?'_

- Ah, qu'est-ce que je te disais ? Tu fais moins le malin maintenant ? Bon, reprenons avant qu'on ne meurt prématurément.

_'Je doute qu'elle en arrive là. Nous tuer signifierez la fin de son histoire.'_

- Ahlala, Tommy Boy, tu es si naïf ! Sais-tu combien de fic elle a déjà supprimé juste parce qu'un héro faisait un peu trop le malin, hein ?

_'Non.'_

- Des dizaines ! Alors restons dans ses bonnes grâces, si on ne veut pas être abandonné dans deux chapitres. Cette fois, reprenons pour de bon !

En dessous des nobles, se trouve les druides et les guerriers. Avant l'arrivée des bourgeois et des gens, seulement les nobles occupaient ces fonctions. On ne faisait donc pas de réelle distinction de classe sociale entre les trois. Mais avec leur apparition, il fut nécessaire de faire cette différentiation car il était hors de question qu'un manant est le statut de noble. Ces deux castes sont donc inférieures en rang aux nobles.

Les druides ont un statut spécial pour nous immortels car ils sont les Fils de la connaissance et de l'histoire - en résumé, ils sont notre intelligence et notre mémoire. Ils sont les gardiens des sanctuaires sacrés dédiés à Gaiya - à Wicca, c'est le Temple de Stonehenge - et tous leur doivent le respect. Tous les rituels magiques sont célébrés par eux. Tout immortel peut devenir druide après le passage d'un examen très ardu et vingt années de formation.

Les guerriers sont les soldats de Gaiya. Tout immortel voulant faire partie de la Garde doit automatiquement passer par la Milice de son pays, sauf cas exceptionnelle comme les Elus de Gaiya. Comme pour les druides, n'importe quel immortel peut être guerrier, il faut juste s'engager à la Caserne de son royaume et suivre une formation intensive - _très_ intensive - de quatre ans avant de passer l'épreuve des Quatre Travaux d'Ogme. Autant le préciser : des immortels meurent durant cet examen.

Ensuite, viennent les bourgeois, la classe moyen de notre société. Cette caste est constitué des immortels ayant choisi de renaitre sur Gaiya avant la destruction de Terre mais bien après l'Exode. Ils n'ont donc pas contribué au développement de notre monde mais sont ici depuis suffisamment longtemps pour avoir quelques considérations de notre part. De plus, contrairement aux gens, les bourgeois savent très bien où est leur place et ne se permettraient jamais de critiquer les choix de notre Mère. Leur statut leur donne droit à une éducation de qualité et des métiers respectables.

Puis, suivent les gens. Ce sont les immortels venus sur Gaiya que contraints et forcés. A la base, ils ne voulaient absolument pas être des enfants de notre Mère, mais que Terre fasse un autre monde uniquement pour eux. Seulement, Terre n'avait pas le ki nécessaire pour une autre création de cette ampleur. Ils lui suggérèrent alors d'utiliser le ki donné à Gaiya pour ce nouveau monde. Ce que Terre refusa catégoriquement, leur donnant deux seuls choix : mourir avec elle ou se réincarner sur Gaiya. Bien entendu, ces couards ont choisi la seconde option, sans la moindre honte. Parce qu'à la réincarnation, notre Mère absorbe absolument toute l'ancienne mémoire des entités qu'elle accepte en son sein, elle a appris les intentions de ces derniers immortels et autant dire qu'elle ne l'a toujours pas digéré. Cela explique le peu de droit des gens.

Les gens représentent cinquante-six pour cent de la population de Wicca. Ils sont la masse du vicum. Mais s'il leur prenait l'envie de faire une révolution, cela tournerait court car le Pilier y mettrait le holà tout de suite. Hors de question de tolérer une autre révolte après celle de fomorii. Comme les nobles possèdent tout le territoire, soient ils s'entassent dans les grandes cités sous l'autorité royale, soient ils sont obligés de se mettre sous la protection d'un clan pour pouvoir se loger et parfois même travailler. Les gens sont pour la plupart des serfs, des domestiques ou des ouvriers. Les plus doués travaillent en tant qu'employés ou fonctionnaires. Mais les arts les plus importants - comme la fabrication des baguettes, d'armes magiques ou de balais - et les postes les plus influents, comme gouverneur ou directeur de Gringotts, sont tenus par des nobles.

Quelques gens ont fait fortune et sont même devenus plus riches que certaines familles bourgeoises. Jaloux des nobles et avides de privilèges, ils se sont donnés le titre de "notable", créant une sorte de classe supérieure chez les gens. Stratagème sans subtilité pour se valoriser quelque peu, le seul critère d'appartenance à ce cercle est la fortune. Parce que oui, le "titre" de notable s'achète, à chaudron de galions même ! Voilà pourquoi ses membres sont soient des artistes ou des sportifs célèbres, soient des artisans et commerçants très fortunés. Mais en dehors de leur propre cercle, ils ne sont absolument pas reconnus. Pour les nobles et les bourgeois, ils sont simplement des nouveaux riches vulgaires et tapageurs sans aucune décence ni dignité. D'ailleurs, les nobles ont tendance à avoir plus de considération pour les paysans qui savent rester à leur place, que pour ces citadins arrivistes. Pour les autres peuples, ils sont comme tous les autres gens.

Pour finir, les esclaves. Ils sont soient brownie, soient moldu, parfois cracmol et ont peu de droits.

La race est le second critère d'importance. Tout en haut de l'échelle, on a les milésiens et les autres médians - lycans, vampires, veela, elfes, etc -, puis les brownies, et enfin les moldus tout en bas. Bon, je crois que t'as déjà compris que je suis un milésien.

_'Les brownies ?'_

Si je ne t'ai pas parlé d'eux, c'est parce que leur cas est un peu particulier. A la base, ils ne sont pas des médians mais des membres du Petit Peuple. Durant les premiers temps de notre monde, quand les guerres incessantes des terriens pour la gouverne de Rotom furent calmées - c'est aussi à cette époque que les Piliers furent nommés et justement pour dompter la soif de pouvoir des immortels -, une reine elfe-naine commit un grave affront en désobéissant à Gaiya. Notre Mère avait ordonné à chaque race de rendre les prisonniers de guerre à son peuple. L'elfe-naine refusa et en fit des esclaves quand elle ne tentait pas de découvrir les techniques magiques des médians par diverses tortures. Alors, elle subit le courroux de Gaiya. Elle et son peuple reçurent le destin même qu'elle réservait à ses ennemis. Ils devinrent les esclaves des médians, avec tout de même la possibilité d'être libéré et de retourner dans leur pagum si leurs maîtres leur donnaient un vêtement. On leur donna le nom "brownie" pour préserver la susceptibilité des elfes médians - bien que certaines mauvaises langues les nomment "elfes de maison". Aujourd'hui, des siècles de servitude ont enlevé tout envie d'indépendance aux brownies qui, même libérés, restent au service des médians et leur voue une absolue fidélité.

A savoir aussi, les moldus sont la classe inférieure de base de notre monde, dans n'importe quel oppidum, pagum et vicum. Lorsqu'ils ne sont pas utilisés comme couveuse ou étalon, ils travaillent comme esclave. Ils sont plus ou moins bien traités suivant la race qu'ils servent.

Pour le sang, on a au sommet les sangs-purs, c'est-à-dire un milésien dont les deux parents sont eux-mêmes des milésiens. Cependant, là aussi il y a Sang-pur et sang-pur. Si la seconde catégorie correspond exactement à la définition donnée, la première a un peu plus d'exigence. Un Sang-pur avec un grand "S" est un milésien dont les ancêtres se sont installés sur Gaiya durant l'Exode. Il fait donc partie des plus vieilles et puissantes familles du vicum. De plus, il a le titre de noble, mais je t'ai déjà expliqué ça.

Puis, on a les métisses dont un parent est milésien et l'autre est un immortel d'une autre race. Les mariages entre races sont devenus bien plus courants après la Guerre des Mondes. Cela donne une autre alternative aux peuples comme les lycans, les veelas ou les vampires qui peuvent chercher leurs valeons en dehors de leurs frontières, donc ont plus de choix.

Puis, les sangs-mêlés. Il y a en deux types. Ceux dont un parent est un sang-pur et un autre né-moldu. Ceux nés d'un milésien et d'un moldu. La première catégorie est un peu au-dessus de la seconde.

Ensuite, les né-moldus dont les deux parents sont moldus. Autant te dire qu'ils ne sont pas vus d'un très bonne œil par les Sangs-purs conservateurs. Certains les accusent même d'avoir volé la magie de "véritables immortels", ce qui est absolument absurde vu que leurs gênes magiques leur viennent de leurs ancêtres milésiens. C'est juste que le gène était endormi pendant plusieurs générations, avant de se réveiller chez un enfant bien précis. Un moldu qui s'approprie la magie d'un immortel meurt car, sans le gène Dô, son corps n'est pas apte pour la recevoir et la contrôler. Mais que veux-tu, il y a toujours des étriqués d'esprit !

Puis, les cracmols, nés de deux parents milésiens mais incapables d'utiliser la magie, soit parce qu'ils en ont trop peu en eux, soit parce qu'ils n'ont pas le gêne Dô - cela arrive notamment dans les familles de né-moldus, ce qui explique que certains sangs-purs ne se marient qu'entre eux. A savoir, pour beaucoup de milésiens, c'est une honte d'avoir un cracmol dans la famille. Ils ont à peine plus de droit que les brownies. Généralement, ils finissent comme serfs dans leurs familles, dans le meilleur des cas, ou sont tués dans le pire.

Clap !

- Aïe ! Hé, je n'ai jamais dis que notre monde est parfait ! Pas la peine de t'en prendre à mes doigts, Tom ! Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce livre vengeur ?

_'Je suis confus, mon maître. Ma couverture a glissé.'_

- C'est ça, fiche-toi de moi, en plus ! Scroutt, ça fait mal... C'est bon, je peux continuer ? Tu ne vas plus m'aplatir les doigts ?

Clap !

- Aieuuh !

_'Oups'_

- Non mais ça suffit maintenant ! Tommy Boy, si tu tentes encore une seule fois de me faire mal, je te brûle, compris ?

_'Parfaitement clair, mon maître.'_

- J'aime mieux ça. Bon, où j'en étais avant que tu joues les juges de l'Apocalypse ? Ah oui, le sang...

Puis, les brownies, dont le gène magique les placent au-dessus des moldus.

Et pour finir, les moldus, au sang dit impur. D'ailleurs, si un immortel parle d'"impur", tu peux être sûr qu'il fait référence à un moldu.

Au fait, au passage, je suis un sang-mêlé, mon père est un Sang-pur et ma mère une née-moldu.

Venons-en maintenant aux trois hiérarchies mineures qui sont la puissance, l'ordre et le grade.

La puissance n'est pas à confondre avec la force, comme le font bon nombre d'immortels. Elle est le fruit de l'union des énergies du corps, de l'âme et de l'esprit. Alors que la force, elle, ne correspond qu'à la vigueur individuelle de ces trois composants. On parle alors de "puissance magique", mais de "force physique", "force d'âme" et "force spirituelle". La puissance est graduée en niveau qu'on appel palier. Il y en a 21 en tout. Généralement, on dit que :

Les Piliers sont de puissance seize.

Les Capitaines de la Garde de puissance quatorze à quinze.

Les Vice-capitaine de la Garde de puissance douze à treize.

Les berserks et walkyries - guerriers de la Garde - de puissance dix à onze.

Les immortels adultes commun de puissance sept à neuf.

Les immortels de sept ans à dix-sept ans de puissance trois à six.

Les immortels de plus d'un an et moins de sept ans de puissance deux à trois.

Les nouveau-nés de puissance un.

Les moldus et les cracmols de puissance zéro car ils sont incapable de produire une once de magique.

Au dessus du palier seize, c'est une puissance que l'on n'ose même pas imaginer et qui est réservé aux dieux et déesses tel que Gaiya.

Le plus puissant des milésiens à notre époque est donc Albus Dumbledore qui serait un immortel à la puissance huit. J'utilise le conditionnel parce que tu te doutes bien que Lord Dumbledore ne crie sa puissance sur tous les toits.

_'Il est au-dessus de la reine ? Etrange.'_

- Oui, la reine Vixiana est moins puissante que le Grand Duc mais elle est née sous la Grâce de Gaiya, alors sa vie a bien plus de valeur que celle ne n'importe quel milésien, aussi surpuissant soit-il.

A savoir, la puissance pouvant évoluer, les immortels ne sont pas catalogués à un même palier tout au long de leurs vies. Avec de l'entrainement et de la volonté, on peut franchir le niveau suivant. Mais la grande majorité d'entre nous sont de puissance sept à l'âge adulte. Tout immortel adulte qui dépasse ce niveau est considéré comme extrêmement puissant. Au contraire, tous ceux en dessous de ce palier sont considérés comme faibles. Officiellement, je suis un milésien à la puissance sept.

_'Et officieusement ?' _

- Ahah, à toi de le découvrir, héhé !

Passons maintenant à l'ordre. Il définit les valeurs que soutient un milésien. Il y en a deux principaux, les autres sont si insignifiants que je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus. L'Ordre des Anarchistes qui prône l'égalité pour tous, dont la plupart des membres sont des gens, bien sûr, surtout des notables. L'Ordre des Templiers soutient les coutumes et us de notre monde dont la majorité des membres sont des nobles, des druides, des guerriers et bourgeois. Moi, je suis un templier modéré, c'est-à-dire que je suis pour la Tradition mais que je trouve certaines de ses lois inadaptées à notre époque, donc, il faudrait la dépoussiérer un peu.

Le grade définit le niveau de compétence d'un milésien. Dans l'ordre croissant, on a :

Les novices. D ans, âge où les premières manifestations magiques se produisent.

Les initiés. De 7 à 10 ans, où les jeunes milésiens entre dans les établissements scolaires de premier cycle géré par les druides, et sont instruits sur l'histoire de Gaiya, les us et coutumes de notre société, la géographie de notre monde, les bases de la magie, etc. Les écoles de premier cycle d'Avalon est Poudlard, Barnton, Stonewall School et St Gutter.

Les apprentis. De 11 ans à 17 ans, avec les deux principaux diplômes de notre communauté, les BUSE et les ASPIC, obtenus dans les écoles de second cycle géré par les nobles - Hogwarts, Smelting, Stonewall High et St Brutus pour Avalon. Beaucoup de milésiens s'arrêtent à ce stade. N'ayant pas encore eu mes ASPIC, je suis encore à Hogwarts, mais pas pour longtemps. A la rentrée prochaine j'entre dans ma septième et dernière année. Encore un an à tirer, donc.

Les sorciers. Ce n'est pas vraiment un grade car à la base, tout milésien est un sorcier - sauf pour les cracmols. Mais bon, on dit qu'un milésien venant d'avoir ses ASPIC est enfin un sorcier accompli. Si tu demandes à un milésien qui n'a pas fait d'études supérieurs sont grade, il te dira qu'il est un sorcier et non un apprenti diplômé.

Les maîtres. Ce sont des sorciers étudiant une branche de la magie milésienne, comme un maître en potion ou encore un enchanteur, pour les sortilèges. La durée de la formation dépend du domaine étudié. Par exemple, chez les aurors, c'est deux ans alors que les médicomages ont quatre ans de formation.

Les experts. Ils sont des sorciers virtuoses dans une sous-branche d'une branche de la magie milésienne. Par exemple, un expert en poison, pour les potions. Pour devenir expert, il faut obligatoirement poursuivre ses études après avoir obtenu le grade de "maître", ce qui rallonge encore la formation - exemple, un médicomage qui veut se spécialiser dans une branche de la médicomancie, doit étudier encore trois ans, ce qui lui fait en tout sept ans de formation après le second cycle. Il y a aussi les experts innés, c'est-à-dire qu'ils ont un don pour une sous-branche de la magie dès leur conception - comme pour les métamorphomages, capable de modeler leur corps à souhait ou les animagi qui se transforment en animal ou encore les guérisseurs pouvant soigner n'importe quel blessure en insufflant leur ki.

Les manitous. Les sorciers maitrisant plus d'une branche de la magie milésienne reçoivent ce titre. Le Grand Duc, Lord Albus Dumbledore, en est un. Et je crois bien qu'il est le seul à notre époque... attends, je crois qu'il y a aussi ce type de Noum, je sais plus son nom... ah si, c'est Youssef Ben Amara.

Les thaumaturges. Des sorciers maîtrisant parfaitement la magie milésienne dans son ensemble. Merlin en était un et Morgan également.

_'Pourquoi parlez-vous de magie milésienne, mon maître ? Elle n'est donc pas la même pour tous ?'_

- Holà, comment t'expliquer ça ?

Bon, pour faire simple, c'est comme pour le langage. Chaque race à sa propre langue avec ses règles de grammaire et d'orthographe, son alphabet, ses proverbes, etc, bien que la base soit la même, c'est-à-dire le gaïan. En magie, c'est pareil. Chaque peuple à une manière différente d'utiliser le ki et de le convertir en magie. Cela donne une multitude de magies distinctes qui peuvent s'apprendre comme pour les langues, avec plus ou moins de difficulté selon la compatibilité des sources (le corps, l'esprit ou l'âme) et des éléments (l'eau, l'air, le feu, le métal, la terre, etc), et l'habileté de l'immortel. Tu as compris ? Parfait. Continuons…

Donc, ce sont là les huit niveaux de la magie milésienne. Il faut ajouter à cela ceux de la magie gaïane :

Les mages qui maîtrisent une magie gaïane. Par exemple, les élémentalistes, maître en magie naturelle ou magie verte ; ou encore les cronosites qui excellent dans la magie temporelle.

Les triomages capables d'utiliser trois magies gaïanes.

Les archmages qui pratiquent avec virtuosité plus de cinq magies gaïanes. Ils sont au nombre de treize et sont à la tête de la Garde.

Les Piliers n'ont pas de grade pour la bon et simple raison que nuls ne sait leur véritable connaissance. Ce sont les immortels qui ont la plus grande compréhension de notre monde et de son fonctionnement. Seul Gaiya en sait plus qu'eux - logique, tu me diras. En fait, à ce stade, on peut dire que "pilier" est leur grade.

- Voilà donc pour notre hiérarchisation. C'est simple, hein ?

_'Pas du tout, mon maître.'_

- Tommy Boy, c'était ironique ! Quand je pense que chez les elfes, c'est encore pire... enfin, bon bref. Tout ça pour dire que je suis immortel, terrien, médian, milésien, sang-mêlé, noble, à la puissance sept, templier et apprenti.

Bon, j'ai fait le tour, je pense. Je ne vais pas écrire un roman là-dessus, non plus. Déjà quinze pages que je radote là-dessus, c'est beaucoup trop selon moi. Et puis franchement qui ça intéresse ? Pas moi en tout cas.

Passons à quelque chose de plus intéressant : mon physique, par exemple.

_'N'êtes-vous pas un brin nombriliste, mon maître ?'_

- Et alors ? T'as des yeux peut-être, Tom ?

_'Vous savez bien que non, mon maître.'_

C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Alors il faut bien que je te décrive comment je suis pour que tu te fasses une idée. Hors de question que tu inventes Merlin sait quelle imperfection pour te moquer de moi avec les générations futures.

_'Que vous mettiez en doute ma loyauté envers vous de la sorte me peine profondément, mon maître.'_

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, je commence à te connaitre ! Je sais que tu en es parfaitement capable. Tu n'es pas un cadeau de mon farfadet de paternel pour rien, toi !

Je suis brun, dans le style noir de jais et des épies plein la tête. Ma structure capillaire est un véritable défie à la gravité, totalement impossible à coiffer, même par magie, c'est dire ! Mais c'est aussi la marque de fabrique des mâles Potter. Je suis sûr que ça nous vient de notre ancêtre némédée, ça - les cornes, tu comprends...

J'ai les yeux verts et porte des lunettes, la barbe ! Quand j'étais petit, j'avais des fonds de bouteille qui amusaient beaucoup la galerie - le binoclard, c'était l'un de mes nombreux sobriquets, grr ! Heureusement, j'ai jeté cette hymne à la honte. Maintenant, j'ai des fines lunettes rondes qui me donnent un air cool trop classe. Tout de même, c'est injuste que je sois le seul des enfants Potter à devoir porter ces horreurs !

Je suis plutôt grand...

- HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAaaaaaa...

_'Vous sentez-vous bien, mon maître ?'_

- Hum, hum, pardon...

Tu vas me prendre pour un fou, mais tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est **BON** d'être _au-dessus_ de la moyenne. J'ai eu ce qu'on appelle une croissance tardive. A quinze ans, alors que tous mes amis dépassaient allègrement le mètre soixante-quinze, moi, je me ramassais à un soixante-neuf. Même pas soixante-dix, mais_ soixante-neuf_, comme pour me narguer un peu plus ! J'étais le plus petit de la bande - de la classe aussi, snif - et ces trolls m'appelaient le gnome - je t'en foutrais, moi, des gnomes, grrrrr ! Je mesure un mètre quatre-vingt-sept, soit dix-huit centimètres - _dix-huit_ centimètres ! - pris en deux ans, héhéhé...

_'Que d'exaltation pour peu de chose, mon maître.'_

- C'est ça, moque-toi ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre, toi ! Tu trouverais ça moins marrant si on t'avait donné du "gnome" et autres amabilités de cet acabit toute ton enfance.

_'Sauf votre respect, mon maître, je ne suis pas un vivant, moi. Une chose aussi triviale ne me touche pas.'_

- Ah ouais ? Et si je te traite de "livre de poche" ?

_'Plait-il ? J'ai cru mal comprendre, vous m'avez traité de _livre de poche_, mon maître ?'_

- Aaaah, tu vois, tout de suite c'est moins drôle, hein ?

_'...'_

- C'est une magnifique revanche, une extraordinaire réussite, un merveilleux miracle... !

_'Mon maître, je crains que vous ne vous égarez quelque peu.'_

- Oui, bon, j'arrête.

Je pèse soixante-quinze kilos et que du muscles, s'il te plait. Pas un gramme de graisse - encore heureux, avec tout le sport que je me tape. Je me suis bien remplumé. Tu m'aurais vu, il y a deux ans, l'horreur ! Maigrichon et raplapla, malgré la tonne d'activités sportives que je pratiquais et les litres de potion de croissance que je buvais. Je m'en tapais la tête contre les murs d'incompréhension. Et maintenant, regardes le fruit de tous mes efforts !

Soyons honnête, sans vouloir passer pour un pédant, je suis devenu ce qu'on appelle communément un veela - sous sa forme sublime, s'entend. Pas qu'avant je ressemblais à un gobelin non plus, parce que, malgré mes problèmes de croissance, les autres m'ont toujours trouvé "_a-do-ra-ble_". Mais entre nous, un ado de quinze ans aspire à autre chose qu'être "_trop mimi !_".

Maintenant, je peux pardonner à mon père les gènes pourris qu'il m'a refourgué. Soi-disant que c'est propre aux Potter, ce retard de croissance. Pfffffffffffff ! Je dis, moi, que les bonnes fées marraines du Potter premier du nom avaient la baguette cassée, le chapeau troué, une sacrée dose de firewhisky dans les veines et une sérieuse dent contre lui pour cocher les cases "bigleux", "fil de fer", "razmoquette" et "hérisson" en attributs physiques.

- Donc je suis beau, grand, musclé, trop classe : Je m'aime !

_'...'_

Cette petite conclusion narcissique mise à part, je suis ce qu'on appelle un hyperactif. Hyperactif _sélectif_, dirait Teddy. Ça veut dire que je ne tourne ma baguette que pour ce qui m'intéresse, sinon je suis le plus gros veracrasse de Gaiya. Même pas vrai d'abord !

_'Etes-vous sûr, mon maître ?'_

- Tais-toi, toi !

Je ne supporte pas de rester sans rien faire, ce qui m'entraîne parfois - souvent, même - dans des situations assez cocasses. Je dois cette bougeotte à mes parents qui ont voulu booster mon intelligence en m'inscrivant à plein d'activités quand j'étais môme. Soit disant que c'était pour mon bien... mais bien sûr, on n'y croit ! C'était plutôt pour m'empêcher de faire des bêtises avec ma bande, oui !

A mon entrée à Hogwarts, j'avais déjà un deux d'avance sur le programme, voir plus dans certaines matières - Duel, par exemple. J'ai su faire un patronus à treize ans, vaincre un dragon à quatorze, devenir animagus à quinze. Je parle plusieurs langues - le fourchelang, le vampire, le lycan, l'elfique et l'entique. Je suis doué en sport - je suis un as dans tous ceux qui nécessitent un balai, le Quidditch en particulier.

Ne croix pas que je sois un génie pour autant. Loin de là, même ! Je ne suis certainement pas le premier de la classe, non plus - Grand Manitou, non, c'est Hermione Granger qui s'y colle ! C'est juste que dans certains domaines, j'ai d'étranges facilités. En plus, les études me barbent alors je ne fais pas beaucoup d'efforts, je me contente de mes acquis. Et puis franchement, parfois les sujets des devoirs sont si faciles que je ne les fais même pas tant ça me gonfle.

_'Voilà un comportement bien nonchalant, mon maître.'_

- A qui le dis-tu ! Je te raconte pas comme ma mère est ravie quand elle reçoit les hiboux des profs mécontents.

_'Est-ce de l'ironie, mon maître ?'_

- Evidemment ! Comme si mon obsédée de la connaissance de mère pouvait se réjouir que je néglige mon travail scolaire ! Je te dis pas les beuglantes que je me suis pris à cause de ça. Trop la honte !

Niveau orientation sexuelle, je suis gay. J'ai toujours su que j'aimais les garçons. Petit déjà, je préférais les tâches de rousseurs du frère de mon meilleur ami à ceux de sa sœur, et n'était pas passionné par ce qui se cachait sous les robes des filles, même pour un intérêt purement éducatif. A sept ans, j'ai décrété que je me marierais avec mon parrain. Mon entourage a très bien pris la chose... le fait que je sois gay, pas que je veuille me caser avec un homme de vingt ans mon aîné et déjà pris.

_'J'avais bien compris, mon maître.'_

- Avec toi, je préfère préciser.

Les immortels ont accepté homosexualité depuis longtemps - enfin en général, il y a toujours quelques irrécupérables. Mais, c'est vrai que l'invention de la potion Pregment a grandement contribué à cet état de fait. Ca passe toujours mieux quand les parents sont sûr que leurs progénitures feront leur devoir vis-à-vis de la communauté et de la famille, à savoir : perpétuer l'espèce et la ligné.

J'ai perdu ma virginité à quatorze ans avec Cédric Diggory, un beau bosse très populaire, héritier de Vicomte. Il a été génial. Doux et tendre, il m'a initié à l'amour entre hommes avec un art consommé. Par la suite, j'ai parfait ma technique grâce à Cid. N'en laisse pas lire une ligne à mon père parce que si jamais il apprend que pour mes quinze ans, mon parrain m'a payé un professionnel "pour me déniaiser", selon ses termes, il le tuera. J'y tiens à mon parrain, moi.

- D'ailleurs, il serait temps de te parler de tout ce petit monde un peu mieux, non ?

_'Superbe transition, mon maître. Je m'en décolle la reliure.'_

- T'as fini de me cherche des noises, toi ? Aussi, à sept heures du mat et après une nuit de folies, il ne faut pas s'attendre à un patronus non plus !

Commençons par mon paternel, James Charlus Potter.

Tout le monde dit que je suis sa version miniature - ils disent ça de tous ses fils, de toute façon, même Horace qui est pourtant auburn et Hendrik qui est châtain - et mon reflet dans la miroir me le confirme chaque matin de vive voix. Non que ça me dérange parce que mon père est pas mal pour un vieux, mais j'aspire à autre chose qu'être un clone de lui. Il n'y a que la couleur de nos yeux qui nous différencie réellement. Les siens sont noisette.

A trente-sept ans, il fait toujours tourné les têtes ce qui rend ma mère extrêmement jalouse. N'y a vraiment pas de quoi parce que lui n'a d'yeux que pour elle. C'est même flippant, à ce stade. Dix-neuf ans de mariage et toujours aussi amoureux qu'au premier jour ! Tu me diras, c'est mieux que ces couples qui prennent maîtresses ou amants dès la naissance de l'héritier. Mais franchement, parfois, leur amour rose bonbon est vomitif.

_'Que voilà une image charmante.'_

- Tu comprendras plus tard, quand tu les auras vu roucouler.

Bien que l'héritage reçu de ses parents lui permette de vivre confortablement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours en jetant les galions hors du chaudron, mon père travaille. Il n'est pas du genre à vivre du fruit de la sueur des autres. Il est trop indépendant pour tolérer ça. Ne crois pas qu'il néglige ses devoirs de chef de clan, bien au contraire. Mais il a juste besoin de faire quelque chose qu'il aime à côté de ça.

Il dirige la Maraude, entreprise qu'il a créée avec Cid, spécialisée dans l'investissement et le développement. Les médians leur doivent toutes sortes d'innovations qui facilitent grandement leurs vies, comme les miras, les miroirs communicantes bien plus pratique que la poudre de cheminette, ou encore les dials qui permettent d'écouter de la musique. Ils ont aussi permis à beaucoup de milésiens doués de développer leur commerce en investissant dans leurs projets. Grâce à ces activités, la Maraude compte parmi les entreprises les plus florissantes de Rotom.

De plus, mon père est un Duc, ce qui signifie qu'il est le chef d'une famille au sommet de la noblesse - faisant partie des premiers immortels à s'être installés sur Gaiya, Izolda Potter, notre ancêtre, reçut le titre de Duchesse. Il incombe à mon père de subvenir aux besoins des trente-quatre membres de la famille et il en a la responsabilité, ainsi que des milésiens qui se sont mis sous notre protection. Leurs actes rejaillissent sur le clan qu'ils soient glorieux ou honteux.

_'Il trouve tout de même le temps de dormir et d'avoir une vie familiale épanouie ?' _

- Et oui, mon père est un surhomme, je sais. Un jour, ce sera à moi de prendre sa suite... J'espère que je serais à la hauteur. Parce que, bien qu'il soit tordu au possible, mon père est incontestablement un excellant chef.

_'Si vous commenciez déjà par faire vos devoirs scolaires, ce serait un premier pas vers l'excellence.'_

- Grr, ferme-là, toi !

Bref, tout ça pour dire que je n'ai pas vraiment à me plaindre côté finance car mon paternel assure, et mes ancêtre avant lui. En plus, je suis un gros fifis à sa maman qui obtient tout ce qu'il veut.

_'Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cela ne m'étonne pas, mon maître'_

- Eh, je ne suis pas aidé non plus !

Vois plutôt : sans même me demander mon avis, mon incorrigible paternel a décidé de mettre une partie de la fortune transmis par ses parents à mon nom - le reste est distribué entre mes frères et sœurs. Et je ne parle, là, que des pièces d'or, pas de l'héritage du clan qui devra me revenir dans son intégralité quand je serais Duc. C'est scandaleux ! Comment veux-tu que je ne sois pas un gosse pourri gâté jusqu'à la moelleux après ça, hein ?

_'...'_

Bien sûr, je ne peux avoir ce lègue qu'à mes dix-sept ans (aujourd'hui donc, héhé !), mais l'allocation mensuel qu'il m'accorde - ce qu'on appelle communément "argent de poche" - suffirait à nourrir une famille de sept personnes pendant trois mois.

_'Dois-je compatir, mon maître ?'_

- Tu es écœuré, hein ? Je sais, nyark !

_'...'_

- Passons à ma petite maman chérie, à présent.

Lily Rose Potter est chercheuse. Elle travaille pour le Ministère au département des Mystères, à Brocéliande. C'est une langue-de-plomb spécialisée dans la cryptographie, c'est-à-dire qu'elle déchiffre les écritures obscurs datant de Terre et autres joyeusetés de ce genre - mais _Silencio_, on n'est pas sensé le savoir. C'est ainsi qu'on a pu reconstituer une grande partie de l'histoire de notre ancien monde ou retrouver des sorts perdus.

_'Comment est-ce possible ?'_

Quand Terre est morte, elle a envoyé des tas d'artefacts avec les derniers immortels. Sûrement qu'elle voulait laisser une trace de son existence dans nos mémoires. Une fois sa croissance stabilisée, Gaiya a réparti ces précieuses reliques dans les cinq oppida pour que ses enfants puissent les étudier.

A savoir, le fait que ma mère travaille est très mal perçu par nos congénères. Dans notre société très rigide, chacun a son rôle. L'homme se doit de protéger et d'assurer la survie de la famille, alors que la femme consolide le foyer et élève la progéniture jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en âge d'aller en premier cycle scolaire. En effet, pendant les premières années d'un enfant, sa mère doit lui apprendre les basses mêmes de notre société - marcher, parler, lire, écrire, se tenir, etc. A ce stade, on peut même dire que professeur est son premier métier. Une fois seulement tous ses enfants scolarisés, la femme peut "changer de carrière" ou même ne pas travailler du tout si elle le désire. Cela vaut pour toutes les castes, sans exception, même chez les esclaves.

En plus, Lily Potter est épouse de Duc - attention, elle n'est pas Duchesse, elle n'a pas droit à ce titre vu qu'elle est une née-moldue -, elle a donc des devoirs bien plus importants que trimer dans un laboratoire poussiéreux. Elle a un rang à tenir, un exemple à donner. Que ma mère exerce une activité alors qu'elle a encore quatre enfants non-scolarisés à éduquer scandalise toujours notre bonne société milésienne. Je suis stupéfait qu'ils ne se soient toujours pas habitués à ce fait alors que ma petite maman n'a jamais cessé de travailler, même quand elle était enceinte jusqu'au cou. Etrangement, les femmes sont bien plus virulentes à son égard que les hommes - une question de jalousie, je pense.

Bien entendu, toutes ces médisances se chuchotent derrière son dos, à l'abri des salons de conversation. Vu que mon père n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, ils ne peuvent rien faire. Et comme mon paternel dégnome les imprudents voulant lui apprendre comment "mater" sa épouse, nul ne se risquerait à la critiquer ouvertement et s'attirer le courroux du Duc Potter.

_'Quel homme incroyable, monsieur votre père, mon maître !'_

- Pas la peine de te décoller la reliure, Tom ! Les intentions de mon paternel sont bien moins louables qu'il n'y paraissent. S'il autorise ma mère à n'en faire qu'à sa tête, c'est juste parce qu'il veut éduquer ses enfants lui-même. Et je le comprends... Ce que je vais te dire va te paraitre monstrueux, mais c'est la conséquence directe de la mésalliance de mon père : ma mère, en tant que née-moldue, n'est absolument pas apte à nous instruire. Elle peut nous apprendre à marcher, parler, lire et écrire, mais pour le reste, elle n'a pas les compétences requises. Aussi puissante qu'elle soit, elle ne connait absolument pas les techniques secrets du clan, ni les coutumes et rituels ancestrales des Sang-purs. Elle ne pourrait absolument pas gérer nos débordements de magie ou nous apprendre à les contrôler. Je t'ai dis plus haut que j'avais beaucoup de faciliter dans certains domaines. Ces capacités, je les dois à mes dons, certes, mais surtout à mon père qui m'a appris à les maîtriser. Ma mère n'a pas reçu le savoir, ni la puissance pour affronter ce genre de choses. Merlin, elle ne se doute même pas de quoi sont réellement capables ses enfants ! Ce serait comme demander à un moldu d'apprendre la magie à un immortel : totalement impossible.

Mon paternel, avec son tact habituel et sa manie d'imposer son bon vouloir à tous, lui a clairement expliquer la chose. Soit disant qu'il ne veut pas de mensonges dans son couple - n'empêche que sa franchise lui a valu quelques mois d'abstinence. Tu penses bien que ma mère, farouchement vexée par les convictions de son mari, le lui a fait payer. Quoique, je pense que le fait qu'il ait raison a bien plus joué dans cette punition que l'orgueil blessé de mon adorable maman. Elle a du mal à reconnaitre ses limites, Lily Potter. Sûrement parce qu'elle est une née-moldu, qu'elle veut toujours prouver qu'elle peut aussi bien faire que les sang-purs, et que, de ce fait, elle gère mal la frustration occasionnée par les limites de son être. A mon avis, quand elle voit la facilité qu'a mon père à exécuter des sortilèges qu'il lui faut, à elle, des mois pour maitriser, elle doit être très envieuse. Mais bon, elle aime bien trop son mari pour le perdre à cause de sa fierté mal-placée.

Ma mère est rousse et très belle. C'est simple, mon père explose la tête de tout immortel qui la regarde d'un peu trop près. Elle est très intelligente, trop curieuse et assez bavarde. Une vraie fée ! La seule personne qui peut interrompre efficacement son flot de parole, c'est mon père, le veinard ! J'aimerais bien pouvoir en faire autant, mais entre nous, je me vois mal utiliser la même technique que lui : l'embrasser. L'inceste, très peu pour moi, merci bien ! Et je suis gay, rappelons-le.

Elle est aussi très protectrice - voir surprotectrice - mais elle a des circonstances atténuantes. A la base, elle a signé pour un beau mariage d'amour avec une ribambelle de scroutts - vingt-huit en tout, si mes souvenirs sont exacts... il y en a qui ne doute vraiment de rien -, gambadant de partout dans une grande maison où baigne le bonheur.

Le beau mariage d'amour, elle l'a eu, la baraque baignée de bonheur aussi. Mais ce qu'elle n'a pas prévu, c'est qu'elle se prendrait un méchant maléfice d'un artéfact qu'elle étudiait, il y a neuf mois, qui à défaut de la tuer, l'a rendu irréversiblement stérile - je peux te dire que les commérages vont encore bon train maintenant, et que peu de personne compatissent à sa douleur. Adieu, donc, la ribambelle de scroutts. Elle n'a eu le temps d'en pondre que vingt-et-un.

'Que_ vingt-et-un ? Même pour moi, qui ne suis qu'un humble livre vierge, je sais que ce chiffre est bien au-ça de la moyenne, mon maître'_

- Mouais, dans mon système de valeur, c'est beaucoup aussi, mais rappelles-toi qu'elle en voulait vingt-huit à la base. Ca fait sept de moins qu'elle pleure à chaude larmes chaque fois qu'elle côtoie un détraqueur - ce qui n'est arrivé qu'une fois, heureusement.

Voilà pourquoi elle est tout le temps sur notre dos. Ses rêves de famille nombreuse tombant à l'eau - je t'assure que vingt-et-un enfants, c'est le mode standard pour elle -, elle a reporté tout son amour maternel sur ceux qu'elle a réussi à engendrer. Et je peux te dire qu'il est immense, cet amour maternel. Déjà, avant le drame, elle était envahissante, mais alors maintenant, elle est juste insupportablement invivable.

Elle nous emmène à Saint Mangouste dès que l'un de nous éternue. Elle veut tout le temps que nous lui racontions tous ce qui nous passe par la tête et nous tient des discours embarrassants comme quoi elle nous aime, qu'elle sera toujours là pour nous et tout. Quand je pense que je la trouvais trop embarrassante quand elle trouait le chapeau de tous ceux qui nous importunaient, Cédric et moi, il y a trois ans - une vraie furie ! Je ne me doutais pas, alors, qu'elle pouvait aller encore plus loin dans la folie maternelle !

Nous sommes ses malicieux petits lutins et ça ne changera jamais, même lorsque nous marcherons avec une canne et que nous aurons des cheveux blancs. C'est flippant, je te l'accorde, mais comment lui en vouloir ? Surtout que j'en profite honteusement pour la faire céder à tous mes caprices de gosse pourri gâté, des fois…

_'...'_

Souvent, même…

_'...'_

Oui, bon d'accord, tout le temps !

_'Mais je n'ai rien dit, mon maître.'_

- C'est tout comme. Enfin, bref, passons !

Elle fait très sévère de prime abord, mais je sais comment l'embobiner. Elle a beau joué les mères intraitables, quand je lui fais ma petite moue de pauvre moldu incompris, elle ne résiste jamais. Si vraiment elle veut m'interdire quelque chose, elle s'en remet à mon père. Lui, ne m'impose pas beaucoup de limites, mais quand il dit non, c'est non. Aucune moue ne le fait céder. Tu m'étonnes ! Il est vacciné depuis des lustres à fréquenter le maître du genre, j'ai nommé Sirius Black.

Pour en revenir aux enfants Potter, tu l'auras déjà compris, j'en suis l'ainé. Dans l'ordre de naissance, il y a moi donc (17 ans), les sextuplés Helen, Hendrick, Helori, Heather, Heloise et Hester (15 ans), les triplées Holly, Honora et Hope (13 ans), Hugo (11 ans), les jumeaux Hortense et Howard (9 ans), les quadruplés Horace, Hillary, Harmony et Heidi (7 ans), les seconds jumeaux Hazel et Hector (5 ans), Hilton (3 ans) et enfin Hayden (1 an).

_'Puis-je vous faire remarquer que vos prénoms commencent tous par un H, mon maître.'_

- Sans blague, c'est vrai ? Heureusement que tu es là, je ne l'avais jamais noté en dix-sept ans d'existence.

_'...'_

- Oh c'est bon, arrête de bouder ! Si tu ne veux pas que je te jette un sort, ne brandis pas ta baguette !

Le H de nos prénoms est une lubie de mon père qui trouve que les initiales HP "ça le fait trop".

'_...'_

- Ai-je précisé que mon paternel a le cerveau d'un troll ?

_'Vous faites bien de le mentionner, mon maître. Cela prouve bien que la sottise est héréditaire.'_

- Espèce de cahier mal relié ! Franchement, il n'y a vraiment que mon farfadet de paternel pour créer un truc qui insulte non seulement son maître mais aussi son propre créateur !

_'Je ne suis pas un _cahier_, mon maître, mais un _livre_.'_

- Continue comme ça et tu ne pourras plus faire la différence !

'...'

- Tu fais bien de te taire ! Bon, j'en suis où moi avec tout ça ? Parce que mine de rien, elle n'avance pas des masses, cette présentation. Ah oui, la marmailles Potter...

Du coup pour savoir quoi est à qui, ma mère a du rajouter l'initiale de nos seconds prénoms. Je ne sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais il y a aussi deux ans d'écart entre chaque ponte. Je suis sûr que c'est du à la méthodologie de mon père, ça. Il a toujours était très logique dans sa folie, lui.

_'Comment la folie peut être logique ?'_

- C'est tout le paradoxe James Potter, ça, Tommy Boy !

Helen Lily Potter, l'aînée des sextuplés, est mon opposée en tout point dans le sens où elle ressemble beaucoup à ma mère en ayant les yeux de mon père. Très studieuse, elle veut être druidesse, plus tard. Tout à son projet, elle dédaigne les invitations des pauvres malheureux qui osent lui demander de sortir avec eux. Quel gâchis ! Avoir tellement de potentiel et ne voir que des livres. Elle est atteinte par le syndrome Granger ! Helen se sent souvent en compétition avec moi pour une raison que nul ne parvient à percer - sauf peut-être mon père et Hortense. Personnellement, je ne me souviens pas l'avoir encouragé en ce sens, et franchement, elle me fond le chaudron avec sa puérile jalousie - on dirait ma mère dans ses grands jours de vexation. Par moment, elle me casse tellement la baguette que je voudrais qu'elle soit déjà partie faire sa formation de druide, au Temple de Dagda, pour laisser mon chaudron vivoter tranquillement.

Hendrik Robert Potter a les cheveux châtain clair et les yeux gris - les yeux des Black, comme dirait mon parrain, héritage de ma grand-mère paternelle, Dorea Melissande Black Potter. Il a laissé pousser ses cheveux pour les discipliner quelque peu - ce qui n'est pas très probant, si tu veux mon avis. Il est tout le contraire d'Helen niveau caractère. Il déteste toute forme de discipline et ne pense qu'à l'aventure. Ce n'est certainement pas lui qui irait s'enfermer dans une formation de vingt ans juste pour lire des pavés poussiéreux. En fait, c'est le grand rebelle de la famille. Il est le seul qui ose transgresser les ordres de papa, même si ça lui attire les pires ennuis de la création. D'ailleurs, mon paternel n'est pas stupide - contrairement aux apparences. Il a bien compris qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'Hendrik en jouant les tyrans. Mon père le manœuvre habilement en lui faisant croire qu'il est libre de ses décisions alors qu'il ne fait que suivre le chemin tracé par James Potter. Eh oui, mon père gagne toujours !

Helori Charles Potter est brun aux yeux violet - héritage de mon grand-père paternel. C'est un fils Potter type, c'est-a-dire qu'il a les cheveux indomptables et qu'il est casse-cou au possible. Il est tellement fière d'être un Potter qu'il va jusqu'à porter des fausses lunettes alors qu'il n'en a absolument pas besoin, dans le seul but de ressembler d'avantage à notre père. N'est-ce pas injuste ? Pourquoi moi, qui les honnis, doit mettre ces fichues binocles alors qu'Helori ne rêve que de ça, lui, et n'en a pas besoin ? Pfff ! Bref... Mon petit frère a un don très rare et très convoité que personne en dehors du cercle familiale ne doit savoir : il peut voir et interpréter les lignes du temps. Il n'est pas aussi doué que l'était mon grand-père, Charlus Potter, un exceptionnelle liseur de rêve ; mais plus il grandit et moins Helori se trompe - en tout cas, jamais pour les prévisions météorologiques. Pour finir, Helori est gay comme moi, ce qui explique qu'il vient souvent me voir lorsqu'il a un problème avec son petit-ami.

Heather Blair Potter est le portrait craché de ma mère, que ce soit au niveau physique séduisant ou caractère embousé. Avec Holly, elles sont les conciliatrices des disputes fraternelles. Sauf qu'elle, elle n'a pas la patience de notre douce sœur et règles les problèmes à la manière d'un dictateur : par la force. Heather est aussi très sportive et veut devenir joueuse professionnelle de swivenhodge. Elle y excelle et papa a déjà promis de la sponsoriser après ses études à Hogwarts. Du haut de ses quinze ans, elle fait tourner bien des têtes et elle en profite allègrement. Elle change de petits-amis comme d'autre de chapeaux, et les traite comme des brownies. En fait, à part les hommes Potter, Heather n'a pas beaucoup d'estime pour la gente masculine. Je rirais bien quand elle tombera vraiment amoureux, elle !

Heloise Dorea Potter est blonde aux yeux noisette. L'explication donnée pour sa blondeur est qu'elle les tient du patrimoine génétique maternel. En tout cas, ce n'est pas chez les Potter qu'elle aurait pu en trouver... quoique, Narcissa Malfoy est blonde alors qu'elle est née Black, mais bon, sa mère est une Rosier qui, eux, sont presque tous blonds, alors ça ne compte pas vraiment... Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que ma sœur est très belle et qu'elle a autant de succès auprès des garçons qu'Heather. Heloise, aussi frêle peut-elle paraitre, veut devenir walkyrie. Elle en a les capacités vu comme elle nous dégnome. Tout comme Helen, elle ne laisse pas les hommes l'approcher, mais je pense que son penchant pour la gente féminine est plus en cause que son ambition de carrière.

Hester Isobel Potter, brune aux yeux verts, est la cadette des sextuplés. Un peu comme Helen, Hester ne s'intéresse pas à l'amour et autres distractions adolescentes. Sauf qu'elle, au lieu d'être plongée dans des manuscrits poussiéreux, est fascinés par les potions. Philtres, poisons, antidotes, solutions, élixir : ces mots font presque jouir Hester d'extase. S'amuser, pour elle, c'est passer la journée penché au-dessus d'un chaudron dégageant une odeur nauséabonde et de la fumée noir. Il n'est donc pas étonnant qu'elle soit la meilleur de sa promotion en potion, et même de l'école entière. C'est l'élève préféré de Slughorn, c'est dire !

Holly Melissa Potter, aînée des triplées, est blonde aux yeux bleus. Malgré cet aspect incongrue de son physique, personne ne peut mettre en doute son appartenance au clan Potter tant elle ressemble à mon père - en plus féminin, tout de même. Elle est jolie et vire déjà pas mal de cœur du haut de ses treize ans. Holly est la doucereux même et l'arrondisseuse d'angle dans les conflits fraternels, avec Heather. Elle ne veut que se marier et avoir une famille heureuse et en bonne santé : le stéréotype même de la fille de bonne famille. Cependant, Holly peut devenir une vraie walkyrie lorsqu'on s'attaque aux personnes qu'elle aime. Elle est assez puissante et connait suffisamment de sorts pour nous tenir en laisse lorsque nous dépassons les bornes. Franchement, on dirait un Remus en jupon !

Honora Grace Potter, cheveux noir aux reflets bleutés et yeux violets, est une diva. Merlin, cette gamine est si versatile que je me demande tous les jours d'où elle tient ce fichu caractère. Pas des Potter, en tout cas. En plus, elle est tellement sotte que s'en est affligeant. Par Gryffondor, est-il possible de ne parler que de chiffon à longueur de journée ? Visiblement, oui. Franchement, je suis consterné qu'une telle idiote soit ma sœur. Je comprends bien que la mode soit une chose importante, surtout pour nous, enfants de nobles dont les moindres faits et gestes sont commentés à qui mieux-mieux. Mais Merlin, à ce point, ça dépasse l'entendement ! Si, au moins, son don de voyance pouvait atténuer un peu sa superficialité, mais non, elle ne s'en sert que pour connaitre les dernières tendances de la mode ! Déjà qu'il est limité, si elle l'utilise de la sorte, son champ de perception sera encore plus restreint. Enfin, je ne m'inquiète pas trop, tout de même. Je me doute que mon manipulateur de paternel ne la laissera pas agir à sa guise.

Hope Claire Potter, blonde vénitien aux yeux verts, est la dernière des triplées. Elle a un véritable don avec les végétaux et animaux. D'ailleurs, nous évitons de la contrarier, n'ayant pas envie de nous faire étrangler dans notre sommeil par un Filet du Diable - oui, elle en serait parfaitement capable, Tom. Elle est toujours fourré dans le potager, le verger ou les écuries. Il est impossible de la garder enfermée longtemps à la maison, rien ne lui allant mieux que le grand air. Contrairement à Hillary, qui est une vraie teigne mais a un visage sérieux, Hope a une frimousse assez espiègle qui ne reflet absolument pas son côté posé. Les inconnus se méfient tout de suite d'elle alors qu'elle ne leur veut aucun mal tant qu'ils respectent la nature et la laisse tranquille à s'occuper de ses petits protégés.

Hugo Valentin Potter est sans aucun doute celui qui ressemble le plus à papa, les lunettes en moins - je suis le seul qui ai hérité de ces horreurs, damnation ! Il a les mêmes cheveux noirs hirsutes, les mêmes yeux noisette, le même sourire énervant. Même au niveau caractère, c'est du copier-coller. Est-ce à cause de cette ressemblance ? Toujours est-il qu'Hugo s'adresse à notre père sur un ton toujours à la limite du respect. On a presque l'impression qu'il le déteste, parfois. Même Hendrick, qui ne se prive pourtant pas pour braver l'autorité paternelle, n'est pas aussi virulent envers lui. Quand il ne cherche pas noise à notre père, Hugo adore martyriser notre plus jeune frère, Horace. Ils ne peuvent tout simplement pas se supporter et sont toujours à baguette tirées. Je suis souvent obligé de jouer l'Auror quand les parents ne sont pas là pour le faire. Les gnomes, je te jure !

Hortense Nora Potter, l'aîné des jumeaux, aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris. Elle n'est pas d'un bord très avenant, ne parle pas beaucoup et n'engagera jamais la conversation d'elle-même. Elle fuit la foule comme le spectre de la Mort et ne se sent à l'aise qu'avec sa famille. Non qu'elle soit timide, mais Hortense a un don bien particulier : elle est une Legilimens née. Elle a la capacité de franchir les barrières spirituelles et "lire" dans les pensées d'autrui. Son don n'est pas aussi puissant que celui de papa, mais suffisamment pour que les ondes mentales environnants l'agressent lorsqu'elle n'érige pas de barrières défensives. Lorsqu'Hortense était bébé, maman ne comprenait jamais pourquoi elle pleurait alors qu'elle avait mangé, était changée et en bonne santé. C'est papa qui se chargeait de la calmer, en édifiant des barrières protectrices autour d'elle. Si bien que ma petite sœur est très attachée à notre père, alors qu'elle adresse à peine un mot par jour à notre mère - cela blesse beaucoup maman, d'ailleurs. Plus jeune, ma sœur était donc agressée à longueur de journée par nos pensées. Depuis, papa lui a appris à ériger ses propres barrières mentales. Mais elle a toujours une attitude distante avec maman. Franchement, je sais que le simple vagabondage des ondes mentales de notre mère ne justifie pas un tel rejet. A mon avis, maman ne doit pas toujours avoir des pensées reluisantes, ce qui provoque le dédain d'Hortense qui déteste l'hypocrisie. D'ailleurs, entre notre paternel et elle, il devient carrément impossible d'avoir une once d'intimité dans cette maison, si on n'est pas un expert en occlumancie !

Howard Payton Potter, cadet des jumeaux - brun aux yeux noisette - est bien plus extravertie que sa jumelle. Si moi, je suis un hyperactif, Howard est carrément tombé dans un chaudron entier de Vitamix étant bébé. Il est toujours en mouvement, courant partout et hurlant sur les tours qu'il sera le plus puissant berserk de Gaiya. Dans cette perspective, il s'entraine jour et nuit et, les moments où il prend une pause, il poursuit papa comme une ombre pour l'inciter à lui apprendre des techniques de combat qui ne sont pas encore à sa portée. Franchement, si Heloise n'était pas là pour l'occuper un peu, je pense que notre paternel l'aurait déjà envoyé sur Matrix ! Autant Hortense ne décroche pas un mot, autant lui, il est impossible de le faire taire. Est-ce du à leur lien de jumeaux ? Toujours est-il que le badinage incessant de Howard ne dérange absolument pas sa jumelle.

Horace William Potter, l'aîné des quadruplés, est auburn aux yeux mordoré. De nous tous, il est le seul dont on puisse douter des gênes Potter. Non qu'il soit physiquement différent - mon paternel en plus roux et rond -, mais ce doxy est un vrai cafard. Il cafte tout aux parents. Ou plutôt à maman parce que papa le rembarre dès qu'il fait mine de cancaner. Même Helen, l'élève modèle de la famille, ne nous dénonce pas, c'est dire - elle préfère régler elle-même ses comptes. Du coup, on boycotte souvent Horace et il n'est pas rare qu'il soit la victime de nos railleries. Il ne s'entend pas du tout avec Hugo et Hillary qui sont ses principaux détracteurs. C'est aussi un glouton invétéré qui fait une rude concurrence à Ron quand ils sont à la même table.

Hillary Zoé Potter - brune aux yeux gris - est une vraie teigne. Elle adore faire des farces, son rêve étant de faire mieux que son idole : Sirius. Sa cible favorite est Horace sur qui elle expérimente ses blagues les plus vicieuses. Ma mère s'arrache les cheveux face à son imagination débordante et dit souvent qu'elle est plus Black que Potter. Lorsqu'on voit Hillary, on comprend à quel point l'influence des Maraudeurs a sévi dans nos rangs. Elle veut travailler dans l'entreprise familiale plus tard, si bien que mon père pense sérieusement à la lui léguer. Faut dire qu'à part elle, personne d'autre ne veut reprendre la Maraude, alors.

Harmonia Faith Potter est rousse aux yeux noisettes. Je te préviens, Tom, ne paries jamais contre elle : elle gagne toujours.

_'J'aurais du mal, mon maître. Il m'est impossible de même m'adresser à Miss votre sœur, étant donnée que mes relations avec les vivants ce limite à mon créateur et mon maître. Comment pourrai-je parier contre elle, dans ces conditions ?'_

- C'est une façon de parler, Tommy Boy ! Je voulais juste te faire comprendre qu'Harmonia a une chance de Felix dès qu'il s'agit de paries.

A croire qu'elle a été bénie au berceau par Lucky, la fée des trèfles. Celui qui joue contre elle est un inconscient ou a bu un litre de Felicis avant ! Elle a un don - si je puis qualifier ça ainsi - particulier pour les jeux de cartes. Les mauvais perdants l'accusent de tricherie, ce qui a déclenché bien des bagarres avec ses frères et sœurs, et même ses petits camarades de classe. Si la marmaille Potter se fait rudement punir pour cette scandaleuse insulte - accuser quelqu'un de tricherie sans preuve implacable à l'appui est une intolérable offense qui se règle baguette en main, au petit matin et avec témoins - ; les écoliers, eux, ne sont pas en reste, loin de là même. Non seulement ils se font dégnomer par ma petite-sœur, mais en plus, leurs professeurs en remettent une couche derrière, puis leurs parents. Oui, vraiment, il vaut mieux ne jamais jouer contre Harmonia si on n'est pas prêt à perdre lamentablement ! Quand je pense qu'elle n'a que sept ans... Le seul qui arrive à contrecarrer cette chance singulière est mon père. Mais bon, lui, il est toujours l'exception qui confirme la règle, pff !

Heidi Sara Potter, mon bout de chou personnel. Toute minuscule, avec ses cheveux blonds dorés et ses grands yeux marines. Je l'adore. A tel point qu'Hugo nous appelle narquoisement : la poule et son poussin. Mais je m'en fiche, je revendique ce rôle de mère-poule. Je pense qu'elle est la seule pour qui je bougerais ma baguette si un scroutt s'approche trop près d'elle quand elle sera en âge d'avoir un petit-ami… quoique, même maintenant, je vois d'un très mauvaise œil tout doxy qui fait mine de lui parler. Heidi est la derrière des quadruplés. Elle est assez capricieuse, je dois dire, mais je l'adore trop pour la gronder quand elle joue les princesses. Ca exaspère maman et fait bien marrer papa. Si je suis honnête, j'avouerais même qu'elle peut être pire qu'Honora parfois. Mais bon, c'est ma petite fée à moi, alors m'en moque, na ! En tout cas, entre Horace et sa gloutonnerie, Hillary et ses farces, Harmonia et sa chance insolente, et Heidi et ses caprices, on peut dire que les quadruplés n'arrange pas la quiétude de la maison.

Hector Xavier Potter, brun aux yeux gris, est, du haut de ses cinq ans, convaincu qu'il sera le futur gouverneur d'Avalon quand il sera grand. Si bien qu'il commence déjà à répéter les discours de remerciement à ses électeurs... sans commentaire. En tout cas, du jour où il a appris à parler, Hector nous abreuve de longs monologues sans qu'on lui demande rien. Tout sujet est bon pour discourir à n'en plus finir, si bien que je suis sûr qu'Hector est l'enfant le plus ennuyeux du monde. En plus, dès qu'il ne comprend pas ou ne sait pas quelque chose, il a toujours le redoutable et exaspérant "pourquoi" à la bouche. Une fois, papa en a eu assez et lui a jeté un _Silencio_ qui l'a rendu muet toute une semaine. Malgré les crises de larmes d'Hector et le courroux de maman - qui n'arrivait pas neutraliser le sort -, mon paternel n'a pas voulu jeter le contre-sort et a prévenu sa femme que si elle continuait à lui chauffer le chaudron ainsi, elle se retrouverait dans le même état que leur fils. Je ne sais pas à quel point son sport en chambre a été limité en représailles, mais ça a été la semaine la plus reposante pour nos oreilles depuis la naissance des quadruplés - car craintif de subir le même sort, personne n'a osé piper mot.

Hazel Cynthia Potter, blonde, yeux gris, est la jumelle de Hector. Autant Howard et Hortense paraissent presque fusionnelles, autant Hector et Hazel ne se supportent pas. Elle est toujours la première à prier son jumeaux de se taire dès qu'il ouvre la bouche. Elle prend un malin plaisir à le contredire à chaque fois, même s'il a raison... non, en fait, _surtout_ s'il a raison ! Mise à part Hector, Hazel s'entend avec tout le monde, surtout avec Hope, qui aime autant les animaux qu'elle. Elle est souvent la complice de Hillary, aussi, la plupart du temps quand cette dernière fait une farce à son jumeau.

Hilton Tanguy Potter - brun au yeux bleu foncé - est une espèce de veracrasse gluant, pff ! Il est toujours collé à maman dès qu'elle est à la maison et fait des crises monstres lorsqu'elle part travailler. Je ne me souviens pas que mes frères et sœurs et moi-même étions aussi accrochés à notre mère à cet âge. Mais quel petit pleurnichard ! Même Horace n'en fait pas autant. De plus, avec toute la fourberie des enfants en bas-âge, il adore faire des bêtises pour nous faire punir à sa place. Si ce stratagème marche avec maman, je peux te dire que papa voit clair dans son jeu et le corrige sévèrement. C'est là qu'on voit le gouffre entre immortel Sang-pur et immortel né-moldu. Comment ma mère, qui est tout de même assez puissante et intelligente, ne voit-elle pas à travers les illusions de ce petit cancrelat ? Ah oui, parce que Hilton a un don très fâcheux : il crée des illusions à volonté. Ca lui pompe beaucoup de ki alors il évite de faire l'étage de ses pouvoirs mais ça ne l'arrête pas de s'en servir contre nous, moi en particulier. Ce gosse me déteste. Je sais pourquoi : il ne supporte pas que je sois le petit préféré de maman. Il la voudrait rien que pour lui. Et si papa n'était pas notre père, justement, il ne voudrait même pas qu'il la touche. Il se prend pour qui, cette bouse de doxy ? Dernier arrivé, dernier servi, non mais !

Et pour finir, Hayden Oscar Potter, brun aux yeux violet, le petit dernier de la famille. Ce n'est encore qu'un bébé, et il n'y a pas vraiment grand chose à dire sur lui. Il fait ses trucs de bambin : dormir, manger, salir ses couches, pleurer et se faufiler dans les endroits les plus invraisemblables de la maison. Il adore Helori et Hortense, qu'il accueille toujours avec beaucoup de joyeux badinages.

Voilà donc ma _petite_ famille. Autour de ce noyau central, gravite un nombre incalculable de personne. Mon père étant fils unique, je n'ai pas de cousins au premier degré, mais au deuxième, j'en ai une ribambelle.

(Oui, je suis obligé de vous les présenter tous pour ne pas avoir à revenir dessus dans les prochains chapitres. C'est d'ailleurs à ça que sert ce chapitre. Je sais, ça me saoule autant que vous, mais l'auteur y tient. Allez savoir pourquoi vu que ça la gonfle autant que nous… Suis-je le seul à penser que cette femme n'est absolument pas cohérente ?)

On commence par le meilleur : Sirius Black, dit Cid. Il est mon parrain et, accessoirement, le neveu et meilleur ami de mon père, plus même, son frère. Je dis neveu parce que la mère de Cid est la fille du frère de ma grand-mère paternel, celle-ci est donc la cousine de mon père, et Sirius son neveu et mon cousin au deuxième degré - As-tu suivi ? Si oui, bravo, si non, laisse tomber.

_'J'ai compris, mon maître.'_

- Ben, bravo.

Pourtant, mon parrain a cinq mois de plus que lui. Ce petit décalage s'explique par le fait que mes grands-parents ont eu mon père sur le tard, ils avaient déjà la quarantaine et perdu tout espoir d'avoir des enfants lorsqu'il est arrivé, comme un miracle - c'est d'ailleurs ainsi que sa mère l'appelait : son petit miracle. Papa brandit parfois son statut d'aîné (oncle/neuve), notamment quand il veut légitimer le fait qu'il ait raison face à mon parrain, ce qui fait bien marrer ce dernier.

A savoir, même si les immortels ont une longue vie, ils n'ont pas un fort taux de natalité à cause justement du gène Dô. Chez les milésiens, les femmes sont ménopausées vers la quarantaine et ne peuvent plus avoir d'enfant après. Chez les elfes, une grossesse dure sept ans et il faut en attendre sept autres entre chaque ponte tant l'accouchement un pénible. Les garous et les vampires ne peuvent s'accoupler qu'avec des moldus pour espérer une descendance, mais là encore, il faut que la mère-porteuse supporte la grossesse ou le sperme de l'étalon soient suffisamment fort pour contrer le système immunitaire des femmes garous ou vampires. Bref, chaque peuple a un inconvénient qui explique le faible taux de natalité des immortels. Ca n'arrange personne parce qu'après la Guerre des Mondes, Rotom a bien besoin de renflouer sa population.

_'La magie n'a pas que des bons côtés, on dirait.'_

- Bah, c'est comme pour tout. Autant dire que des femmes comme Molly Weasley ou ma mère, qui ont réussi à en pondre plus de trois, sont carrément vénérées.

_'Eh bien, quelle fabuleuse compétence !'_

- Voilà qu'il se met a faire de l'ironie maintenant, tss !

Pour en revenir à Cid, il est le genre d'homme à obtenir la bieraubeurre, la mormille et la tavernière - le tavernier, dans son cas. Il n'a pas son pareil pour faire céder les autres et le pauvre Rem, son mari, ne fait pas exception à la règle. Seul mon père sait lui dire non efficacement. Il est aussi le genre à porter fièrement ses couleurs, convictions et opinions. Il n'y a pas de demi-mesure avec lui, c'est tout ou rien. C'est un peu extrémiste, mais quand on sait de quel clan il vient, on comprend mieux.

Son père est mort depuis longtemps et s'est avéré être bien plus paternel qu'il n'y parait. Par contre sa mère, Walburga Black, est une snobe qui se croit au-dessus du reste du monde simplement parce qu'elle n'a soi-disant pas de sang "impur" dans les veines - quand on sait tous les mariages consanguins qu'ont fait les nobles conservateurs, on peut se poser des questions sur la pureté de leurs mentales. Elle n'aime personne, tolère à peine ceux de son propre milieu et seulement s'ils ont un pedigree aussi long que le sien. Très obtus, elle trouve toutes sortes de raison pour rejeter les autres, le statut social et la "noblesse" du sang en premiers critères.

_'Charmant.'_

- Je te le fais pas dire ! Un vrai basilic, cette bonne femme !

Mon parrain a passé toute sa jeunesse à la provoquer. Il faisait plein de bêtises pour la défier et se détruisait à petit feu comme ça. Il dit toujours que sa rencontre avec mon père l'a sauvé - c'est sûrement pour cela qu'il l'écoute… c'est plus probable que le statut d'oncle de mon père, en tout cas. Leur amitié est indestructible. James Potter sans Sirius Black : impensable.

Ca se voit dans leur vie : ils ont tous deux remis à l'autre la responsabilité de leurs enfants, en cas de problèmes, ils travaillent ensemble et sont toujours en train de comploter. Ils habiteraient sûrement dans la même maison si Rem et maman n'y avaient pas mis le bout de leurs baguettes.

Ensuite, il y a Mickael, Gabrielle et Raphael, les enfants de tante Marie, cousine de mon père. Ils portent le nom de Potter alors qu'ils devraient avoir celui de Robbins.

_'Pourquoi ?'_

Simplement parce que quand, il y a douze ans, son mari Embry décéda en laissant un chaudron de dettes derrière lui, les Robbins ne trouvèrent rien de mieux que de vendre tous les biens de ce dernier pour les éponger. Tante Marie et mes cousins se retrouvèrent à la rue et son satyre de beau-frère, chef de la famille, ne lui proposant son aide qu'en échange de ses faveurs. Choquée et désespérée, tante Marie demanda l'aide de mon père, chose qu'elle s'était refusée de faire jusque-là, pour ne pas provoquer de scandale.

Dans notre communauté, une fois qu'une femme est mariée, c'est à son mari et sa famille de subvenir à ses besoins, même en cas de décès du dit mari, puisqu'elle garde son nom d'épouse. Reprendre son nom de jeune fille n'est justifiable que si la famille d'adoption n'a pas le moyen d'entretenir la veuve et les orphelins. Dans ce cas, le chef de famille demande lui-même au père de la veuve ou au chef de sa famille biologique de les reprendre à sa charge. Scroutt, il y a tout un rituel, même !

Mais si c'est la veuve elle-même qui se met sous la protection de sa famille biologique, alors cela jette le déshonneur sur sa famille adoptive, surtout sur son chef qui est alors publiquement discréditée.

_'Pourquoi ?' _

Il y a de multiple raisons où soit la belle-famille est en tord, soit c'est la veuve. Mais dans tous les cas, le chef n'a pas su apprécier correctement la situation au point qu'elle dégénère à une amputation de sa famille. S'il ne sait pas gérer les membres de sa propre famille comment pourrait-on lui accorder des responsabilités ? Voilà pourquoi une famille doit être soudée car sinon elle met en péril sa pérennité.

Autant dire que n'étant pas une famille pauvre, les Robbins se firent écraser par le mépris général et qu'ils ne relevèrent pas de ce scandale. Surtout que lorsque papa apprit à quelle condition Edgar Robbins voulait offrir son aider à tante Marie, il le lamina. Aujourd'hui, les Robbins sont l'une des familles les plus pauvres de Wicca et vivent dans un taudis que même un veracrasse ne voudrait pas, à Knockturn Alley. Ses descendants n'ont aucun avenir autre que celui d'aller proposer leurs charmes et encore, même là, papa veille à ce qu'ils n'aient que le strict minimum.

_'N'est-ce pas quelque peu cruel, mon maître ?'_

Et alors ? Il ne faut pas s'attaquer à notre clan. Moi, j'en aurais fait de même. Les Robbins étaient bien content quand ma tante a renfloué leurs caisses avec sa dote et pour tout remerciement ils la traitent comme une moins que rien, alors qu'ils auraient du la soutenir au moment où elle en avait le plus besoin. Ils ont un peu vite oublié de quel clan elle venait et vont continuer à le payer très cher !

Michael, vingt-neuf ans, s'est marié super jeune - à sa sortie de Hogwarts - avec Baileen Lee. Ils ont deux beaux enfants, Peter et Alice (l'aîné entre à Hogwarts cette année et est le meilleur ami d'Hugo). Ils vivent dans l'une des maisons du Quartier Potter.

_'Le Quartier Potter ?'_

Ca t'étonne qu'on ait un quartier rien que pour nous ? Pff, y a vraiment pas de quoi être impressionné ! Godric's Hollow est un petit bled pas plus grand qu'une boule de cristal, ce qu'ils appellent quartier ne regroupe que sept maisons un peu à l'écart du village. Bon après, c'est vrai que nous possédons toutes les terres limitrophes. Notre propriété, Havenfield, fait un peu plus que soixante-dix mille hectare, même le bois le bordant nous appartient...

_'...'_

Bon, finalement tu peux être impressionné. Vivant ici depuis ma naissance, je ne me rends pas vraiment compte à quel point nos terres sont immenses, désolé. Toujours est-il que Michael occupe un poste de directeur de Département à Gringotts.

Gabrielle, vingt-et-un ans, étudie à Diancecht, l'école supérieure de médicomagie, où elle entamera sa troisième année à la rentrée prochain. Elle est sympa et adore les Bizarr's Sister. Elle est en couple depuis cinq ans avec Nymphadora Tonks, la grande sœur de mon meilleur ami.

Raphy - il déteste que je l'appelle comme ça, hihihi -, dix-sept ans, est celui avec lequel je m'entends le mieux, ce qui est normal vu qu'on a le même âge et qu'il est toujours partant pour nous donner un coup de main quand il s'agit de faire des mauvais tours - il n'a vraiment pas le profile type d'un ravenclaw, celui-là.

Puis, on a Chara et Ianthe Bletchley, les deux filles de tante Victoria.

Chara, vingt-cinq ans, est mariée et a un petit diablotin de quatre ans, Sa Fourberie Brice. Ce gosse est un véritable doxy, un futur SPH en puissance. Même Hilton est un ange en comparaison ! Mais bon, quand on sait les composants de son ADN, on ne s'étonne plus de son sale caractère. Son grand-père maternel est un Bletchley, et ce pauvre gosse descend des Dawis et Pucey de par son père par dessus le marché. Le sang des Potter n'a pu l'empêche de tomber du Côté Obscure de la force. Paix à son âme ! Et puis, tante Victoria a toujours eu le chaudron percé, elle aussi, elle n'a pas arrangé les choses. La preuve, elle a déménagé à Little Hangleton, après son mariage. Trahison ! Elle fait tout ce que son basilic de mari lui dicte. Voilà comment une noble lignée tombe dans la déchéance !

_'...'_

- Tu pourrais compatir, au moins, Tommy boy.

_'...'_

- Pff !

Heureusement, Ianthe, dix-neuf ans, est là pour relever le niveau. Elle, c'est une Potter pur et dur. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment elle fait tournée sa mère en bourrique et dédaigne les dictas de son paternel, nyark !

- Bravo, Ianthe, on est avec toi !

Elle a été recrutée par l'équipe des Harpies et joue au poste de batteuse. Sa mère a poussé des hauts cris quand elle a accepté. Tante Victoria veut que sa cadette fasse un beau mariage dont elle pourrait se vanter auprès des acromentulas d'Hangleton. Pff, elle n'y connaît rien de toute façon ! Enfin, toujours est-il que les choses se sont tant envenimés entre ses parents et elle, que Ianthe s'est enfuie de chez elle dès qu'elle a pu - à sa majorité donc - et a demandé axile chez nous. Un autre scandale. Les Bletcheley ne s'en sont pas encore remis et sont toujours en froid avec notre clan. Ils n'ont pas déshérité leur fille mais ne lui adresse plus la parole.

Ca continue avec Richard, Harold et Hannah Abbot, les enfants de tante Anne. Eux, ils sont plus calmes, mais sont supers sympas et se prennent pas la tête pour une noise.

Richard a épousé Lydie Belby et est déjà père de cinq enfants à seulement vingt-six ans. Mais bon, il a eu des jumeaux en premier alors c'est sûr, ça fait tout de suite beaucoup. Il est Auror.

Harold, vingt ans, est un gros glandeur que le seul mot "travail" rend malade, sa mère ne sait plus quoi faire de lui - quand je pense que mon prénom est un diminutif du sien... je me meurs ! Aucune motivation, aucun projet d'avenir, juste le désir de reste tranquille dans son lit à regarder le plafond. Pa-ssio-nnant ! Je préfère encore me taper la discute avec Chara. Elle, au moins, a un objectif dans la vie, même si c'est devenir une coincée du bulbe à l'accent sifflant.

Heureusement, sa sœur de trois ans son cadet n'a pas pris le même chemin. J'adore Hannah, c'est ma cousine préférée. Elle n'en a pas l'air comme ça mais c'est une véritable gryffondor sous ses dehors d'hufflepuff. Elle n'a pas violé le règlement de l'école autant que mes potes et moi, mais elle n'est pas en reste, non plus. Quand je pense que c'est à elle que le directeur a donné l'insigne de préfet d'Hufflepuff, quelle inconscience... enfin, faut dire qu'il a donné celui de Gryffondor à Ron - là, c'est carrément de la collaboration !

Et pour finir, il y a mes cousins ex-Batte et de nouveau Potter depuis le divorce de tante Elizabeth : Craig et les jumeaux, Duncan et Dorothy. Tante Elizabeth s'est séparé de son mari lorsqu'elle a appris qu'il menait une double vie.

_'Une double vie ?'_

Oui, monsieur entretenait une liaison avec une femme de Ghôl, un autre hillfort de Wicca. Ils ont même eu une fille ensemble. Un beau jour, la maitresse débarque avec enfant et malles devant chez eux, exigeant que son amant assume ses responsabilités. Je peux te dire qu'elle le regrette encore. Elle aurait mieux fait de rester à sa place et vivre aux frais de la princesse, parce qu'elle s'est vite rendu compte que sans ma tante, son amant n'était rien. Et oui, une fois de plus l'argent de notre clan a attiré un coureur de dote et tante Elizabeth a été assez stupide pour s'y laisser prendre - au moins, Embry Robbins aimait sincèrement tante Marie, après ce n'est pas de sa faute si les membres de sa famille sont des parasites. Mais tante Elizabeth a vite rectifié le tir. N'étant pas une Potter pour rien, elle a ruiné son mari avec le divorce - récupérant tout, de son entreprise à ses robes, sans oublié la maison -, avant de l'envoyer en prison. Dans notre société, il est illégal d'entretenir une liaison extraconjugale si les deux époux sont toujours fertiles. Un tel délit est passible de sept ans de prison.

_'Un peu sévère, non ?'_

Je te l'accorde. Mais c'est une précaution pour éviter les conflits de succession. Notre race a déjà du mal à se développer, alors inutile de rendre les choses encore plus difficile avec des querelles puériles pour savoir quoi est à qui. Des règles très stricts ont été éditées par notre Mère, elle-même, pour résoudre ce problème.

Non seulement David Batte a été assez bête pour prendre maitresse avant l'heure, mais en plus, il lui a fait un enfant. La vengeance est peut-être un plat qui se mange froid, mais à chaud, c'est tout aussi douloureux. Du coup, la maitresse qui se faisait entretenir jusque là, a dû travailler pour subvenir au besoin de sa fille et de son amant qui s'est noyé dans l'alcool pour oublier sa déconvenue à sa sortie d'Azkaban. Ahlala, ces hommes qui agitent leurs baguettes en tous les sens sans se préoccuper des conséquences de leurs sorts !

Craig, vingt-trois ans, travaille au Ministère, au département des Mystères en tant qu'alchimiste. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y fait mais ma mère est toujours débordante d'admiration quand elle parle de lui - ce qui explique que mon père ne l'aime pas trop. Mais perso, ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment ça. Non, moi, ce que j'aime chez lui, c'est qu'il soit gay - il est sympa, aussi. Il est en couple avec Charlie Weasley. Et quel couple ! Magnifique ! Mon père et ma mère en version gay, sans le côté guimauve, heureusement.

Duncan, dix-sept ans, est un alien.

_'Qu'est-ce qu'un alien, mon maître ?'_

Un habitant d'un autre monde.

_'Votre cousin est réellement l'un d'entre eux ?'_

- Mais non, je plaisante !

_'Je pensais bien aussi... Soit dit en passant, votre humour est vraiment _passable_, mon maître.'_

- Dis plutôt que tu est trop crédule.

_'...'_

- Et toc !

_'Pff !'_

Pour en revenir à Duncan, ce que je voulais dire c'est que ce mec est tellement bizarre que même dans notre monde, c'est louche !

_'Je sens comme de la mauvaise foi dans vos propos, mon maître.'_

Oui bon, c'est peut-être parce qu'il est à Slytherin que je dis ça - en général, je m'entends très mal avec les représentants de ce blason. Tss, quelle idée aussi de tomber dans ce nid de serpents ! Bref, tu comprendras que j'ai énormément de mal à comprendre l'esprit sifflant de Duncan et que je ne cherche pas vraiment à le faire, d'ailleurs. Lui, me rend l'appareil avec brio. On s'ignore, ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde. On notera que même Chara nous a évité cet affront, et pourtant, avec son caractère de basilic, on n'aurait pas parié là-dessus.

Je n'aime pas trop Dorothy, non plus. Elle nous a évité le vert et argent - y a que Duncan pour se fourrer dans une bouse pareille -, mais elle est trop hautaine et agaçante. Elle croit toujours tout savoir mieux que tout le monde. Si ce n'était pas une fille, je l'aurais scroutté un nombre incalculable de fois, je te jure. Une vrai Mary-Sue en puissance, beurk ! Mais je dois la supporter parce que, comme elle traîne avec Hermione Miss-je-sais-tout Granger, Ron prend toujours le prétexte de mes liens familiaux avec elle pour s'incruster dans leur groupe et balbutier un pathétique "b-b-b-bonjour" quand le courage l'en prend. Et comme c'est les seules fois où il ose adresser la parole de lui-même à l'élue de son cœur... Merlin, ce que je ne ferais pas par amitié !

_'Quelle grandeur d'âme, mon maître. Mes pages s'affolent d'admiration.'_

- T'as pas bientôt fini, oui !

_'Mais je suis sincère, mon maître.'_

- Mais bien sûr ! Prends-moi pour un troll aussi !

Voilà donc pour ma famille biologique.

_'N'avez-vous pas oublié de mentionner votre famille maternelle, mon maître ?'_

- Tu as remarqué. Un bon point pour toi.

Officiellement, je ne connais personne de ma famille maternelle. Ma mère est considérée comme orpheline. Comme tous les enfants de parents moldus, ma mère a été arrachée aux siens dès sa naissance, pour être élevée comme une milésienne à l'orphelinat Génésis.

_'Oh ! Décidément, les mœurs des immortels sont bien étranges.'_

C'est un peu radical et immorale comme solution, je suis d'accord, mais c'est mieux ainsi pour tout le monde.

_'Que voilà une raison bien pratique. Je me demande à qui profite une telle solution.'_

- Recommence pas à te chauffer la couverture, Tommy Boy ! Laisses-moi t'expliquer avant de me coincer les doigts !

Les enfants nés-moldus ne peuvent pas vivre avec leurs parents de part la condition même de ceux-ci. Les quelques expériences tentées furent un vrai désastre. Ils acceptent très mal la condition d'esclaves de leurs parents ce qui provoquent un déséquilibre conduisant souvent à la perte de contrôle de leur magie. Ils deviennent ainsi des dangers pour eux-mêmes et leurs entourages. Cela n'a pas dû être simple de prendre la décision d'enlever des nourrissons à leurs parents, mais parfois, il faut savoir faire le mal pour le bien de tous.

_'Vu sous cet angle, cela me parait une sage décision.'_

D'après ce que je sais, appris en ayant écouté une conversation qui ne me regardait pas, maman a une sœur, Pétunia, je crois. Cette dernière est mariée à Vernon Dursley et a un fils de mon âge du nom de Dudley. Mais cela fait des années qu'elles ne se sont pas vues, les Dursley travaillant comme ouvriers agricoles sur nos terres de Tchuba.

Cependant à une époque, ce n'était pas le cas. Sachant son angoisse quant à ses origines, mon père a joué de ses relations pour retrouver la trace de la famille moldue de maman. C'est ainsi que le jour de leur mariage, ma grand-mère maternelle, Garance Evans, et sa fille, Pétunia, ainsi que le mari et la belle-sœur de cette dernière, furent introduit au service de notre clan et offert à maman comme cadeau de mariage.

_'Plus j'en apprend et plus je suis "sceptique" quant à la mentalité des immortels.'_

- Ah, ne sois pas si choqué, Tom ! C'est courant chez nous d'offrir des moldus... enfin pas si courant que ça, vu qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de clan qui possède des moldus. La grande majorité d'entre eux sont cantonnés dans les camps de Genèse de Drear. Les rares clan ayant des moldus, les ont reçu de la reine en remerciement pour service rendu à la nation. Ma mère était comme toi, pas très enthousiaste à cette idée, jusqu'à ce que mon père lui relève _qui_ étaient ces moldus.

Si ma grand-mère a accueilli sa fille disparue à chaudes larmes, ce n'est pas le cas des Dursley - Pétunia surtout, qui était jalouse du sort de ma mère, immortelle et épouse d'un noble, chef de clan de surcroit. Au lieu d'être reconnaissant à mon père de les avoir sortis de leur condition précaire, les Dursley ont joué les petits chefs avec les serviteurs déjà en place depuis des générations. Visiblement, ils pensaient que le lien de parenté avec ma mère leur donnait une position supérieure aux brownies et gens du clan. Papa a vite fait de les détromper et a exilé les Durlsey sur nos terres les plus lointaines où le contremaître à pour ordre de leur mener la vie dure. Seule ma grand-mère est restée chez nous. Malheureusement, sa faible constitution lui couta la vie deux mois plus tard. Quand Holly est née avec ses cheveux blond et ses yeux bleus si semblable à ceux de ma grand-mère, maman fit véritablement son deuil.

Mon père étant fils unique et le dernier Potter du nom à son époque, il voulait avoir beaucoup d'enfants pour renflouer notre arbre généalogie.

_'Déci...'_

- Je sais ce que tu penses et je te coupe tout de suite : non, pour lui aussi, vingt-et-un enfants ce n'est pas suffisant. De ce coté-là, ils se sont bien trouvés, avec ma mère. Lui, il voulait quarante-deux scroutts pour pouvoir constituer six équipes de Quidditch et organiser des tournois interfamiliaux... sans commentaire.

_'...'_

Enfin, le Destin en a décidé autrement, il a réalisé son rêve mais pas comme il le souhaitait. Lui, qui à dix-sept ans était le seul membre du clan Potter, peut maintenant en compte trente-trois autres. Je vois ses yeux briller à chaque fois qu'il contemple notre arbre généalogique et c'est vraiment un merveilleux spectacle.

Passons, maintenant, à ma famille de cœur qui est riche, assurément.

Tout d'abord, le troisième de la bande des Maraudeurs : Remus Lupin - surnommé Rem. Je le considère comme ma seconde maman. Rem en ferait une gradoncelle s'il lisait ces mots, héhé.

Rem est un lycan ascendant Lupus, c'est-à-dire qu'il est né garou d'un parent loup-garou et d'un autre non. Son père était lycan et sa mère moldue - ils sont morts suite à un attentat durant la Guerre des Mondes. Les lycans font partis de ces races qui ne peuvent procréer qu'avec des êtres dépourvus de toute magie, d'où les union avec les moldus - entre eux, ils ne peuvent pas car alors ils engendrent des êtres tellement violents que Voldemort est un brownie à côté. Dans leur caste, Rem est un philodox car il est né à la demi-lune et fait parti de la tribu des Astrolâtres de par son père.

Il est l'ambassadeur d'Elbrou à Wicca. Le fait qu'il se soit imprégné d'un milésien lui assure un poste permanent ici.

_'Imprégné ?'_

Ah, l'imprégnation ! C'est une chose magnifique et terrible à la fois. Comme les veela et leur compagnons, les vampires et leurs calices, les lycans ont aussi une personne qui leur est prédestinée et dont ils s'enchaînent dès leur première rencontre. C'est ça l'imprégnation : la reconnaissance de son valéon. Remus s'est imprégné de Cid alors qu'il n'avait que quinze ans. Ce qui explique qu'il se soit fait embrigader dans tous les mauvais coups des deux autres farfadets.

Remus a beaucoup apporté aux relations diplomatiques entre nos deux peuples et a su réparer les dégâts causés par Fenrir Greyback, loup-garou sanguinaire qui s'était allié aux fomorii et Voldemort. Greyback était à la tête d'un mouvement terroriste voulant soi-disant la libération des lycans, mais ne faisant que tuer des innocents par des attentats, entachant la réputation de ses frères par ses actes monstrueux.

Quand il ne prône pas la paix dans le monde, le calme et sage Remus n'aspire qu'à une petite vie pépère dans sa baraque avec jardin, à cultiver ses légumes sous le chant des gentils oiseaux. Je me demande comment un être aussi tranquille que lui a pu s'acoquiner avec deux farfadets comme mon parrain et mon père. Soit disant que son rôle est justement de les tempérer... Mais bien sûr ! J'y crois que moyennement à cette vérité, vu le comportement souvent limite de deux autres. Seule une injection de mélasse de glumbumble pourrait les calmer... et encore !

Rem est trop gentil, c'est ça son gros problème. Il aide les petites vieilles à transplanner, il ramasse les gnomes dégnomés, il signe toutes les pétitions pour sauver brownies et cracmols...

_'Etre gentil n'est pas une tare, mon maître.'_

Parfaitement d'accord, mais à ce point, c'est carrément de la débilité ! Si mon parrain n'était pas là pour le protéger, tout le monde en profiterait. Mais bon, il est aussi le genre de personne qui désarme les autres d'un simple sourire. On lui donnerait la Pierre Philosophale sans Serment Inviolable quand il sort son fameux "sourire magique".

Enfin, faut faire gaffe à son air de ne pas y toucher, tout de même. Ne pas oublier qu'il est un garou, particulièrement susceptible à l'approche de la pleine lune et doter d'un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue très impressionnant - heureusement qu'il ne s'en sert que rarement.

_'Il faut savoir ce que vous voulez : faut-il qu'il soit gentil ou méchant ?'_

- Il y a un juste milieu à toute chose, Tommy Boy. Le problème de Rem, c'est justement qu'il passe d'un extrême à l'autre suivant les phases de la lune. C'est assez déconcertant et dangereux.

_'On appelle ça : être lunatique, mon maître. Ce qui est parfaitement normale pour un enfant de la lune. C'est comme si vous reprochiez à un fils du soleil de trop briller.'_

... Je trouve que tu sais bien des choses pour un livre vierge, toi !

_'Je vous ai bien dis que j'avais quelques bases.'_

- ... Faudra que tu m'en dises plus sur ces bases, que je saches quand je dois te déchirer la reliure !

Bref, si le sourire magique ne fonctionne pas, les crocs, eux, oui.

Comme ils ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants, Cid et Rem ont adopté des orphelins de Génésis. Ces petits chanceux s'appellent Elliot, Arsène, Oriana et Charlynn. Si Elliot et Oriana sont des Black, Arsène et Charlynn sont des Lupin.

_'Ils n'ont pas le même nom ?'_

En effet. Tout comme Cid et Rem ne peuvent avoir d'enfant ensemble de part leurs différences raciales, ils ne peuvent non plus associer leur nom. Unir deux noms pour n'en former plus qu'un est identique à mêler deux ADN pour créer un être. Cela provoque une alliance des hérédités pour ne former plus qu'une. Si c'est chose parfaitement envisageable entre deux milésiens, malheureusement, entre deux immortels de race différente, c'est impossible car nos magies ne sont pas compatibles. Elles se rejettent mutuellement ou tentent de prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre. Du coup, soit Sirius devait abandonner son patrimoine milésien pour celui des lycans, soit Remus devait faire ce sacrifice. Chose totalement insensée pour deux chefs de clan ducal. Enfin de compte, ils se sont mariés mais ont chacun gardé leur nom de naissance pour la pérennité de leur lignée respective.

Dans mon cas, c'est Elliot qui m'intéresse le plus, vu qu'il fait partie de mes meilleurs amis. Il est sans aucun doute le plus sage et studieux de notre bande, ce qui désespère Cid. Quand Rem et mon parrain l'ont adopté, il avait déjà sept ans. Imagine notre surprise à sa vue. Ils étaient partis pour chercher un nourrisson et ils sont revenus avec un grand gaillard de sept piges.

Avec ses cheveux blonds toujours parfaitement coiffés faisant un contraste saisissant avec ses yeux vairons - l'un est bleu et l'autre est dorée -, il a beaucoup de succès auprès des filles. Non seulement il a une bouille d'ange, mais en plus, il en a le comportement. Intelligent, calme, galant, ordonné, serviable, courageux, le parfait prince charmant. Rem et Cid n'ont pas besoin de lui demander de ranger sa chambre, il le fait de lui-même, ce qui nous a toujours sidérés, Ron et moi, à qui il faut au moins la menace d'être privé de Quidditch pour en arriver à cette extrémité. Sirius a beau tenté de lui inculquer le sens du bordel dans le dos de Rem, Elliot n'en a fait qu'à sa tête. Moi, j'aurais bien aimé que ma mère m'éduque de la même manière !

_'Vous devriez plutôt prendre exemple sur lui, mon maître.'_

- Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

_'Ce qui prouve bien que j'ai raison.'_

- Argh tais-toi ! Tu crois que j'en ai pas assez de ma mère qui me rabâche toujours les oreilles avec Elliot-Perfection !

D'ailleurs, à cause d'elle, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à accepter ce garçon trop parfait qu'elle prenait trop souvent en exemple à mon goût. Je l'avoue, j'étais très jaloux de lui et lui faisait pas mal de crasses pour me venger.

_'Attitude vraiment puérile, mon maître.'_

- Tommy Boy, t'es à un sort de la combustion instantané !

_'Je me tais.'_

- Vaut mieux pour toi, oui !

De son côté, Elliot ne m'épargnait pas, non plus. Il était gentil avec tout le monde sauf avec moi qu'il qualifiait de gnome – c'est lui, le scroutt qui m'a donné cet horrible surnom, grrr, ça se paiera un jour, foi de Potter !

_'Pouvez-vous vraiment vous en plaindre, mon maître ?'_

- Tu ne devais pas te taire, toi ?

_'Oups. Motus.'_

- Pfff...

Seule la ténacité de Teddy a eu raison de notre animosité réciproque. Il faut dire qu'il ne nous a pas laissé le choix. Il n'a jamais demandé notre avis, décrétant d'office qu'Elliot jouait avec nous, point barre. Comme Teddy est très têtu et peut devenir une vraie teigne lorsqu'il veut quelque chose, on a toujours cédé. C'est comme ça que, petit à petit, Elliot s'est intégré à notre bande. Bien sûr, je suis encore agacé que ma mère me compare à lui. Mais bon, il n'y peut rien, lui.

_'V...'_

- Un seul commentaire, Tom - _un seul_ - et tu deviens cahier !

_'...'_

Ensuite, il y a mes deux supers potes : Ronald Weasley et Ted Tonks. On se connaît depuis toujours et on ne s'est plus séparé depuis "l'affaire du skaven". Un skaven est un hybride mi-homme, mi-rat, aussi sournois que méchant. Il a tenté de nous attirer dans son terrier pour nous faire Merlin seul sait quoi. Je peux te dire qu'entre Andromeda, la mère de Teddy, Molly, celle de Ron, et la mienne, il a vite compris son erreur. Il a détalé comme le sale rat qu'il est quand elles lui sont tombées dessus. Quand mon père a appris ce qu'il s'est passé, il a ratissé tout Wicca jusqu'à le trouver et lui faire passer ses envies de pédophile.

Teddy est le petit cousin et second filleul de Cid. De part ce fait, c'est mon plus vieil ami. Il vit à Wimbourne, une ville à trois cent kilomètres de chez moi, avec sa mère, Andromeda, et sa sœur aînée, Nymphadora. Son père, Ted Tonks, un journaliste, est mort durant un reportage qui a mal tourné alors que sa femme était enceinte de trois mois. C'est en son honneur qu'elle a prénommé leur fils ainsi. Comme il est toujours fourré chez Cid, on a quasiment été élevé ensemble. Teddy est dingue de musique. Il joue merveilleusement bien de la guitare et veut monter un groupe pour passer pro. Il est gay, lui aussi, ce qui est très pratique. C'est vers lui que je me tourne dès que j'ai un problème côté cœur – il y a mon père aussi, mais je me confie plus à Teddy, tout de même.

_'Votre _père_ ? Vous parlez de vos émois sentimentales avec votre _père_ ?_'

Soit pas si étonné, Tom ! Saches qu'avec ses deux meilleurs potes gays, il est rudement calé en la matière. Papa donne de judicieux conseils et ne se trouble pas facilement, pas le genre à s'évanouir si on parle de sodomie et tout le reste. Comme il dit, lui aussi a un service trois pièces, c'est juste la position du trou qui change, pas la libido.

_'...'_

- Très fin, mon père, je sais.

En tout cas, je peux tout lui dire de ce côté-là, ce qui n'est pas le cas avec ma mère. Déjà, c'est une femme, alors bon, elle ne peut pas comprendre l'esprit délicat des mecs. En plus, l'amour entre homme la rend complètement gaga, il suffit de la voir quand Rem et Cid s'embrassent devant elle. Elle me fout la honte, je te jure !

Ron est le sixième garçon d'une famille de sept enfants. Il vit assez mal ce statut de cadet des fils Weasley, ce qui explique sa soif de reconnaissance. Il habite avec ses parents, ses frères et sa sœur à Ottery St Catchpole, un hameau de l'autre côté de la rivière. Son père travaille au Ministère et sa mère est femme au foyer et également la meilleure cuisinière d'Avalon - elle gagne tous les concours de l'hillfort. Ron est comme moi, plutôt porté sur le sport et les coups fourrés que les études. Les potes se moquent souvent de lui à cause de son comportement excessivement possessif à mon égard. Il foudroie du regard tout mec qui tente d'attenter à ma vertu.

_'Aurait-il également des penchants pour son propre sexe ?'_

Non, non, il n'est gay ! Il se comporte avec moi exactement comme avec sa petite sœur. C'est assez énervant, mais bon, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir longtemps, surtout que la plupart du temps, il s'interpose entre mes fans hystériques et moi.

Il est amoureux d'Hermione Granger mais n'ose pas se déclarer malgré tous nos efforts. Quel bowtruckle ! En dehors de la préfète, il adore les échecs et voue un véritable culte aux Canons de Chudley, l'équipe de Quidditch la plus nulle du championnat. Il a vraiment des goûts de troll, le King Rong !

Elliot, Ron et Teddy sont mes frères de cœur, les complices de tous mes crimes, les partenaires récréatifs, les alliés dans la bagarre, les témoins des premiers émois de la puberté. On a fait les quatre cents coups ensemble et, au grand désespoir de nos parents respectifs - sauf Sirius -, on est très inventif. Je ne peux tout simplement pas imaginer ma vie sans leurs tronches de scroutts dans les parages.

_'Cela m'a tout l'air d'une belle amitié.'_

- Ouaip !

Après, viennent mes trois autres potes de dortoir à Hogwarts : Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan. Je suis moins proche d'eux que de Ron, Elliot et Teddy, mais on s'entend très bien.

Neville habite à Montrose, avec sa grand-mère qui l'a élevé. Ses parents étaient de remarquables Aurors qui ont malheureusement fini à St Mangouste après un duel titanesque contre le couple Lestrange - de vrais psychopathes qui enlevaient des gens pour les torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

_'Charmant.'_

- Je te le fais pas dire ! Papa dit toujours que marier Bellatrix Black à Rodolphus Lestrange fut la décision la plus insensée de Cygnus Black.

_'Black ? Comment votre parrain ?'_

- C'était sa cousine.

_'...'_

- T'inquiète pas. Cid n'est pas du genre à torturer ses proies. Lui, préfère toujours en finir rapidement, parce qu'il n'a pas que ça à faire.

_'Dois-je me sentir rassuré, mon maître ?'_

- Nyark, nyark, nyark !

Pour en revenir à Neville, j'ai mis un certain temps à vraiment le considérer comme un ami. Pendant nos premières années à Hogwarts, il était beaucoup trop timide et peureux. Il ne voulait jamais participer à nos plans machiavéliques, alors on le laissait souvent derrière nous. Lui, il préférait s'extasier sur les plantes mortellement ennuyeuses qui poussaient sous ses pieds, sujet barbant en soit pour des gamins n'aspirant qu'à sauter partout.

_'Mais je gage que sa grand-mère ne reçoit pas de lettres des professeurs contrariés parce qu'il n'aurait pas fait ses devoirs.'_

- Détrompes-toi ! Neville est tellement tête en l'air qu'il oublierait sa tête si elle n'était pas greffée à son cou !

Ce n'est qu'en cinquième année que Nev est devenu plus qu'un boulet à traîner. Il s'est énormément épanoui et affirmé. Si bien que maintenant, il ose même remettre ses détracteurs à leurs places, allant jusqu'à sortir sa baguette si nécessaire. Lui qui n'osait même pas respirer de peur de déranger, avant.

Dean vit à Puddlemere, la plus grande cités d'Avalon. Il a une sœur aînée et une petite sœur. Il a un talent inné pour le dessin et veut devenir dessinateur de BD. Il aime bien nous tirer le portrait, surtout Ginny - il voudrait bien sortir avec elle, mais il n'ose pas l'aborder de peur de représailles de notre King Rong nationale - et moi - il a même emprunté mon physique pour son personnage fétiche. J'adore Dean. Il est sympa, cool, joue super bien au Quidditch et ne se prend pas la tête pour une noise. La seule chose qui me dérange chez lui, c'est son goût immodéré pour les pintades.

_'Les pintades ? Vous voulez dire qu'il aime manger de la volaille ? En quoi est-ce dérangeant ?'_

- Mais non ! Pintade est un surnom qu'on donne aux filles, Tom ! Surtout celle qui gloussent comme des dindes sur notre passage et qui ne se préoccupent que de leur plumage. Honora fait une parfaite pintade !

_'Oh, je vois.'_

A onze ans déjà, alors que nous, on avait la tête pleine de balais et vif d'or ; lui se cachait dans les placards exigus et les salles désinfectées pour embrasser les demoiselles et voir ce que dissimulaient leurs robes. Il est plus rapide qu'un sort pour soulever les plumes des pintades, et sans magie, s'il vous plait. Un vrai satyre en puissance !

_'Souvenez-vous que, vous, vous vouliez épouser votre parrain, un homme déjà marié de surcroit, à seulement sept ans, mon maître.'_

- Grr ! Tom, tais-toi !

Seamus est un vrai pyromane. Il crame toujours quelque chose dès qu'il a baguette en main, pas étonnant qu'il soit à Gryffondor, donc. Il est débordant d'une énergie inépuisable, a un ego surdimensionné et est extravaguant. Il est très sûr de lui, même trop pour son propre bien, est bruyant, égocentrique, voir même bizarre. Mais on a beau se plaindre de son tempérament, lorsqu'il n'est pas là, le calme est dérangeant et le vide étouffant.

Il habite avec sa mère et sa sœur à Tinworth, un bourg près de la mer. Son scélérat de père s'est barré avec sa secrétaire quand il avait onze ans. Non seulement il a été infidèle mais en plus, il est parti avec toutes leurs économies. Après la découverte du pillage de son compte-joint, Mrs Finnigann a été obligée de trouver un travail pour subvenir aux besoins de ses deux enfants. Seamus a donc dû s'occuper de sa petite sœur, ce qui explique qu'il soit bien plus mature qu'il ne laisse deviner de prime abord. Il est très débrouillard et habile de ses mains.

Depuis qu'il est en âge de bosser, on ne le voit plus trop pendant les vacances car il enchaîne les petits boulots pour aider sa mère et se payer ses études supérieurs. La mode est la seule chose qui l'intéresse vraiment. Quand je fais du shopping, je l'entraîne toujours avec moi car il sait mieux que personne ce qui me va. Il adore ça et moi, ça me permet de ne pas ressembler à une harpie.

Voilà ! Tu connais tout le monde, maintenant.

_'Je vous remercie d'avoir pris de votre temps pour m'enseigner tout cela, mon maître.'_

- Tommy Boy, stop à l'ironie.

_'Mais je suis sincère, mon maître'_

- Mouais. On va dire que je te laisse le bénéfice du doute.

Tu remarqueras qu'il n'y a aucune fille dans ma bande. Normal, la majorité d'entre elles voudraient nous faire boire un philtre d'amour et la minorité nous lancer un _Avada_. Les pintades sont carrément soûlantes. On dirait qu'elles sont toujours sous maléfice, passant de l'euphorie à la dépression en un battement d'aile de vif doré. Galère, quoi !

Tu pourrais croire que moi, étant gay, je ne me prends plus la tête avec leurs états d'âme. Que nenni ! Tu penses bien qu'il y en a toujours une pour se croire irrésistible au point de me "ramener dans le droit chemin". Bande d'ogresses !

- HARRYYYYYYYYYY !

* * *

><p>Matrix : ce nom vient du film Matrix, bien sûr. Pas que le nom d'ailleurs. Le concept même de ce peuple vient du film. Donc tout ce qui pourrait se rapporter à Matrix ne m'appartient pas.<p>

Gemsilica : ce nom vient du manga _The royal doll orchestra_ de Kaori Yuki. D'ailleurs la plus part des noms des veela seront tirés de ce manga.

Dial : prit dans _One Piece_ quand ils sont sur l'île céleste. Coquillage qui enregistre les sons. Sauf qu'ici, ce serait plutôt un cd en forme de coquillage.

Vador : ce nom vient bien sûr de _Stars Wars_

L'imprégnation : concept honteusement copier sur _Twilight_.


	3. Chap 02 : 17 ans

_28 equos, An 17, 66ème Siècle, 2ème Mue, 3ème Cycle,_

- HARRYYYYYYYYYY !

- Erk !

Je sursaute si fort que j'en tombe du lit. Aïeuuuhhh !

- TU VAS ÊTRE EN RETARD !

En retard ?

Zieute du côté de Vil...

8h12.

8h12 !

J'AI MON EXAMEN DANS 58 MINUTES !

Scroutt ! Ca bavasse, ça bavasse, et le sablier s'affole, lui ! Bon, Tom, à partir de maintenant, tu passes en mode "Observation", parce que je n'ai pas le temps de t'en dire plus.

_'Bien, maître. Mode "Observation" enclenché.'_

Allez, let's go !

Je me lève en catastrophe, file dans la salle de bain, me jette dans la cabine de douche. Je me lave et me shampooine en deux sorts, enfile un peignoir douillet et me poste devant le miroir. Merlin soit loué, Clover, mon brownie personnel, est au taquet. Déjà, il s'active autour de moi : un sort pour me nettoyer les dents, un autre pour me raser, encore un anti-peau sèche, et un dernier anti-transpiration. Une touche de parfum, un coup de peigne et je galope vers mon dressing où ma mise m'attend, sagement suspendue. Je monte aussitôt sur un petit marchepieds, devant un grand miroir sur pied à trois facettes.

J'enfile mes vêtements au fur et à mesure qu'ils se présentent à moi. D'abords mes braies de soie blanche, puis le pantalon, noir évidement, ensuite une chainse blanche. Alors que la cravate se noue elle-même autour de mon cou en nœud cascade - sans m'étrangler, merci bien -, je passe un gilet à rayures vert et or. Puis vint la robe en lin noir et émeraude. Mes chausses, un peu agacées que je ne leur prête aucune attention depuis qu'elles se sont présentées à moi, tente de s'enfiler à mes pieds par tous les moyens, quitte à me faire tomber. Je soulève tour à tour chacune de mes jambes pour qu'elles puissent les couvrir et mes derby en profitent pour faire de même. Pendant que les boutons de chainse, gilet et robe se ferment seules, mes chaussures se lassent et ma chevalière se glisse à mon auriculaire gauche.

Braies, pantalon, chainse, chausses, gilet, robe, derby... qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié ? Ah oui, le plus important : la baguette ! Fin prêt, je sors enfin de ma chambre pour me rendre dans la salle lavande réservée au déjeuner en famille. Je dévale les escaliers, traverse presque en courant le couloir et débarque en trombe dans la salle à manger.

- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas appelé plutôt ? je beugle. J'ai raté le bus !

- Baisse d'un ton, veux-tu, me réprimande ma mère, les sourcils froncés alors que mon père est mort de rire. Il me semble qu'à dix-sept ans, tu ne devrais plus avoir besoin que l'on te serve de réveil.

J'ai à peine le temps de m'asseoir à table qu'Oak, l'un de nos brownies, a déjà déposé un petit déjeuner complet devant moi. Seuls mes parents sont debout, mes frères et sœurs ronflant encore, les horribles chanceux.

- J'ai les yeux ouverts depuis six heures, je te signale, je marmonne en engloutissant mes tartines à la vitesse d'un sort.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué durant deux heures alors ?

- Voyons, Lily ! fait mon paternel avec un petit air faussement horrifié. Ce n'est vraiment pas le genre de questions que l'on pose à un adolescent plein d'hormones.

- Pa... ! Kof, kof, kof..., je m'étouffe avec une tartine.

- James, tu es impossible ! gronde maman en se penchant vers moi, le visage inquiet. Ca va, mon chéri ?

- Doucement, ricane mon paternel en me tapant puissamment dans le dos.

C'est ça, non content de me foutre la honte, décroches-moi un poumon tant que t'y es, père indigne !

Ma quinte de toux m'ayant coupé l'appétit et l'heure tournant, je me lève sans finir mon déjeuner - sacrilège !

- 'pa, tu m'emmènes ?

- Impossible, j'ai les derniers préparatifs de ta fête à superviser, mon grand.

Ah oui, la _fameuse_ soirée d'anniversaire. C'est Cid qui a eu cette _merveilleuse_ idée. Soi-disant que « dix-sept ans est un cap important de la vie qu'il faut célébrer dignement ». Il n'a pas tord mais…

_Pourquoi ? _

Hum, parfois j'oublie que tu ne sais rien sur notre monde, Tom. Alors, laisse-moi t'expliquer. La majorité à Wicca est à dix-sept ans. Outre les avantages classiques - droit de vote, passage du permis de transplannage, autorisation à la consommation d'alcool, etc -, on peut enfin utiliser la magie en dehors des écoles - ce qui simplifie grandement la vie, je t'assure.

Avant la majorité, un milésien n'est pas considéré comme un sorcier à part entière, mais plutôt comme un apprenti, comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué. Il ne peut user de la magie que sous la vigilance d'adultes qualifiés dans un cadre parfaitement adapter aux débordements. Après la majorité, il peut enfin faire usage de la magie sans surveillance. Donc, oui, c'est un cap important.

Pour en revenir à ma fête surprise non-désirée : c'est n'importe quoi ! Moi, j'aurais préféré un simple repas avec ma famille et mes amis, comme les années précédentes. Mais quand Cid à une idée derrière la tête, rien ne peut l'en déloger, pas même un _Oubliette_. Comme en plus mon père le soutient, me voilà bon pour subir la moitié d'Avalon. Oui, parce que quand j'ai tendu ma liste d'invités longue d'une quinzaine de nom, Cid m'a dit de revenir dans cent personnes. J'ai bravement tenu le siège jusqu'à ce qu'il me menace de faire lui-même la liste. Donc, non seulement je vais avoir une grande fiesta que je n'ai pas demandée mais en plus, je vais devoir subir des personnes que j'apprécie moyennement. Merci parrain !

- Maman ? je tourne vers elle des yeux implorants.

- Ah non, Harry, désolé ! Moi aussi, j'ai des choses à faire, notamment m'occuper de tes frères et sœurs.

- Mais je vais être en retard ! je pleurniche.

Elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure. Je sens qu'elle va céder. Mais mon père intervient - saboteur !

- Saphir ira avec toi, sourit-il en secouant la tête.

- SAPHIR ! je m'horrifie.

C'est une autre de nos brownies. Je n'ai rien contre elle et ne penses pas qu'elle me ferait le moindre mal. C'est juste que les brownies ne savent pas transplanner. Eux, ils se déportent. Non, ce n'est pas la même chose, justement. Si le résultat est le même, la manière de faire est totalement différente.

Nous, nous ouvrons un passage dimensionnel qui relie un point à un autre, par lequel nous voyageons. Alors que les brownies, eux, désagrègent leurs corps pour le reconstituer à l'endroit voulu - totalement dément. C'est une magie que les sorciers sont incapables de faire. Par contre, un brownie peut transporter un autre immortel de cette façon. Mais c'est très désagréable, pire que la poudre de cheminette, c'est dire !

- C'est ça ou tu prends le bus, dit mon père en se levant.

Tu parles d'un choix ! Souffrir ou rater mon permis. A priori, on pourrait croire que je prendrais la seconde option, mais c'est sans compter sur ma croissance tardive qui a imposé sa marque, là aussi. Je suis le seul de ma bande qui n'ai pas encore le permis, date de naissance oblige. Même Neville l'a eu, ce qui est un miracle en soit vu le nombre de fois où il s'est désarticulé durant le stage à Hogwarts.

- Maître Harry, êtes-vous prêt, maître ? demande la petite créature.

- Oui, on y va, je me résigne.

- Et mon bisou, alors ? réclame ma mère en se mettant en travers de ma route.

Elle n'a pas le temps de m'emmener mais pour m'en faire perdre, oui. Tss ! Un brin agacé, je dépose une bise aérienne sur sa joue.

- A tout à l'heure et bonne chance.

- Ouais, ouais, je marmonne alors que Clover me tend chapeau, gants et cape.

- Si tu le rates, je te castre, me lance mon père, très sérieux.

J'en trébuche d'effroi. C'est qu'il en serait capable, ce farfadet.

- James ! fait ma mère alors que mon crétin de père se gausse comme un doxy.

Saphir disparaît dans un pop, m'entraînant avec elle, ce qui m'empêche de dire à mon vieux tout le _bien_ que je pense de lui.

**xxx**

JE VAIS MOURIR !

Ça fait une heure et demie que j'attends de savoir si j'ai eu ou non mon permis. Tous mes amis ont déjà eu le temps de me refléter pour savoir si j'ai enfin perdu mon statut de piéton. Papa et Cid me harcèlent depuis une demie heure si bien que j'ai du mettre mon mira sans teinte pour avoir la paix. Si ce basilic d'examinateur ne se décide pas tout de suite à mettre fin à mes souffrances, c'est moi qui abrège sa carrière de sadique !

En plus, comble de malchance, sur tous les examinateurs d'Avalon, je suis tombé sur celui qui a la réputation d'être le plus sévère. Edmund Blood. Il a recalé autant d'élèves que les Bizarr' Sister comptent de fans. A ce qu'il paraît, depuis le début de l'année, seul un candidat a eu sa licence avec lui, Draco Malfoy - Pff, ce frimeur !

Pourquoi je ne suis pas tombé sur Wilkie Tycross ? Il a la réputation d'être super sympa. Pour preuve, c'est lui qui a donné son permis à Neville. N'y vois aucune méchanceté là dedans, mais bon, faut reconnaitre que Neville et le transplannage ne sont pas à associer dans un même chaudron... ouais en tout cas, lui, il l'a eu, son permis, alors que moi, je ne peux pas _encore_ en dire autant. DAMNATION !

Ah, ça y est, il a fini de remplir les formulaires. Tu crois qu'il aurait dit au fur et à mesure des passages qui l'a eu ou pas ? Que nenni ! il nous a tous fait poiroter jusqu'à ce que le dernier candidat passe. Détraqueur !

Il nous fait face et les sentences tombent. Crises de larme et vives protestations suivent.

- Pourquoi je suis recalé ? J'ai été parfait ! hurle un candidat.

Je confirme, j'ai passé l'examen en binôme avec lui. S'il ne l'a pas, alors c'est mort pour moi. Non qu'il ait été meilleur que moi, je dirais qu'on a aussi bien transplanné l'un que l'autre.

- Parfait ? répète sèchement l'examinateur. Observez-vous dans un miroir avant de sortir une telle énormité.

L'autre fait aussitôt apparaître une glace de sa baguette, légèrement inquiet. Mais il a beau se regarder sous toutes les coutures, il ne lui manque aucun bout d'anatomie.

- Mais je suis entier ! rage-t-il alors que son instructeur tente de le calmer.

- Entier moins un piercing à votre arcade sourcilière gauche, contre tranquillement l'examinateur. Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle un transplanage parfait.

- Un… piercing ? blêmit le contestataire.

Il se regarde à nouveau dans le miroir et pâlit davantage si possible. Visiblement, l'examinateur a mis dans le mil. Nom d'un cognard ! C'est un sacré observateur pour avoir remarqué un détail aussi insignifiant, vu le nombre de clou que cette passoire à sur la face. Là, j'ai vraiment très peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il a vu qui m'a échappé ?

- Maintenant, si vous avez fini de me faire perdre mon temps, je n'ai pas terminé. Marquis Potter…

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me ratatiner un peu sur moi-même.

- Reçu, dit-il simplement en me tendant mon formulaire.

Ahuri, je prends le certificat qui confirme que je viens d'avoir mon permis, n'en croyant pas mes yeux, ni mes oreilles.

- Je l'ai eu ?

Pour toute réponse, l'examinateur me lance un regard qui semble douter de mon intelligence, avant de passer au candidat suivant, sans faire de commentaire. Le temps pour lui de recaler les trois derniers aspirants et il transplane.

- JE L'AI EU !

Je saute de partout en réalisant enfin. Ce n'est pas très gentil pour les recalés qui me lancent des regards admiratifs, furieux et/ou envieux mais je suis trop content. J'en embrasserais presque le Sadique s'il était encore là.

Je suis un génie ! Gloire à moi !

- Arrête de beugler.

- Ron ! J'ai eu mon permis ! je m'égosille en lui sautant dans les bras.

- J'avais pigé, grimace mon ami, me réceptionnant comme il peut. Si t'as fini de me prendre pour ton balai, on peut peut-être y aller ?

- Hein ? Ah ouais, attend, Saphir ne doit pas être très loin.

- Elle est repartie, m'informe Ron alors que je cherche mon brownie du regard. Ta mère avait besoin d'elle. C'est moi qui devais te ramener si jamais tu échouais.

- Tss ! Comme si c'était possible.

- Prétentieux !

- Sois pas jaloux, Ron-Ron.

Lui ne l'a eu qu'au bout de la deuxième fois.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

C'est Lavender Brown, son ex, qui lui a trouvé cet a-do-ra-ble surnom. Ron la maudit depuis ce jour. Je crois même que c'est l'une des raisons de leur rupture.

Mort de rire, je pars en courrant pour échapper à ses mains vengeresses. Malheureusement, une petite mémé jaillit sur mon chemin, m'obligeant à faire un dérapage spectaculaire pour l'éviter. Ca me fait perdre de précieuses secondes qui permettent à Ron de m'attraper. Il me coince contre un mur et me soumet au _Rictusempra_ jusqu'à ce que je le supplie de me laisser respirer.

- Ca t'apprendra, jette-t-il, satisfait. Bon alors, on y va ?

- Laisse-moi... le temps... de.. de reprendre... mon... souffle, j'halte.

- Petite nature.

Je lui pointe mon majeur qu'il tente de mordre. Je rétracte aussitôt tous membres audacieux.

- Inférus ! je lance, choqué.

Pour toute réponse, il éclate de rire. Je ne tarde pas à le suivre.

- Tu m'accompagnes à Diagon ? me propose-t-il quand on a repris notre sérieux. J'aimerais m'acheter des protège-tibias. Les miens tombent en lambeaux.

- Laisse-moi deviner : c'est une lamentable manœuvre de diversion pour permettre à Cid et papa de mettre la touche finale à ma petite sauterie, je me trompe ?

- Ne pose pas la question si tu sais la réponse, bougonne-t-il, vexé d'avoir été démasqué.

En même temps, c'est Ron, pas un langue-de-plomb, c'est facile de le percer à jour. C'est même à se demander comment Hermione Granger, soit disant si brillante, n'a toujours pas capté qu'il est dingue d'elle.

- Et puis j'ai vraiment besoin de protège-tibias.

- Allons-y, alors, je ris devant sa mine boudeuse.

- Au fait, joyeux anniversaire.

- C'est gentil d'y penser... _enfin_.

Je me rends compte qu'il est le premier à me le souhaiter. J'y crois pas ! Mes amis m'ont tous reflété et personne n'a pensé à me le dire. Ne parlons même pas de mes parents qui ont complètement zappé, ce matin. Sympa ! Je me sens vraiment aimé, tsss !

- Hé ! Comment ça se fait que ton mira soit sans teinte ? me demande soudain Ron. J'ai pas arrêté de t'appeler pour te prévenir que je venais te chercher et, à chaque fois, je tombais sur ton maudite reflet vocale !

- Ah, c'est vrai ! C'est parce que Cid et papa me bouffaient le chapeau à me demander toute les trente secondes si j'avais eu mon permis.

Je récupère mon mira dans la poche de ma robe, l'ouvre et le teinte. Aussitôt mon reflet m'apprend que j'ai trois tonnes de messages. Ce sont mes amis, justement, qui me souhaitent un joyeux anniversaire pour la plupart.

- Ah quand même !

- On peut y aller maintenant que t'es rassuré sur l'amour immodéré que tu inspires ? dit narquoisement Ron.

- Va bouser, Weasley !

Sur cette agréable échange, on transplanne à la Station des transports de Chipping Clodbury. De là, on va à Diagon Alley, la plus célèbre zone piétonne de l'hillfort. Il est impossible de si rendre autrement qu'à pied, de puissants sorts empêchant le transplannage, le transport par magicobus, portoloin ou cheminette.

On entre dans le magasin de Quidditch qui est assez bombé. Ron se rend directement aux articles de protection, alors que je traîne devant les balais. J'admire une nouvelle fois la ligne parfaite du Tonnerre, le tout dernier né du fabriquant des Eclairs de feu. Alors que je contemple l'engin avec convoitise, un désagréable frisson me courre l'échine. J'ai le déplaisant sentiment que j'ai toujours quand l'autre sangsue est dans les parages.

- Bien le bonjour, Ô Maquis Magnificence !

Oh non pas lui…

Colin Creevey.

C'est un né-moldu de mon bahut qui s'est autoproclamé président du Harry Potter Fan Club, l'Officiel, plus connu sous le surnom de Pottermore. Je l'aurais dégnomé le jour où il a mis ce truc sur pieds, mais malheureusement, il n'est pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée aberrante. Un meurtre, j'aurais pu le maquiller en accident, mais un génocide, sûrement pas. Je ne veux même pas penser à ce qu'ils fabriquent dans ces sectes.

Si tu te demandes pourquoi j'ai un (des) fan(s) club(s), Tom, c'est simplement parce que je suis, sans vouloir me vanter, la star de Hogwarts. Dans les livres pour nymphettes, il y a toujours un type canon, capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch, cool et sympa, riche et noble, président du conseil des élèves et major de sa promotion. En général, il sort même avec une nymphette sexy au QI avoisinant le zéro absolu, très superficielle et narcissique et faisant parti de l'équipe des pom-pom girl. Le stéréotype même du Golden Boy. Eh bien là, c'est moi, la case "nymphette" en moins.

Je vois Creevey avancer vers moi, les yeux brillant et le sourire éclatant, pour mon plus grand malheur. Normalement, étant un né-moldu et moi un Marquis, il ne devrait pas m'adresser la parole sans que je l'ai fait au préalable - encore moins le faire d'une manière si cavalière. Mais Creevey a tendance à oublier le protocole quand je suis en cause. Cette discourtoisie horripile Ron et divertie beaucoup Teddy. Moi, j'ai juste envie de lui balancer un _Avada_. Malheureusement, je ne pense pas que le Magenmagot prendrait ce meurtre pour de la légitime défense, si jamais je me laissais aller à cette douce envie.

- Creevey, je fais, glacial.

Mon peu d'enthousiasme ne semble pas le perturber.

- C'est vraiment merveilleux de vous rencontrer ici, monsieur le Marquis ! se réjouie-t-il. Laissez-moi vous souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire ! ajoute-t-il en me prenant familièrement la main.

- Merci, je marmonne, en récupérant mon membre kidnappé.

- Vous achetez votre tenue pour ce soir ?

- Ici ? Certainement pas.

Ron, où es-tu quand on a besoin de toi ?

- Cette robe vous va très bien, monsieur le Marquis, complimente-t-il, rougissant, en reluquant mon corps.

Non mais ne te gêne pas surtout ! Ai-je précisé que ce veracrasse est bi ascendant gay ?

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu bouses ? débarque Ron.

Il ralentit le pas en avisant Crevey.

- Ah, d'accooord, grimace-t-il, comme si la présence de mon fan hystérique explique tout.

- Bien le bonjour, lord Ronald ! fait aussitôt Crevey en se précipitant vers lui pour lui serrer la main.

Mais comme il vient de l'appeler par son prénom _en entier_, chose qu'il déteste autant que "Ron-Ron", mon pote n'a pas autant de scrupules que moi et l'envoie valser plus loin d'une main. Et voilà ! C'est pour ça que j'aime tant mon King Rong.

- On y va ?

- Je te suis, j'hoche la tête.

On s'en va à la caisse, sans un regard pour Crevey qui tente de reprendre ses esprits.

- Au fait, tu ne sais toujours pas ce que Sirius a prévu pour toi ?

- A quel sujet ?

- Pour les fringues.

Ah, encore un sujet de discorde avec mon cher parrain. Il a absolument tenu à ce que ce soit lui qui choisisse mes vêtements pour la fête - comme si je n'en suis pas capable moi-même. Seul hic, cette tête d'hippogriffe ne veut pas me les montrer. C'est une surprise, qu'il dit. Tssssss ! J'espère qu'il n'a pas pris un truc trop bizarre. Je me prends la tête avec ça depuis des semaines. Pourquoi Cid ne se souvient-il jamais qu'il a un autre filleul à qui il peut pourrir la vie ?

- Impossible de lui faire cracher le morceau. Même sous véritasérum, il ne dirait rien !

Ron glousse devant ma mine boudeuse.

- T'as pas trop à te plaindre, quand même. Sirius a un goût irréprochable.

- Bien sûr, mais il a aussi un sens de l'humour trop développé pour ma tranquillité d'esprit. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver vêtu de cuir de la tête au pied.

- C'est vrai qu'il en est capable, rigole Ron.

- Merci de me rassurer.

- Oh allez, Harry ! Je suis sûr qu'il t'a pris un truc sensas. Sirius t'adore, il ne va rien faire pour te mettre la honte le jour de ton anniversaire.

- Donne-moi du Felicis et je te croirais.

Ron ricane de nouveau, en tendant ses articles à la caissière. Il règle ses achats puis on sort du magasin. On traîne sur Diagon jusqu'à dix heures et demie, puis Ron donne enfin le signal de départ. On transplane devant les portes d'entrée du Quartier Potter - on ne peut pas le faire à l'intérieur, il y a une barrière anti-transplanage.

La gargouille gardienne nous laisse passer après nous avoir identifiés. Une calèche nous attend pour nous conduire jusqu'à la maison principale. On monte le long de l'allée bordée de buissons aux fleurs pourpres et d'arbres millénaire. Environ dix minutes plus tard, l'attelage s'arrête devant les escaliers menant au perron d'Oleghouse.

Nous sortons de la voiture et montons les sept marches alors que l'attelage s'éloigne vers les écuries. J'ouvre la porte, en plein débat avec Ron pour savoir quelle équipe de Quidditch va être championne de la ligue cette année - "Les Canon ? Tu t'es pris un _Oubliette_ ou quoi, Weasley !" - quand Cid me tombe littéralement dessus.

- Ah, vous voilà ! s'exclame-t-il. Viens avec moi, Rory. On n'a pas une minute à perdre !

Il me jette aussitôt un maléfice qui me colle les paupières, m'obstruant la vue, tout en m'entraînant à sa suite.

- Eh ! je proteste.

Je veux saisir ma baguette pour me jeter le contre-sort, mais Cid est plus rapide que moi et s'en empare sans difficulté. Sourd à mes plaintes, il continue d'avancer à grandes enjambées, peu soucieux de me faire trébucher à chaque pas. Ron, qui glousse comme un diablotin, ne m'est strictement qu'aucune utilité, le traître !

On transplane, puis on se met à marcher, moi, toujours guider par la main de mon parrain. Soudain, Cid s'immobilise. Ne pouvant le prévoir, je lui rentre dedans.

- Ouche ! Préviens quand tu t'arêtes, je marmonne en me frottant le nez.

Mais je cesse de rouspéter quand il me plante là, totalement démuni.

- Hé ! Où es-tu, Cid ? C'est quoi cette bouse ? Ron ?

Je ne sais pas où on a atterri, mais c'est trop silencieux pour me tranquilliser. Je sens qu'on m'enlève le maléfice, mais je n'ose ouvrir les yeux. En plus, je suis sûr que je fais une grimace peu seyante. C'est ce qui me persuade de lever les paupières.

Un retentissant "SURPRIIIIISE !" m'agresse, alors. Heureusement, je m'y attendais plus ou moins, sinon j'aurais eu une attaque. On n'a pas idée de sauter sur les gens comme ça ! Par contre, je suis véritablement abasourdi par ce que je découvre. Ce n'est pas tant la centaine d'invités qui me dévisagent d'un air ravi que le décor qui m'estomaque.

Les yeux écarquillés, je fixe l'eau scintillante du lac dans laquelle chute une magnifique cascade dans un écrin de plantes luxuriantes. Un sable fin et chaud s'étend sous mes pieds, un orbe de feu faisant office de soleil tape délicieusement sur la peau, le ciel bleu est définitivement magique et l'atmosphère sent bon les fleurs exotiques. A droite, une piste de danse, entourée de tables rondes drapées de nappes blanches au décor champêtre. A gauche, un terrain de Quidditch flambant, à l'herbe chatouillante. Au fond, d'immenses arbres aux lianes pendantes, dans lesquels sont perchés des cabanes mystérieuses.

Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de poser des questions que, déjà, je suis entraîné vers les bungalows sur la plage. En quelques minutes, je me retrouve dans un nouveau maillot de bain - c'est ça, la tenue choisie par Cid... tous ces mystères pour ça... sans commentaire - et une bieraubeurre à la main à bavarder avec mes amis au bord de l'eau.

Je remarque que Seamus n'est pas là, mais je ne m'en formalise pas car il est _toujours_ en retard. Je chahute agréablement avec mes potes, ravi que mes craintes de soirée mondaine soient sans fondement. Non que je me plaigne car la déco est tout simplement sensas, mais je suis tout de même un peu dégoûté par la comédie que Cid m'a jouée. Il m'a bien eu, ce farfadet !

Toutes les trente secondes, les invités prennent le prétexte de me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire pour s'incruster dans notre groupe. Je me rends compte alors que Cid a convié presque tous les camarades de mon année à Hogwarts et ses anciens élèves les plus récents, à mon insu. Tous majeurs, pour éviter tout problème de consommation d'alcool à mineur - à part quelques exceptions, comme mes frères et sœurs. Il y a bien plus que les cent invités de ma liste. Tsss !

- HAHAHA ! BONJOUR, PEUPLES DE WICCA ! REJOUISSEZ-VOUS CAR JE VIENS ILLUMINER VOTRE MORNE EXISTANCE DE MA MANGIFICIANCE ! HAHAHA ! s'écrie joyeusement Seamus en surgissant soudainement, figé en une pose théâtrale.

S'en suivit un silence de mort où le temps parait comme suspendu…

Comme d'habitude, il porte des vêtements extravagants mais qui lui vont si bien qu'il est le comble de l'élégance. Sa mère et sa sœur le dépassent, blasées. Alors que sa famille me salue et me présente leurs vœux, Seamus fait le show.

- Il ne change pas celui-là, marmonne Hugo. Toujours aussi bruyant.

- Seamuuuuuus ! s'écrie Karen, la petite sœur de Dean, en sautant dans les bras du nouveau venu.

- Ma princesse, quel bonheur de vous revoir ! J'ai dû braver mille dangers pour voler jusqu'à vous, mais je le referais sans contester pour contempler votre irradiante beauté ! assure-t-il en faisant un baisemain à la petite.

Pour Karen, Seamus est la réincarnation du prince charmant. Elle l'idolâtre autant que les sorciers le font avec les Bizarr' Sister et a décrété qu'il serait son mari plus tard. On dirait moi avec Cid, quand j'étais môme. Ce qu'on est troll, à cet âge !

- Vous croyez que la petite a compris la moitié de ce qu'il vient de dire ? demande Raphy, blasé.

- Elle a dû s'arrêter à "princesse", répond Dean.

- Harry, mon ami, permets-moi de te féliciter pour ce jour de grâce qui vit éclore ta radieuse personne ! s'écrie jovialement Seamus en me prenant la main pour l'agiter frénétiquement de haut en bas.

- Merci... Peux-tu me lâcher, maintenant ?

Il ne m'écoute absolument pas et me prend par les épaules, pointant une cible invisible du doigt, le visage levé vers le ciel. Je m'attends au pire.

- Pour célébrer dignement ce jour mémorable, nous devons absolument voguer jusqu'au Temple des Pierres Sages allumer un feu de joie si grandiose qu'il réchauffera le cœur de n'importe quel citoyen de notre chère mère Gaiya ! Allons, mes amis, attelons nos fiers destriers et partons à la conquête du monde !

- Oh mais ferme-là ! s'exaspère Ron.

- C'est interdit d'aller là-bas, Seamus, rappelle Neville, la mine inquiète.

- Quels destriers ? Pas des balais, tout de même ? Il est loin, ce temple, souligne Dean.

- La conquête du monde ? Je croyais qu'on devait célébrer dignement le jour de la naissance d'Harry ? fait remarquer Teddy, haussant un sourcil.

- ..., l'ignore Elliot, pas du tout intéressé par le sujet.

- Seamus, je suis vraiment ravi de ton enthousiasme mais ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire, je tempère. Cette petite sauterie me convient largement.

- Tu es sûr ?

J'hoche vigoureusement la tête.

- Très bien ! Alors allons mitonner de la pintade ! s'exclame aussitôt mon pote avec une pose conquérante.

Traduction : draguer. Seamus ne changera jamais, tssss !

- Ben voyons ! grince Ron.

- Comme c'est original, fait sarcastiquement Teddy.

- J'étais sûr que ça finirait comme ça, soupire Dean, en secouant la tête - il peut parler lui, il a déjà fait son repérage.

Mais Seamus est déjà passé à autre chose, en l'occurrence, traumatiser Horace d'un long discours enthousiaste sur le chocolat - ce dernier s'apprêtant à dévorer une chocogrenouille.

- Mon cher Horacio, sais-tu qu'autrefois le chocolat était considéré comme extrêmement dangereux et que les enfants ne devaient pas en manger ? Dans le temps, on y ajoutait une potion euphorisante et ceux qui en mangeaient se sentaient étrangement bien. Dans certains hillforts de Wicca, on avait même interdit aux personnes âgées de moins de 49 ans d'en consommer. Sans parler du chocolat blanc - le pire entre tous - et le chocolat amande... Tu as de la chance de vivre à notre époque. Imagine un peu si tu ne pouvais plus manger de chocolat. Plus de chocogrenouille... (1)

- Oskuuuuuuuurrrrr ! s'écrie mon frère en détalant, sa chocogrenouille abandonné par terre.

Seamus est vraiment le seul qui peut le dégoûter de la nourriture. Horace va même jusqu'à se réfugier dans les bras de Charlynn, la petite sœur de Elliot, alors qu'il l'évite comme un sinistros, en temps normal. Il faut dire que la gamine s'est mise dans la tête qu'il est son amoureux et qu'ils se marieront plus tard et auront trois enfants. Merlin !

Sa victime ayant pris la fuite, Seamus se tourne vers Ron, lui aussi mangeant une chocogrenouille. Mais voilà, King Rong n'est pas aussi impressionnable qu'Horace. Enfin, lui aussi délaisse la friandise pour... étrangler le baratineur.

- Ta gueule ! rage Ron alors que Seamus fait des bruits bizarres dus à la strangulation.

- Ron, arrête, tu vas finir par le tuer, intervient placidement Elliot, si bien qu'on se demande s'il en a réellement quelque chose à faire du sort de Seamus.

- Uhuh ! Ca ne s'arrange pas, dites-moi, commente Fred Weasley, en surgissant de nulle part.

- A qui le dis-tu, approuve Teddy.

- Alors, Harry, dix-sept ans, qu'est-ce que ça fait ? me demande le nouveau venu en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

- Ma foi, ce n'est pas déplaisant. Je peux transplaner, maintenant.

- Quoi ? T'as eu ton permis ? Je ne savais pas !

Fred a hurlé suffisamment fort pour que pas mal de monde entende, malgré la musique. Mes amis me sautent aussitôt dessus pour me féliciter, alors que Cid et papa tentent de me tirer les oreilles parce que je ne les ai pas prévenus plutôt - et eux alors, ils ne me l'ont même pas demandé, pff ! Ma mère met vite le holà à tout ce tapage.

- Avec Blood, en plus, je me rengorge.

- Ce suceur de sang mal léché ! tique aussitôt Ron - c'est à cause de Blood qu'il a raté son permis, la première fois. Comment as-tu fait ? Il ne l'a donné à personne encore, cette année.

- Si, à Malfoy, rectifie Elliot.

- Pff ! Parce que son père a acheté ce vieux gobelin rabougri, rétorque dédaigneusement mon rouquin.

Petite précision, pour une raison de spoliation d'héritage, mon rouquin déteste le clan Malfoy dans son intégralité et le fils héritier en particulier.

- Si Blood était le genre à se faire acheter, tous les SPH qui ont passé leur permis avec lui, l'auraient eu. Il me semble que Parkinson rage toujours d'avoir du repasser l'examen trois fois.

- Peut-être, mais là, c'est de Malfoy dont il s'agit, souligne Dean.

- Justement. S'il lui donne son permis alors qu'il n'a pas le niveau et que Malfoy se fait désarticuler, ce n'est pas son travail qu'il aurait perdu, mais la vie. A mon avis, Blood a du être encore plus exigeant avec lui.

- De quel côté es-tu, toi ? s'agace Ron.

- Celui de la Vérité, mon cher.

- Oh, tais-toi ! soupire King Rong, exaspéré.

- Bonjour lord Harryyy ! minaude Parvati Patil.

Parvati est l'une des nombreuses filles du Seigneur Patil, aristocrate de Vedas, un autre hillfort de Wicca. Dans sa famille, il est de tradition d'envoyer les enfants du clan étudier dans une école d'un autre hillfort, pour leur donner plus de choix quand il sera temps pour eux de convoler en juste noce.

Sa meilleure amie, Lavender Brown, l'ex de Ron, se tient un peu en retrait et fixe mon rouquin avec convoitise. Lui, il ne fait absolument pas attention à elle - sauf quand elle l'appelle encore Ron-Ron, bien sûr.

Pour en revenir à Parvati, ça fait au moins quatre fois qu'elle me dit bonjour, aujourd'hui. C'est complètement stupide, je te l'accorde, mais ça se comprend mieux quand on sait qu'elle en pince pour moi depuis ma quatrième année, quand j'ai eu la sottise de l'inviter au Bal de la Fête de l'Eau... Non en fait, même comme ça, ça ne se comprend pas. Cette fille est débile, tout simplement. Elle fait parti de celles qui ne comprennent pas que je ne vais pas passer le voile juste pour leurs beaux yeux. Elle est aussi pénible que Colin Creevey, si ce n'est plus, car lui, au moins, est du bon sexe et est plutôt pas mal quand il ne me salive pas dessus.

- Parvati, je réponds froidement.

- Tu viens te baigner ?

Je regarde le lac artificiel qu'elle désigne. De nombreux invités s'y prélassent, plongent et jouent avec délectation dans une cacophonie de cris et de rires. C'est Ron qui lui répond :

- Bonne idée ! Le dernier à l'eau est un veracrasse !

Il s'élance aussitôt avec un cri de guerre. Je le suis avec les autres, en plantant là Parvati. Je sais, je me comporte comme un gobelin mais si je suis trop gentil avec elle, elle va s'imaginer des choses. Je ne veux surtout pas ça.

L'eau est délicieuse et on se coule allègrement. L'esprit est bonne enfant et le temps passe agréablement. Je danse, mange, bois, joue au triton ou au clabbert, entre éclats de rire, déclarations de guerre et pourparlers.

- Joyeux anniversaire, beau brun, me susurre soudain quelqu'un à l'oreille.

- Ced !

Je saute dans ses bras avec une joie non dissimulée.

Cédric Diggory. Je t'ai déjà parlé de lui, Tom. Mon premier amant, tu t'en souviens ? On a rompu depuis longtemps mais on est resté en très bon terme. On se reflète souvent depuis qu'il a quitté Hogwarts.

- Ca va, les gars ?

Les potes lui répondent avec un enthousiasme mitigé. Teddy et Neville l'accueillent avec entrain, l'un pouvant se rincer l'œil à loisir et l'autre content qu'une personne aussi cool lui adresse la parole - bien que Cédric lui soit inférieur en rang, il est incontestablement plus populaire que Nev. Dean et Ron avec retenue car ils ne lui ont toujours pas pardonné de m'avoir battu en troisième année, au Quidditch - le fait qu'on soit sorti ensemble un an plus tard, n'ayant absolument pas joué en la faveur de Ced, pour King Rong. Seamus et Elliot l'ignorent totalement, trop occupés à faire je ne sais quoi.

- Dis donc, ont-ils oublié de préciser que c'était une fête plage sur ton carton d'invitation ? Tu vas fondre comme ça, se moque Teddy devant la robe de Ced.

- Je suis venu directement du bureau alors je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer.

- Va dans les cabines, là-bas, lui suggère Raphy en pointant les bungalows du doigt. Tu trouveras tout ce qu'il faut.

- Je reviens tout de suite, alors.

Il s'en va, non sans m'avoir fait un petit clin d'œil. Je le suis du regard bien malgré moi, c'est qu'il a vraiment une magnifique chute de rein. Comme il est arrêté toutes les trente secondes par des connaissances voulant le saluer, je profite un maximum de la vue.

- Toujours aussi populaire, marmonne Ron.

- Toujours aussi bandant, siffle admirativement Teddy.

- Ravales ta bave, Potter ! se moque Dean.

Pour toute réponse, je lui tire la langue.

- Harry ! s'offusque Ron.

- Revoilà Mama Ron-Ron en action, pouffe Seamus.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Mon rouquin lui chope la tête sous le bras et lui frotte durement le crâne de son poing en punition. On rigole de bon cœur devant les tentatives de Seamus pour s'échapper.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux. Mes parents nous couvent des yeux avec tendresses. Mes frères et sœurs s'amusent joyeusement avec leurs amis respectifs. Mes cousins et amis m'entourent fidèlement. Les invités sont tous sincèrement ravis d'être présents. Oui, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux... Je dois avouer que Cid avait raison : dix-sept ans se fête en grande pompe.

A huit heures du soir, nous sommes convoqués près des tables par les parents. Il nous faut une dizaine de minutes pour tous nous installer. Moi, je trône à la place d'honneur.

Puis, Agathe amène un gigantesque gâteau flottant dans les airs, sa marche solennelle accompagnée du traditionnel chant d'anniversaire, égayé par les jumeaux Weasley en une version très... innovatrice, on va dire.

Mes yeux se focalisent sur l'énorme gâteau trônant au milieu de la table. Ils brillent un peu plus en constatant que les bougies flottant au dessus sont des Bougies Gâteuses. Leur particularité étant d'exploser en déversant des succulentes sucreries si on les soufflent toutes d'un coup, outre le vœu tradition. Mais c'est là toute la difficulté car plus elles se consument, plus leurs déplacements deviennent véloces et hasardeux, sans oublier le fait qu'elles disparaissent à vue d'œil. Chacun a sa technique. La mienne est très simple : attaquer le gâteau. Les bougies se plantent dessus pour m'en empêcher, s'immobilisant ainsi, et je peux les souffler. Mais il faut faire vite car elles ne restent pas longtemps stables.

- Allez, souffles tes bougies, mon chéri, me dit maman, une main sur mon épaule.

Suivant ma technique, j'inspire autant d'air que je peux tout en passant un doigt gourmand sur la crème chantilly. Aussitôt, les bougies se plantent près de l'endroit attaqué. Je déverse alors un souffle dévastateur sur elles, les éteignant d'un coup. Il y eut un petit crépitement puis les bougies fusent vers le ciel et explosent comme des feux d'artifice. Une pluie de friandises me tombe dessus et les gnomes qui se sont agglutinés à moi pour choper le plus de sucrerie possible. Maman a eu une bonne idée en jetant un sort de protection au gâteau, ce qui lui évite de finir écrasé. Par contre, elle aurait pu penser à moi : mes orteils ne s'en remettent pas !

Je sens soudain une main dans mes cheveux. Je lève la tête vers mon père. Il me sourit tendrement.

- Dix-sept ans déjà. Le temps passe vraiment trop vite.

- Tu rigoles ? J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que j'attends ce moment, je maugrée.

Tout le monde pouffe.

- Nan, le prend pas ! C'est à Harry ! Le prend pas ! s'indigne Heidi en tentant de reprendre des bonbons à Horace.

- Lâche-moi, crevette ! proteste ce dernier.

- Laisse, ma petite fée. Tu en veux un ? j'interviens en lui tendant un bonbon au caramel.

- Pour Heidi ? demande-t-elle timidement.

Ma petite sœur chérie a l'adorable manie de parler d'elle à la troisième personne. Je sais, c'est bizarre mais si mignon.

- Oui, je lui assure avec un tendre sourire.

Mon bout de chou prend le bonbon avec un cri de joie.

- Ohlala ! Notre petit Rory est bon à marier, renifle Teddy, la larme à l'œil.

Tout le monde éclate de rire sauf moi qui lui jette une tape magique sur le crâne.

- Tu dois couper la première part, mon chéri, me rappelle ma mère.

C'est avec un geste plein de solennité que je coupe une part de gâteau assez conséquente.

- Eh ben ! J'espère que tout le monde aura la même, sinon il va y avoir des jaloux, fait remarquer Ron, la mine gourmande.

- A commencer par toi, le taquine sa sœur.

Ses frères se payent sa tête lui affirmant qu'il sera bientôt trop large pour passer les portes sans magie. Je choisis de donner la part que j'ai coupée à Heidi.

- Mais c'est bien trop pour elle, mon chéri, proteste maman.

- Maieuh, à Heidi ! s'écrie sa fille quand elle veut lui prendre la part.

- C'est pas grave, man'. Je finirais sa part, propose généreusement Horace.

- Toi, tu as assez mangé de cochonnerie pour aujourd'hui.

- Laissez, père, avec un peu de chance, il éclatera, fait Hugo.

- Hugo ! s'indignent nos parents.

- Ou il vomira, suggère Hillary.

- Hillary !

- Merci pour l'image, grimace Dean.

Ma mère partage le reste de mon gâteau d'anniversaire d'un coup de baguette magique. L'écœurement de Dean semble passer car il ne refuse pas sa part quand celle-ci se pose dans son assiette. On savoure la pâtisserie accompagnée d'hydromel grand cru.

L'ouverture des cadeaux est reportée au lendemain car il y en a beaucoup ce qui me prendrait trop de temps. Ils sont tous soigneusement réduit par ma mère et emporter avec eux quand les parents et les enfants plus jeunes s'éclipsent pour laisser la place aux jeunes, avec la recommandation tout de même de ne pas faire trop de bêtises.

Sirius, lui, a prôné exactement le contraire dans un petit discours très... libéral, on va dire, avant que Rem ne l'attrape par la peau du cou et le traîne derrière lui. Il était question de cabanes dans les arbres pour dormir ou y faire autre chose, et dans cette optique des potions de protections nécessaires pour éviter tout désagrément médical immédiat ou à retardement. Et il n'est même pas bourré !

Enfin, maintenant que les adultes ont décampé avec les mineurs, on s'en donne à cœur joie. La piste de danse ne désemplit pas, tout comme le lac, le buffet donne l'impression de ne jamais se vider malgré les veracrasses qui l'assaillent, et les cabanes, dans les hauts arbres, sont vite occupées.

Moi, je me suis retrouvé collé à Ced toute la soirée et une bonne partie de nuit. Oui, on ne sort plus ensemble mais quand on n'a pas de copain, on ne se prive pas d'une soirée coquine, de temps à autre. Ca ne fait de mal à personne et c'est sacrément bon.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_1er elembius, An 17, 66ème Siècle, 2ème Mue, 3ème Cycle,_

Je suis dans un état de semi-conscience, à la frontière du sommeil et du réveil. J'aime cet état de somnolence, elle me permet de ne pas subir tout à fait la gueule de bois que je sens aux portes de mes paupières. Je change de position sur le lit... et heurte quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un.

- Teddy dégage de mon lit, je marmonne en enfouissant mon visage dans le duvet.

Je vais pour me rendormir tout à fait quand je sens une main sur ma hanche... puis elle glisse vers mon sexe.

- Arrête ! je proteste en me redressant vivement, incrédule des attouchements incestueux de mon quasi frère. Ah, c'est toi...

Je soupire de soulagement. Ced me fixe avec un sourire amusé.

- Approche, murmure-t-il.

J'obéis volontiers, un frisson d'anticipation me courrant l'échine. Il me colle à lui et je _sens_ alors à quel point il a envie de moi. Une brûlure irradie aussitôt mes reins. Je gémis.

- Tes soupirs me donnent envie de te faire des choses comme ça…

Ce disant, il me fait rouler sur le dos et titille mes tétons avec ses dents.

- Ou ça...

Il glisse lentement sa main en un va-et-vient indécent sur mon membre durci.

- Et puis ça...

Sa bouche remplace sa main.

Il ne m'en faut pas davantage pour escalader à la vitesse du vif d'or l'échelle du plaisir. Et quand il me prend en lui, je ne peux m'empêcher de rendre grâce...

Je reste longtemps allongé près de lui, dans une torpeur doucereuse, alors que Ced me caresse distraitement les fesses. C'est comme ça que je me rendors, un sentiment de bien-être m'irradiant.

**xxx**

Je me réveille tard dans la matinée. La fête s'est terminée au petit matin et vu tout le sport en chambre que j'ai pratiqué, j'avais bien besoin d'un peu de repos.

Par un sortilège que je ne m'explique pas, je suis dans mon lit, à la maison. Quand j'interroge mes parents, Cid m'explique que mon père a du se faire un tour de rein en me portant car j'ai catégoriquement refusé de me réveiller quand ils sont venus me chercher à l'oasis. J'y crois que modérément à cette histoire. Mon père est le genre à utiliser un _Wigardium Léviosa_ pour soulever un parchemin, alors ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait risqué ses nuits coquines avec ma mère pour moi.

Ced m'a envoyé un hibou pour s'excuser d'être parti sans me dire au revoir mais qu'il devait rentrer chez lui se préparer pour la fête Lugnasad. Il me remercie pour la nuit de passion et m'envoie son cadeau par la même occasion, des sous-vêtements mangeables - heureusement que j'étais seul dans ma chambre quand je l'ai ouvert.

Là, nous - ma famille et mes amis - sommes tous dans le jardin pour l'ouverture des cadeaux, le ventre bourré d'un copieux brunch. Dans deux heures environ, nous partirons tous pour Stonehenge, célébrer la fête de Lugnasad.

- Il est temps d'ouvrir tes cadeaux, Harry, annonce mon paternel quand tout le monde a fini de manger.

Je me retiens in extremis de hurler un "enfin !". Dans un pop sec, une grosse malle en bois rouge apparait. Je m'empresse de l'ouvrir mais reste quelque peu perplexe devant son contenu.

Des peluches.

Il y a des dizaines de petites peluches en forme de cerf, de chien et de loup.

- Console-toi, vieux. C'est toujours mieux que ce qu'a eu Neville. Toi au moins, tu ne dois pas te trimballer un gros crapaud plein de verrue.

La bande s'esclaffe alors que Neville fait mine d'étrangler Ron. Pour ses onze et pour le féliciter d'avoir été reçu à Hogwarts, un oncle de Neville lui a offert un crapaud, Trévor de son nom, comme animal de compagnie - ce parent ne devait pas beaucoup l'aimer car niveau cadeau empoisonné, il n'y a pas mieux. Depuis, mon ami tente de le perdre par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables sans succès. C'est même devenu un sujet de pari dans la Tour des gryffondors : miser le temps que mettra Trévor pour retrouver son maitre.

- Ronald, excuse-toi tout de suite, le réprimande sèchement Lady Weasley.

- Pardon Neville, mais tu admettras que j'ai raison. Si tu avais eu le choix, tu aurais jeté ce brave Trévor par la fenêtre de ta chambre.

- Ca suffit maintenant ! gronde sa mère en lui lançant le sort de Tiroreille.

- Ouille ! Je le ferais plus, c'est promis ! Aïe !

On se moque généreusement de sa déconvenue.

- Neville, j'espère que Trévor va bien ? croit bon de demander sa grand-mère.

- Mouais, grommèle son petit-fils. Pour mon plus grand malheur, ajoute-t-il à voix basse.

Teddy et moi, qui l'avons entendu, éclatons de rire.

- Et si Harry cherchait ses cadeaux maintenant ? propose papa.

- Chercher mes cadeaux ? je répète, étonné.

Je comprends soudain. C'est tellement simple que je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas tout de suite deviner. Il faut dire aussi que c'est d'un niveau gamin quand même. J'ai passé l'âge des chasses aux trésors. Une idée de Cid, j'en suis sûr. Pff !

C'est avec un certain enthousiasme tout de même que je plonge dans la malle, farfouillant frénétiquement, balançant des peluches de partout. Elles ne se laissent par faire, ces teignes ! Il semblerait que leur but soit justement de m'empêcher de prendre les cadeaux. Au bout d'un petit moment, j'attrape enfin un paquet. Je l'extirpe avec plus ou moins de difficulté et l'ouvre aussi rapidement que le papier cadeau récalcitrant me le permet - je dois m'excuser au près du dit papier pour mon manque de délicatesse... n'importe quoi !

Le premier cadeau contient une enveloppe. Elle vient de mes potes. Je me demande bien ce qu'ils ont pris qui requière leur participation à tous et peut tenir dans une simple enveloppe.

- YYYAAEEEHHHH !

Mon cri de joie fait sursauter certains, rire d'autres, mais je n'en ai cure. Je saute dans les bras de mes potes pour les remercier de ce fabuleux présent.

_Cher lord Harry, _

_Par cette présente, nous vous invitons à faire vos valises pour une semaine d'orgie musicales à Millburn, avec, entre autre, un concert tout frais payé des Bizarr's Sisters._

_Soyez près le 26 elembius, devant votre perron où notre joyeuse compagnie vous attendra._

_Veuillez agréer, cher lord Harry, l'expression de nos plus délirantes salutations._

_Lords Elliot et Ronald et Monsieur Ted._

Voilà ce que dit le mot qui me met dans un tel état. Avec elle est jointe de mon billet pour le concert de mon groupe préféré. Ca fait des années qu'on veut aller au Festival de Millburn. Mais jusqu'à présent, on n'en avait pas eu la possibilité vu qu'il est interdit au moins de dix-sept ans. On s'est promis d'y être ensemble, la première fois.

- Combien je vous dois pour la place ? je demande.

- Tu plaisantes ? s'indigne Ron. C'est ton cadeau, tu ne vas pas payer !

- Merci. Qui vient ? je demande, excité.

- Toute notre bande, plus celle des jumeaux, fait Teddy, amusé.

- Ouais, alors on voudrait bien nos bisous, nous aussi, ronchonne Fred, faussement boudeur.

Mort de rire, je m'exécute. Je vais baver consciencieusement sur les joues du grincheux qui protestent vivement, sous les gloussements de la ronde.

- On va s'éclater ! crie furieusement Ron.

- OUAIS ! on répond en cœur.

- On compte sur vous pour être prudent.

Comptez sur ma mère pour jouer les détraqueurs.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, lady Potter, on sera là, disent les jumeaux en bombant le torse.

- Voilà qui est rassurant, ironise Cid.

- C'est pas gentil, ça, se récrient-ils.

- Mais réaliste, rétorque leur mère avec un soupir, ce qui fait rire tout le monde, les concernés en premier lieu.

De très bonne humeur, je m'attaque au cadeau suivant en repartant à mon exploration de la malle. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'en sors un autre paquet. Je déchire le papier sans la moindre pitié, et pousse un cri extatique en tenant la toute nouvelle console de jeux qui fait fureur : la Oui. C'est la seule que je n'ai pas. Je remercie chaleureusement les Tonks pour ce magnifique cadeau, sous l'œil un peu amer de ma mère qui ne voulait pas en entendre parler - "Tu as déjà trois consoles, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'une quatrième !" qu'elle disait. Elle a même réussi à entrainer mon père dans sa folie, ce qui explique que je n'ais pas eu gain de cause. Et toc !

Mes frères et sœurs, mes cousins et les Thomas, eux, m'ont offert les jeux qui vont avec, dont _Lords of Quidditch_ et _Cronos Knight_, mes préférés. Là encore, ma mère a un sourire crispé qui souligne toute sa désapprobation. Mais elle ne peut rien dire, nananèreuh !

Le cadeau suivant est un petit carnet qui a vu des jours meilleurs. Je fronce des sourcils, méfiant.

- C'est le carnet de mon fils, explique lady Longbottom, la grand-mère de Neville. Il y a consigné tous les sortilèges qu'il jugeait utile dans son métier. Je sais que tu veux devenir Auror. Je me suis dis que cela pourrait t'être profitable.

Je la fixe, bouche bée. Franck Longbottom était considéré comme le meilleur Auror de sa génération. Il a inventé des sorts qui ont prouvé plus d'une fois leur efficacité face aux mages noirs. C'est une véritable légende, mon modèle.

- Ah... je ne sais quoi dire... merci...

- Harry ne peut accepter un tel cadeau, lady Augusta, proteste ma mère. Ce carnet revient à Neville.

Scroutt ! Je n'y ai même pas pensé. C'est vrai que mon ami a plus de droit sur ce carnet que moi. Ma joie retombe d'un coup.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, assure-t-il. C'est moi qui ai dit à grand-mère de le lui donner. Il lui sera bien plus utile qu'à moi. Et puis, je le connais par cœur.

Ma joie revient aussitôt.

- Tu es sûr ? je demande tout de même, pour faire bonne figure. Je veux dire : c'est un souvenir de ton père.

Neville secoue la tête.

- J'en ai plein d'autre. Je veux que celui-ci te revienne. Si tu peux sauver ta vie ou celle de quelqu'un d'autre grâce à l'un de ses sorts, alors, j'en serais très heureux.

- Merci, Neville. Merci, lady Longbottom.

- Allez, Harry, ouvre le notre ! s'exclament soudain les jumeaux quand je sors un grand paquet multicolore.

Avec beaucoup de prudence, j'examine le cadeau sous tous les angles ce qui vexent Fred et George.

- On ne l'a pas piégé !

- Avec vous, on ne sait jamais, je rétorque sous les rires de l'assistance.

- Voilà qui est plein de bon sens, approuve leur père.

Comme je ne remarque rien de suspect, je défais le papier cadeau avec défiance, puis ouvre la boite. Celle-ci contient les toutes dernières inventions des jumeaux.

- Trous portables, Botte Mais-pourquoi-tu-cours, Caleçon Bouffant, Cigarettes snifantes, la Botracine, le Pantagril, je lis sur le dépliant.

- Pantagril ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande Raphy avec une certaine réticence, pas sûr de vouloir la réponse.

- Un pantalon en cuir qui brûle la main de tous les pervers qui veulent te peloter les fesses, explique Fred.

- Ca va permettre à Ron-Ron de prendre un peu de vacances, ajoute son jumeau.

- N'importe quoi ! se récrie le concerné.

- Et le caleçon bouffant, il sert à quoi ? s'enquière Hendrick.

- Transforme tous mâles virils en eunuque, ricane George.

La totalité de la gente masculine grimace.

- Mais vous êtes fous ! s'indigne leur mère. Vous allez finir à Azkaban !

En vain, ses fils ne l'écoutent pas, trop occupés à vanter les mérites de leurs produits.

- Mais… ce n'est pas définitif ? s'inquiète Neville.

- Mais noooon ! fait Fred d'un ton léger. Le sort se dissipe une semaine après... pour un jour d'utilisation.

Ils sont fous, ces jumeaux !

Renfermant leur cadeau, j'attaque de nouveau la malle. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Arthur et Molly Weasley m'offrent un petit œuf doré assez étrange.

- Nom d'un cognard ! C'est bien ce que je crois ? s'exclama mon parrain, estomaqué.

- Oui, dit sobrement lady Weasley.

- Harry ne peut pas l'accepter, proteste ma mère. C'est un objet inestimable !

Ce serait bien de demander mon avis avant de décider pour moi. C'est quoi, ces manières ? Mère indigne !

Heureusement, la mère de Ron vient à mon secours. Elle secoue la tête en signe de refuse.

- Harry a sauvé la moitié de notre famille, dois-je te le rappeler ? Il est normal que nous l'en remerciions, décrète-t-elle, catégorique.

Qui oserait aller à l'encontre de la matriarche des Weasley ? Comprenant qu'il ne sert à rien de discuter, ma mère abandonne, donc.

Charlie se lève et vient se mettre devant moi. De la main, il referme la mienne sur l'œuf.

- Garde-le toujours sur toi jusqu'à son éclosion. Comme ça, il grandira de la manière dont tu le souhaites.

Je comprends à son regard que je ne dois pas poser de questions.

- D'accord, je finis par dire en hochant la tête.

Je regarde l'œuf un instant, ne sachant où le ranger, étrangement réticent à m'en séparer. Alors, une lueur dorée l'enveloppe. Il s'échappe de ma main pour flotter jusqu'à mon torse, au niveau du cœur, et s'introduire en moi.

- Oh !

Je sens comme une douce chaleur irradiée mon cœur. C'est agréable.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, rassure Charlie devant les mines alarmées des autres, ma mère en particulier. C'est tout à fait normal.

Le premier instant de surprise passé, l'ouverture des cadeaux se poursuit, même si mes amis me regardent avec curiosité, comme si j'allais pondre un œuf d'une minute à l'autre. C'est autour du cadeau de Cid. C'est un mira. Mais pas n'importe quelle marque.

- Un Owl's ! s'extasie Ron.

_La_ marque haut de gamme des miroirs communicants. Chacun d'eux est fait sur mesure, donc unique au monde. La Haute Couture du mira. Qualité : suprême. Prix : exorbitant. Prestige : garanti. Avantage : un produit de la Maraude.

- Fuuuh, il est magnifique ! siffle Seamus, béat d'admiration.

- N'est-ce pas ? s'enquière Cid, tout fier.

- Sirius ! grince maman.

- Oui ? répondit innocemment le concerné.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit ?

- J'en ai les moyens, tu sais, fait valoir mon parrain.

- Là n'est pas la question ! Tu le gâtes beaucoup trop !

Non mais elle va arrêter, oui ? C'est mon anniversaire, encore heureux que je sois gâté !

- Et alors ? rétorque Sirius en haussant des épaules.

Ah, parrain, je t'aime !

- Et alors ?! se scandalise ma mère, les mains sur les hanches. Roh, fais comme tu veux !

Jusqu'à présent, elle ne voulait pas que ses enfants aient des Owl's. Selon elle, un mira ordinaire est largement suffisant pour ce que nous en faisons. La gamme Owl's est destiné à une clientèle fortunée qui veut se la jouer, d'après elle. Alors, elle ne veut pas que ses petits lutins soient vu comme un SPH. Ma mère a vraiment des résonnements pourris pour notre vie sociale !

- Voyons, Lily, dix-sept ans est un cap important. Il faut marquer le coup, dit gentiment Rem.

- Je suis bien d'accord, Remus, mais là, j'ai l'impression qu'on tombe dans la décadence ! Ce petit va devenir un véritable enfant pourri gâté mais ce n'est pas grave !

- Lily, n'exagères pas, sourit mon père en la prenant dans ses bras. Harry sait que l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur.

- Mais qu'il y contribue fortement, ajoutent les jumeaux.

- Et puis, tu es bien mal placée pour nous faire des reproches. Une pensive n'est pas donné, renchérit lady Longbottom.

C'est l'un des cadeaux offert à Neville par mes parents pour son anniversaire. Mon ami a quelques souvenirs bien traumatisant qui hantent son esprit. Une pensive est plus que la bienvenue. Je ne comprends pas d'ailleurs que sa grand-mère n'ait pas jugé utile de lui en offrir une, auparavant. Mais peut-être que c'est une question de moyen. Comme elle l'a précisé, une pensive n'est pas donné. Même si les Longbottom sont des nobles, leurs fortune n'est pas aussi grande que la notre.

- Je n'ai plus qu'à me taire, soupire maman.

- Voilà une sage décision, approuve papa.

Sa femme l'incendie du regard mais il fait comme si de rien.

- J'en veux un comme çaaaa ! trépigne Teddy, un véritable dingue de mira.

- Tu plaisantes ? s'exclama sa mère. Tu en as cinq !

- CINQ ?! s'ahurit la tablée.

Cinq ?! Scroutt ! Moi, un seul me casse déjà suffisamment la baguette sans que je m'encombre de quatre autres. D'ailleurs, va falloir que je me débarrasse de mon nouvel ancien model, maintenant. Ne penses pas que je me plaigne, Tom, j'adore le cadeau de Cid. Il est sensas. Et puis un Owl's, c'est comme un Ordre de Merlin : ça ne se refuse pas !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec tous ça ? demande Dean, incrédule.

- C'est évident enfin, fait Seamus d'un air supérieur. Un pour la famille, un pour les amis, un pour les amants, un pour le peuple et un de rechange.

- Tu es le seul qui me comprenne, renifle comiquement Teddy en se jetant dans ses bras, ce qui les fait tomber.

- En tout cas, tu n'en auras pas d'autre, assène sèchement sa mère. Tu as déjà un Owl's.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas Cid qui me l'a offert !

- Parce que tu en avais déjà un, lui rappelle gentiment sa sœur. Il t'a offert une orb, à la place.

- Mais...

- Cesse de faire l'enfant ! tonne Mrs Tonks. Lily a raison. A force de vous donner tout ce que vous voulez, vous êtes devenu des vraies têtes à scroutt !

- Ah ! fait ma mère, satisfaite d'avoir trouvé une alliée.

Pourquoi je sens que ça va me retomber dessus, cette histoire ?

- Dites, vous êtes vraiment décidées à gâcher le plaisir d'Harry ? intervient judicieusement lord Weasley. C'est son anniversaire tout de même.

Les deux indignées ont l'obligeance de prendre des airs contrits.

- Désolé, mon chéri, dit piteusement ma mère.

- C'est rien, je la rassure en horrible fils à maman que je suis.

- Voilà encore pour toi, Rory, dit mon père en déposant un petit paquet devant moi, ce qui coupe court à la scène.

Je l'ouvre. C'est une montre à gousset. La tradition veut que pour leurs dix-sept ans, on en offre aux garçons.

- C'était celle de Charlus, dit papa, ému.

Charlus Potter, mon grand-père. Oui, papa appelle son père par son prénom, tout comme sa mère d'ailleurs. D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, ça toujours était le cas.

J'en reste sans voix. Je sais à quel point mon père tient à tout ce qui appartenait à ses défunts parents, alors je suis touché par la confiance qu'il me prouve par ce cadeau. Je comprends aussi pourquoi papa ne l'a pas mise avec les autres cadeaux dans la malle.

- M-merci, j'en prendrai soin, je balbutie, la gorge nouée.

Papa me serre très fort contre lui, alors que maman me caresse tendrement les cheveux.

- Il reste encore des cadeaux, me rappelle mon père en se détachant de moi, pour couper court à cette scène honteusement guimauve.

Encore ? Pour une fois, maman a raison : Je suis vraiment trop gâté.

Le cadeau est plus gros - le plus gros de tous. Vu sa longueur, je crois deviner ce que c'est. Un rien surexcité, je l'ouvre.

- Noooon ! je souffle, estomaqué.

- Si ! fait mon paternel, plus excité que moi encore.

La marmaille Potter donne aussitôt de la voix pour en réclamer aussi. Mais le verdict parental - "Trop jeune !" - anéantit leur espoir.

Devant moi, trône le plus magnifique balai du monde. Le Tonnerre. Dire que je le contemplais, hier, dans la boutique de Quidditch de Diagon Alley. J'en reste sans voix.

- Voici le Tonnerre HP, modèle unique au monde, construit spécialement pour notre petit Rory national. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Construit spécialement pour moi ?

- Oui, j'ai demandé au constructeur de créer un modèle un peu différent, plus adapté à toi, explique papa, très satisfait de lui. C'est pour ça que Cid a pris toutes tes mesures.

D'où le prétexte bidon de la tenue spéciale pour ma superbe soirée d'anniversaire VIP. Ils m'ont vraiment embobiné jusqu'à la moelle.

- Pourquoi je n'ai pas eu ça pour mon anniversaire ? envie Raphy.

- Parce que tu es un vrai troll sur un balai ? propose Elliot, aimablement.

- Espèce de scroutt à pétard ! se vexe mon cousin envoyant sa main vers le crâne du moqueur.

Mais avec dextérité, Elliot évite la tape.

- Ca a du vous coûter une fortune, siffle lord Weasley.

- Après, on nous reprochera de trop le gâter, souligne sarcastiquement Mrs Tonks.

- C'est une idée de James ! se défend aussitôt maman.

- On y croit, contre Cid.

- Pauvre de moi, victime de toutes les injustices ! larmoie théâtralement mon père, ce qui fait rire tout le monde.

Je retrouve enfin ma motricité et saute dans les bras de mes parents. J'en pleure presque de joie. Je veux aller faire un petit tour sur mon balai, mais je suis vite réfréné dans mon élan. Il me reste encore tous mes autres cadeaux à ouvrir. Je m'acquitte de ma tache le plus rapidement possible, regardant à peine les cadeaux ce qui agace ma mère et fait rire les autres. En plus, comparé aux présents offerts par ma famille et mes amis, ce ne sont, pour la plupart, des babioles que j'ai déjà en double exemplaire, alors hein !

Quand j'ai fini, j'enfourche mon balai et décolle avant que ma mère ne trouve un autre prétexte pour me retenir au sol. Mes potes de tardent pas à me rejoindre et un match de Quidditch est improvisé, jusqu'à ce que nos mères nous incitent à rejoindre la terre ferme. Il est temps de se préparer pour la fête de Lugnasad.

* * *

><p>(1)Texte très <em>fortement<em> inspiré - pour ne pas dire copier - Sakura de Clamp.


	4. Chap 03 : L'équivalence

_1 elembius, __An 17, 66ème Siècle, 2ème Mue, 3ème Cycle,_

Je suis présentement à Stonehenge, où la fête de Lugnasad bat son plein. Après avoir passé un long moment à me défouler sur la piste de danse, je suis venu au bar improvisé pour acheter de quoi me désaltérer. Dans la manœuvre, j'ai perdu de vu mes amis mais je ne m'en affole pas.

Le groupe de pintades à côté de moi jacassent si fort qu'il est impossible de ne pas les entendre, ce malgré la musique assourdissante. Elles délirent à qui mieux-mieux sur un Débutant de la Saison qu'elle veulent absolument pour mari.

_Il_ fréquente quatre filles en même temps.

La première, qui a le titre de favorite du harem, se nomme Lisa Turpin, blonde et mince, une sang-mêlé qui compte parmi les sorcières les plus brillants de sa génération. On dit que seule son esprit a réussi à capturer l'attention de _Il_, car Miss Turpin est aussi frigide qu'elle est intelligente.

La seconde, Sally-Ann Pers, est une née-moldu aux longs cheveux cendrés, dotée d'un fabuleux don oral qui lui vaut l'enviable position de favorite numéro deux et fait oublié ses origines peu recommandables, selon les rumeurs.

Sophia Roper, une sang-pur, cheveux blond vénitien et adoratrice du rose, a élevé le battement de cils au rang d'art et possède un déhanché sans pareil qui lui assure d'être régulièrement visitée par _Il_.

Enfin, le meilleur pour la fin, Brigit Rosier. La plus belle, plus blonde, plus noble des quatre, qui, en tant que petite-amie officielle, a un rang bien au-dessus les trois autres et peut donc être vu en public aux côtés de _Il_.

_Il_ est un beau satyre.

Pourtant, mes trois voisines s'extasient depuis maintenant un quart d'heure sur ce faune, l'élevant au rang de prince charmant. Elle envient mesquinement les trois courtisanes qu'_Il_ retrousse au grés de ses humeurs, et haïssaient férocement la petite-amie officielle qui aura peut-être le titre d'épouse un jour.

Qui est donc ce bourreau des cœurs ?

Mais non, ce n'est pas moi, Tom ! Je t'ai déjà expliqué que le plumage des pintades ne m'intéresse nullement !

Celui qui déclenche tant de ferveur se résume en deux mots : Draco Malfoy.

Comment ça : qui ? Draco Malfoy, voyons ! Je t'ai encore rien dis sur lui, Tom ? Bon, rectifions cette grave lacune.

Malfoy est mon ennemi juré depuis le jour fatidique où nos nourrices respectives ont eu la _fabuleuse_ idée de nous faire prendre un bain ensemble.

Tu te me demandes sûrement comment une telle ignominie a pu se produire. Qu'est-ce qui leur est passé par la tête, à ces bonnes femmes ? Comment en sont-elles arrivées à cet acte de haute trahison ?

Outre le fait que ce soit une manigance de l'auteur - et oui, encore elle -, Telma et Louise, respectivement ma nourrice et celle de Malfoy, sortaient ensemble. Un jour, elles n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que de nous kidnapper, voulant réclamer une forte rançon à nos parents. Voilà comment à quatre ans, j'ai passé tout un après-midi avec Malfoy à se taper dessus, jusqu'à ce que nos parents débarquent et nous arrachent aux deux criminelles.

Toujours est-il que, durant ce fameux bain, Malfoy me tira les cheveux parce que, soit disant, je gigotais dans tous les sens en lui balançant de l'eau dessus, et en représailles, je lui donnai un coup sur le nez. S'en suivit alors une bataille pire que la Guerre des Mondes où la salle de bain fut inondée. Tout cela se finit par une quasi-noyade collective et une punition générale qui me laisse encore un goût amer et les fesses brûlantes.

Autant dire que je n'apprécie pas que l'on me rappelle cette épisode, ayant une syncope rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir un jour pris mon bain avec cette saleté de fouine - doux surnom donné par Ron depuis l'affaire Maugrey, héhé !

Par la suite, mes relations avec Malfoy ne se sont pas vraiment améliorées. Le fait qu'il soit à Slytherin et moi à Gryffondor n'a fait qu'empirer les choses, car c'est à Hogwarts que notre antagonisme respectif s'est vraiment affirmé.

Sur le papier, ce SPH a tout du prince charmant et il l'est pour une grande partie de la population féminine de Wicca. Seulement, dans la réalité, le prince n'est pas si charmant que ça. Je dirais même qu'il est carrément désagréable, voir basilic à ses heures. Mais malgré ça, Draco Malfoy est _le_ beau parti par excellence.

Si on était dans un livre pour nymphette, tout comme moi, il serait le capitaine et meilleur joueur de l'équipe de Quidditch, major de sa promotion, préfet-en-chef, etc. Dans la vraie vie, les critères sont différents tout en étant similaires. Malfoy doit sa popularité à, dans l'ordre d'importance : son rang, sa fortune, sa beauté et son intelligence.

Les Malfoy font partis de la noblesse aristocratie. Ils descendent d'une longue lignée ducale. Ils sont également l'une des familles les plus riches de Wicca. Ils ont su fructifier leur patrimoine et assoir leur pouvoir au fil des siècles par des mariages avantageux et sans tâche, ce que ne peuvent se targuer toutes les anciennes familles aujourd'hui désargentées ou ayant du contracter des mariages "en dessous de leur condition" pour pouvoir maintenir leur pérennité. De plus, les membres de cette famille sont tous incroyablement beau, même pour une lignée ducale, ce qui ne gâche rien. Quand on voit le couple Malfoy et leurs progénitures, le mot "parfait" prend tout son sens. Et pour finir, alors qu'ils sont déjà bien gâtés par la nature, ils ont oublié d'être bêtes. Cette intelligence leur a permis de conserver leur lègue tout en l'augmentant au fil des années.

Malfoy, en bon héritier qui se respecte, est à la hauteur de ses ancêtres. Il est le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Slytherin, dont il est le meilleur joueur, bien sûr. Il est l'un des meilleurs élèves de Hogwarts - il se dispute la première place avec Hermione Granger. Il est Préfet - et certainement Préfet-en-chef, à la rentrée prochaine. Il fait parti du Top Boy de _Witch Weekly_, un classement désignant les sept plus beaux débutants de la Saison.

Tout ça explique que les pintades tombent littéralement en pamoison sur le passage de la fouine, rêvant d'un regard de lui, de lui parler, de le toucher et plus si affinité. Les coqs veulent être dans son cercle de brownies, à défaut de celui de ses amis, tout en le jalousant pour ses succès - du moins, pour ceux qui ne bavent pas sur son corps.

Mais voilà, comme je l'ai déjà précisé, Draco Malfoy n'est pas le type le plus avenant de Gaiya, bien au contraire. Dès qu'il ouvre la bouche, la fouine bousille d'un mot toute son image de perfection. Froid, sarcastique, arrogant, il a une langue de vipère acérée que mêmes certains professeurs redoutent. Cela, bien sûr, quand il voit les autres, parce que Malfoy a la fâcheuse faculté d'ignorer ceux qu'il considère comme impropre à son attention. Ceux qui éveillent son intérêt peuvent prétendre à un Ordre de Merlin, même si généralement, ils regrettent vite cette reconnaissance vu que Malfoy n'est aimable qu'avec ses amis - du moins, je l'espère pour eux.

Comme tu l'as déjà compris, son sale caractère ne l'empêche pas d'avoir beaucoup de succès au près des pintades, si bien qu'il peut se permettre de changer de potiche aussi souvent qu'il le souhaite, et même en fréquenter plusieurs à la fois sans qu'elles trouvent à y redire.

Perso, étant gay, je comprends tout à fait que son physique de rêve fasse craquer. Mais franchement, il est trop imbuvable ce SPH. Je suis incapable d'accepter le quart de ce qu'il a fait subir à ses ex.

Malheureusement, en grandissant, ma libido a eu comme une divergence d'opinion sur ce point avec moi. C'est l'une des raisons qui me fait détester la fouine : il détraque toujours ma libido. Est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'à cause de lui, je ne suis jamais sorti avec un blond ? Oui, c'est à ce point ! Avant la rébellion de mon corps, tous les blonds me paraissaient aussi troll que lui. Maintenant, il est le seul blond que j'ai envie de culbuter. Argh, je le déteste !

Mais Merlin qu'il est beau !

Il est peut-être pourvu des pires défauts de la création, il n'en reste pas moins un beau gosse. Je dirais même, _the_ beau gosse. Typiquement le genre de mec qui te détraque le ki. A l'instant même, mon ki frémit tumultueusement dans mon corps. Le souvenir de son magnifique corps, divinement mise en valeur par la coupe ajustée de ses robes, n'y est pas pour rien. Et puis, il y a cette bouche. Mes yeux sont toujours irrésistiblement attirés par sa bouche et mon sexe gorgé des plaisirs exquis qu'elle évoque...

Scroutt ! A quoi je pense, moi ?

Une nouvelle arrivante débarquant en trombe dans le groupe de pintades détourne mon attention de mes pensées peu décentes. Malheureusement, ce qu'elle divulgue ne me permet pas d'échapper à l'objet de mes rêveries coquines.

- Vous ne savez pas la nouvelle ? s'écrie-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- Lord Draco a rejeté une prétendante !

- Encore ?

- C'est la numéro combien, celle-là ?

- C'est la treizième depuis le depuis de la Saison !

- Et on n'en qu'en elembius...

- Mais de quoi vous vous plaignez ? L'un des plus beaux partis du royaume est encore sur le marché, mes amies ! Ca se fête !

- T'as raison !

Babillant encore plus fort, elles se tournent vers le barman pour commander une avalanche de boisson à teneur très alcoolisé.

Moi, je récupère ma bouteille de bièraubeurre et file rejoindre mes amis, un sentiment oscillant entre le soulagement et la contrariété me chavirant le cœur. Je ne comprends pas d'ou une telle sensation me vient, ni pourquoi, mais les réjouissances du jour me remettent vite d'aplomb et me font vite oublier cette anomalie.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_2 elembius, __An 17, 66ème Siècle, 2ème Mue, 3ème Cycle,_

_Je suis allongé sur un grand lit drapé de soie. Mes mains sont attachées au montant et mes yeux bandés. Une légère brise caresse divinement ma peau sensible._

_Je suis nu. _

_J'attends. _

_Quoi ? _

_Mon amant._

_Il est tapi, là, quelque part où je ne peux l'atteindre, à m'observer, faisant monter la tension de mes muscles par son seul regard. _

_J'ai perdu la vue, mais tous mes autres sens sont à l'affût, exacerbés au maximum pour que je puisse le localiser._

_Soudain, j'entends un froissement à ma droite. Je tourne aussitôt la tête vers cette direction, ne pouvant réprimer un petit gémissement. _

_Il est là, tout près, juste à côté._

_Je déglutis, passant la pointe de ma langue sur ma lèvre inférieure pour l'humidifier. Aussitôt ma langue est capturée par une bouche impérieuse. Elle la lèche, la suçote, dansant un ballet vertigineux. _

_Puis, c'est sa langue à lui qui pénètre ma bouche pour un baiser exigeant, profond. _

_Je gémis de nouveau. C'est bon…_

- Harry ! Harryyyy !

_Alors même qu'il dévore mon souffle, je sens sa main glisser langoureusement sur mon torse, aller titiller un téton dressé, puis l'autre, avant de reprendre sa route toujours plus bas. Un autre gémissement m'échappe, mais comme le premier, il est étouffé par sa bouche._

- Harry, lève-toi !

_Sa main arrive enfin à destination : le bâton de chair gonflé entre mes jambes. Elle m'empoigne doucement, mesurant ma longueur, mon épaisseur… Je me cambre, hoquette... C'est siii bon…_

- Huum… encore…

- Allez ! Arrête et lève-toi !

_Il commence un exquis va et vient, reproduisant dans ma bouche, avec sa langue, l'acte sexuel. Je suis brûlant pourtant ma peau est parcouru de frissons incontrôlables. _

_Il libère enfin ma bouche pour aller suçoter mon oreille, me murmurant des choses absolument inconvenantes entre chaque baiser. Sa main va de plus en plus vite, mon souffle est si erratique que j'ai l'impression d'étouffer._

_Je tire sur mes lianes, je veux le tenir dans mes bras, le caresser à mon tour, tester la chaleur de sa peau, sa douceur… _

_Mais il m'échappe. Il me traite de vilain garçon. Je sens plus que je ne vois son sourire narquois. _

_Seule sa main est toujours sur moi, me caressant de plus en plus énergiquement… je n'en peux plus… c'est si bon… mes gémissements deviennent des cris implorants…_

- Ouiiiii… !

_Je ne sais comment, mais mes liens se défont. Je l'attrape alors, l'attire vers moi._

- Hein ?! Eh, arrête ! HARRY ! HARRY !

- Embrasse-moi…

_J'efface goulûment son sourire de ma bouche._

- AH !... humm… WAH ! NOOOOON !... hm… ARRÊTEEEE !

_Mon bel amant m'échappe…_

- Hein… ?

J'ouvre un œil, comprenant que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Je contemple un instant le plafond blanc au-dessus de moi, un peu désorienté. Je cligne plusieurs fois des paupières, avant de comprendre que ce n'est qu'un rêve.

NOOON ! POURQUOOOIII ?!

Snif, snif, J'étais bien moi ! Veux y retourner ! Ce n'est pas juste !

Dans l'espoir de retrouve mon amant imaginaire, j'enfouis ma tête sous la couette, mais quelque chose de dur me défonçant le bout de crâne encore découvert contrecarre mon plan.

- Aïeuuuh !

Je me redresse d'un coup en me tenant le crâne, le coupable en main : unà la semelle plus dure que la peau d'un erumpent.

- Qu'est-ce qu… ?

- NON MAIS CA NE VA PAS LA TÊTE !

Je redresse la tête. Là, je vois Hannah, ma cousine, collée au mur. Elle est blême et s'essuie frénétiquement la bouche. Je comprends alors ce qui a dû se passer.

- Idiote ! Comment as-tu pu interrompre un rêve si fantastique ?

- QUOI ? PARCE QU'EN PLUS, JE SUIS EN CAUSE ? TU VIENS DE ME VOLER MON PREMIER BAISER, SALE FAUNE INCESTUEUX ! TU POURRAIS T'EXCUSER, AU MOINS !

- Oui, oui... toujours aussi bruyante, pff !

J'évite son deuxième chausson qui tombe mollement sur le lit. Je l'attrape, jette la paire vers sa propriétaire. Je me frotte la tête - elle m'a fait mal, cette furie ! - tout en bayant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Je me lève, m'étire.

- HARRY ! TU POURRAIS METTRE UN PYJAMA POUR DORMIR !

Elle se couvre les yeux, le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

- Hein ?

Je baisse paresseusement les yeux. Ah oui, je suis nu... et expose une superbe érection, conséquence de mon rêve érotique. Bah, ce n'est pas grave, ça fera son éducation comme ça, héhé !

- COUVRE-TOI, ESPECE DE SATYR !

- Arrête de beugler ou je me masturbe devant toi.

Elle détale aussi sec. Ca me fait rire. Hannah est si marrante avec sa pudeur mal placée. Non, parce que c'est le genre de fille qui n'éprouve aucun problème à se balader dans la rue avec une robe au décolleté plongeant jusqu'au nombril sans chainse en dessous, mais qui ne supporte pas de voir un homme à demi-nu. Pff, J'ai toujours dis que l'esprit féminin est un labyrinthe sans issue !

Halte-là, mesdemoiselles ! Le service des réclamations, c'est du côté de l'auteur, s'il vous plait. C'est elle - j'ai toujours dis que les nanas sont de véritables hyènes entre elles - qui me fait dire ça. J'ai toujours eu un immense respect pour vous et vos cycles menstruels... Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que l'atmosphère est plombée d'ondes négatives, d'un coup... il est temps que j'aille me préparer, moi. Allez, à la douche !

J'enfile ma robe de chambre, direction la salle de bain. Avant toute chose, régler mon problème d'érection matinale. Je repense à mon amant imaginaire et l'affaire est promptement menée. Je shampooine, savonne, brosse, pommade, parfume, jusqu'à ce que mon corps soit frais et dispo pour une dure journée de labeur - qui va sûrement se passer devant la Oui ou sur mon Tonnerre, hihi. Je passe mon peignoir et sort de la salle de bain. Je trouve mon père assis sur le lit.

- Qu'as-tu fais à Hannah ? dit-il en guise de bonjour. Elle nous a fais une véritable crise d'hystérie.

- Rien qu'elle ne devrait déjà savoir, je rétorque avec un sourire au coin.

Mon père hausse des sourcils mais ne dit rien. Il se contente de secouer la tête en souriant. Il se lève et vient m'ébouriffer les cheveux.

- As-tu bien dormi ?

- Pas mal, je réponds, lui rendant son sourire. Et toi, tes articulations ne te font pas trop souffrir après tout ce batelage pour mon anniversaire et la fête de Lugnasad ?

- Petit insolent ! gronde-t-il alors que je ricane.

Il se venge d'une pichenette sur le front qui m'arrache une grimace. Scroutt, ça fait mal ! Non, je ne fais pas mon bébé ! Mon père a une manière de faire les pichenettes qui amenuise le QI de tout surdoué à moins vingt, je te jure Tom !

Il se dirige vers la sortie avec une moue narquoise, alors que je l'incendie du regard tout en me frottant mon front douloureux.

- Dépêche-toi de te préparer. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. Je t'attends dans mon bureau.

- Ah ? De quoi s'agit-il ?

Il me fait un petit sourire étrange. Il ne me laisse pas vraiment le temps de le questionner. Il est déjà hors de la chambre. Bizarre. Mon père est un peu trop sérieux à mon goût. Qu'est-ce que ça cache ?

Je me prépare donc en vitesse, aidé de Clover. Je fais un petit détour par la salle à manger pour me prendre un truc à déjeuner. Elle est bombée par les membres de ma famille de sang et de cœur qui sont venus dormir à la maison après la fête de Lugnasad. Assis à la grande table qui trône au milieu de la pièce, ils papotent dans un joyeux brouhaha.

Heather, Ron et Raphy discutent Quidditch avec animation, visiblement pas d'accord sur telle ou telle transfère de joueur dans telle ou telle équipe. Teddy tente de faire manger du porridge à Hugo qui déteste ça. Dorothy et Helen parlent d'arithmancie - quel sujet de conversation, de bon matin, elles ont le chaudron percé ! Héloïse et Howard discutent de leur prochaine entrainement. Hope parle des nouvelles plantes qu'elle compte faire pousser dans la serre avec Holly qui l'écoute tout en surveillant les plus jeunes. Hortense n'est pas en vu mais avec le monde chahutant dans la pièce, cela ne m'étonne pas. Hilton aussi n'est pas là, sans doute qu'il doit être encore accrocher à maman. Helori roucoule avec son petit-ami, Arsène. Harmonia et Hendrick jouent à Pierre-feuille-ciseaux, que notre petite-sœur remporte à chaque fois à la grande exaspération de mon frère. Hillary persécute Horace, à sa bonne habitude, sous les yeux ensommeillés de ma petite fée, alors que Charlynn défend son amoureux. Harold est en mode "zombie" devant son assiette de saucisses sans que personne ne s'en préoccupe. Hector discoure sans que personne ne l'écoute, sauf Hazel qui commente sarcastiquement tous les mesures que compte prendre son jumeaux lorsqu'il sera gouverneur. Elliot et Duncan ont une conversation passionnante qui donne à peu près ça :

-…, dit Elliot.

-…, répond Duncan.

-…, fait Elliot.

-…, approuve Duncan.

Vraiment délirant !

Hannah, Ginny, Oriana et Honora gloussent dans un coin, plongées dans une revue visiblement captivante. Ma cousine semble s'être remise de notre petite entrevue de tantôt.

- Regarde là, c'est une photo de lui quand il était petit, montre Hannah.

- Ohlala, il est siiii beau, admire Oriana, dans une sorte de ronronnement. Même petit, il était mignon !

- Personnellement, je trouve qu'il va parfaitement avec mon teint, assure Honora. Nous ferions un couple parfait.

Les deux autres groupies la fixent un instant, blasées, avant de repartir dans les délires extatiques.

- Il est à croquer, hihihi ! glousse Hannah.

- Kyah ! s'écrit soudain Oriana avant d'embrasser le livre avec passion.

- Arrête de baver sur mon magazine ! proteste ma cousine en récupérant son bien. Oh ! Un corps de rêve, un regard si intense !

Helen pose sèchement sa cuillère, écœurée par les minauderies des deux autres.

- Oh, tais-toi, espèce de Circée ratée ! siffle ma sœur en lui lançant le sort de Mutisme.

- Tu me chercher, la harpie ! crache Hannah après s'être jetée le contre-sort.

- Comment ? Tu veux encore te prendre une leçon de duel ? sourit Helen d'un air supérieur très SPH.

Hannah la foudroie du regard, marmonnant des malédictions dans sa barbe, sachant pertinemment que malgré le fait qu'elle soit l'ainée, elle n'arrive pas à la cheville de ma sœur en duel. Honora y va de ses commentaires approbateurs à chaque page tournée, tout en se lançant des compliments au passage.

- Ah ! Il est siiii beau, admire encore Oriana.

- C'est vrai qu'il est agréable à regarder, approuva Ginny.

- Ginny ! réprimande Ron, les oreilles rouge. Ne regarde pas cette horreur !

Heidi est la première à me voir.

- Rory ! s'écrie-t-elle en se précipitant vers moi.

Je la prends dans mes bras et m'installe à table en la câlinant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ? Elles ont bu de l'amortensia ou quoi ? je demande en m'asseyant à côté de Ron.

- Pire ! Elles s'extasient sur le noble, le magnifique, le géniale, l'extraordinaire Draco Malfoy ! minaude Raphy d'une voix aigue.

- Beurk ! grimace Ron en faisant semblant de vomir.

- Tu es jaloux parce que tu n'as pas le centième de son sex-appeal, rétorque avec dédain Honora.

Ron la transperce du regard.

- Le centième ? T'es dure, là ! rigole Teddy.

Sans façon, j'arrache le magazine des mains de ma sœur d'un sort. C'est un exemplaire de _Witch Weekly_ consacré aux Débutant de la Saison. Chaque année, le magazine féminin sort un hors-série présentant chaque héritier. Tout y passe au crible : rang, fortune, physique, pedigree, etc. Ca me désole de savoir que je suis dans ce torchon.

- Hey ! On le regardait, précise Honora, scandalisée, en tentant de me reprendre la revue.

- Pas à ma table, je fais.

Je jette un coup d'œil à la photo qui accompagne l'article et je note tous les détails en une seconde.

Blond. Yeux gris. Peau blanche. Visage aux traits fins, bien qu'un peu pointu. Port de tête altier. Maintient parfait. Respirant la noblesse. Grand, avec ça.

Draco Malfoy, dans toute sa splendeur.

Ma libido est encore une fois détraquée par cette saleté de fouine. Elle le prouve d'une manière assez embrassant, en ce moment même. Mon membre commence doucement mais sûrement à réagir à la beauté de Malfoy.

Agacé, je jette le magazine vers la poubelle. Mais, manque de bol, ce veracrasse de Harold choisit ce moment-là pour se réveiller. Il se redresse d'un coup - comportement stupéfiant de sa part -, déviant la revue de son crane. Elle atterrit dans la cheminée et se consume en un rien de temps.

Silence de mort.

Oups !

Hannah regarde les cendres de feu-son magazine si cher à son cœur d'un air hébétée, avant de me foudroyer du regard.

Gloups, elle va me tuer ! Déjà avec ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure dans ma chambre, elle ne doit pas m'avoir à la bonne.

- Harryyyyy POTTEEEER ! rugit-elle.

Sauve qui peut !

Je m'enfuis sans attendre, une furie à mes trousses. D'un sort, ma cousine jette un petit tabouret en travers de mon chemin. Avec dextérité, je saute par dessus et continue ma foulé. Mais je suis trahi par Remus qui arrive à ce moment-là, me bloquant la sortie. Hannah a ci-tôt fait de profiter de ces quelques secondes perdues. Elle m'attrape par le col, me tire vers elle et entreprend rageusement de m'étrangler.

- J'ai du me battre en duel avec une harpie pour l'avoir, crétiiinn ! hurle-t-elle à mon oreille en me boxant le crâne de sa baguette.

- Hé non ! Lâche Rory ! s'écrie Heidi.

Quand les autres réussissent enfin à la faire lâcher prise, j'ai un teint verdâtre des plus morbides.

- POAAAAAHHHHH ! explose de rire Teddy en me pointant du doigt.

Les autres me fixent un instant, les yeux exorbitants, avant de se payer ma citrouille dans un bel ensemble. Affolé, je me jette sur le premier miroir venu pour constater les dégâts.

- Gneuh !

Je suis sous le choc.

- AAAARRRGGHHHHHH !

Scroutt, je suis défiguré ! Je ressemble à s'y méprendre à un croisement de mandragore et d'accromantula. Je vais lui faire bouffer son magazine, moi, à cette péronnelle ! ET SANS MAGIE !

Au moment où je me tourne férocement vers Hannah, les narines fulminantes, Rem, ce sale traitre, me retient par le bras.

- James m'envoie te chercher, précise-t-il.

Vu le ton, je comprends que mon père commence sérieusement à s'impatienter. Je dois donc mettre ma vengeance à plus tard. Mais foi de Potter, cet outrage ne restera pas impuni !

Je fusille une dernière fois Hannah du regard avant de sortir de la cuisine. Sur le chemin, je me redonne figure humaine et m'examine sous toutes les coutures pour m'assurer n'avoir rien oublié.

- Entrez, j'entends après avoir frappé trois coups secs à la porte.

Je m'exécute, donc. Mon père, ma mère et mon parrain sont dans le bureau. Avec Remus, ils forment le terrible quatuor de l'Inquisition Parentale, celui qui décide des sentences quand on fait des bêtises. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Tu crois qu'ils ont découvert que j'ai un chaudron plein de potion illicite qui vivote tranquille au grenier ? Dans le doute, on se tait - ne jamais révéler soi-même ses méfaits, surtout lorsque l'on n'est pas sûr de la divulgation de ceux-ci.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, grince mon père.

- Tu devrais aller te changer, mon chéri, dit ma mère.

Je suis habillé assez décontracté avec une simple cotte d'intérieur.

- Il est très bien comme ça, intervient papa.

Mon père s'approche de moi, suivit des deux autres. Je fais un pas en arrière, pas très rassuré. Ils forment un cercle autour de moi, ce qui m'étonne. Papa passe une longue chaine autour du cou de chacun, ce qui resserre la ronde. Moi, je suis au milieu, comme un idiot, inquiet de ce qui va se passe. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

Mon père tend un médaillon où les adultes posent chacun un doigt dessus. Je comprends alors. Un portoloin. Je m'empresse de le toucher, juste à temps avant le départ.

**xxx**

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

- Dans un instant, fait mon père.

- Potter.

Je me tourne vers la provenance de cette voix glaciale qui vient de prononcer mon nom comme s'il s'agissait de la pire insulte qu'il soit. Je fais face alors à un homme grand, vêtu de noir des pieds à la tête, au visage cireux doté d'un nez crochu qui a du être cassé dans un lointain passé, et aux cheveux si gras que je m'étonne qu'il n'y ait pas de flaques graisseuses à ses pieds.

- Snape, salue papa avec autant d'amabilité.

Le regard de l'autre se fait encore plus polaire si possible, mais il ne fait aucun commentaire. Il se tourne vers ma mère.

- Bonjour, Lily.

Le ton est plus avenant et le regard bien moins glacial. Je fronce des sourcils. C'est quoi ce type qui se permet de faire les yeux doux à maman sous le nez de mon père ?

- Bonjour, Severus. Comment vas-tu ?

En plus, ils s'appellent par leurs prénoms et se tutoient !

- Bien.

Puis il salue mon parrain et Remus d'un "Black. Lupin." qui d'envie rien au "Potter" adressé à mon paternel. Rem lui retourne son salut avec sobriété alors que Cid rétorque perfidement :

- Snivellus, comme cela est aimable de ta part de nous faire profiter de ta si _charmante_ personne.

L'autre ne fait même pas mine de l'avoir entendu, il se tourne vers moi, m'enveloppe d'un regard inquisiteur qui me fait froid dans le dos.

- Voici donc le jeune Potter.

Là, le ton est neutre, mais le regard hostile. Je me contente d'un hochement de tête assez raide pour toute salutation. Je ne vais pas faire d'effort pour un type pareil, je te l'assure. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'on fait ici, chez un bonhomme qui n'a visiblement pas envie de nous voir - sauf ma mère. Un détraqueur est plus accueillant !

- Suivez-moi.

Sur ce, il se tourne dans une volée de tissu et sort de la pièce, sans même vérifier qu'on lui emboite le pas.

- Charmant, vraiment, grommelle Cid.

- De tels gamins, soupire ma mère en suivant l'autre.

On bouge aussi dans un silence qui me met mal à l'aise, surtout dans le décor époustouflant qui m'est mis sous le nez.

Hein ? Ces armoiries ? N'est-ce pas celles de... ?

- Où sommes-nous ? je chuchote pour mon père, voulant infirmer mes doutes.

- Pas maintenant, Harry.

Le ton est sans réplique. Je me tais donc, renfrogné.

Snape nous fait entrer dans une pièce luxueusement et élégamment meublé, où l'on ne laisserait sûrement pas un doxy tel que Brice sans surveillance.

- Attendez ici, ordonne l'autre, toujours aussi aimable.

Il nous laisse sans un mot de plus. Lui, il commence à me chauffer le chaudron. Et visiblement, je ne suis pas le seul parce que Cid nous fait profiter de tout son répertoire d'insultes.

- Oh, cela suffit ! s'agace ma mère. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'après toutes ces années, vous vous détestez toujours autant. Il serait temps de grandir un peu !

Cid ouvre la bouche, mais je le coupe.

- Bon, alors, ces explications, je m'impatiente, en me tournant vers mes parents.

- Assis-toi, Harry, me dit simplement mon père.

Argh, mais il m'énerve !

- Pas temps que tu…

- Harry. Assis-toi.

Oui, bon, s'il le prend sur ce ton. Boudeur, je vais donc m'affaler à côté de maman qui me reprend aussitôt.

- Harry, assis-toi correctement, enfin !

Avec un soupir agacé, je m'exécute. Quand je pense que je pourrais tranquillement faire une partie de Quidditch avec mes potes plutôt que de me faire réprimander pour un oui ou un non.

Un brownie vient nous apporter du thé et des petits gâteaux. Comme je n'ai pas mangé et que je boude toujours, je me jette dessus sans façon, sous l'indignation maternelle.

- Harry ! Mais quel âge as-tu ?

M'en moque, ils m'ont tous saoulé ! Décidé à ne plus faire aucun effort, je me vautre dans le canapé, buvant bruyamment mon thé d'un joli rose. Hum, pas mal ce truc.

- James, dis quelque chose !

Mais mon père ne fait pas mine de l'avoir entendu. Il guette l'entrée dans un silence songeur. Ma mère se renfrogne et me lance un regard noir que j'ignore superbement.

- Lily, laisse-le un peu tranquille, intervient mon parrain, après avoir bu une gorgée de thé avec une élégance achevée.

- Mais...

Elle est coupée par le retour de l'autre joyeux qui n'est pas seul. Les autres posent tasses et gâteau, avant de se lever. Moi, complètement abasourdi, je reste assis, ma tasse tanguant dangereusement.

- Gyyyaaahh !

- Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce qu..., s'écrie ma mère d'un ton grondant.

Quand elle avise que je me suis renversé le thé dessus, son attitude passe à l'inquiétude.

- Oh, Merlin ! Ca va, mon chéri ?

Mon père est déjà accroupi devant moi. Il remonta ma robe et, d'un coup de baguette, il fait disparaitre pantalon et braies.

- Hé ! je geins en tentant de couvrir au maximum ma nudité.

- Ca va, rien de grave, dit mon père après avoir examiné ma brulure.

D'un tour de baguette, je suis de nouveau vêtu et propre. Un raclement de gorge agacé nous rappelle à l'ordre. On se tourne alors... Non mais je n'ai vraiment pas rêvé ! Là, juste devant mes yeux... Je contemple, totalement stupéfait...

LES MALFOY !

Je les vois, incrédule, s'installer noblement sur les trois fauteuils - les trônes - en face de nous. Lucius Malfoy au centre, sa femme Narcissa à sa gauche et son fils à sa droite, juste en face de moi. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici, en plein champ ennemi, avec l'accord parental en plus ? Ils parlent mais je crois que je suis devenu sourd car je ne comprends rien.

- Harry ? fait ma mère, inquiète, en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Je reprends alors mes esprits et tourne ma tête d'un coup vers mon père, au risque de me rompre le cou.

- Il y a une explication logique à ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Sirius, ce crétin de farfadet, pouffe devant mon expression ahurie.

- Dans un instant, répond papa, amusé.

Crois-tu que si je lui jette un Impardonnable, là, tout de suite, ma mère m'en voudrait ? Non parce que s'il me sort encore une fois son "dans un instant", je l'éviscère !

Mon stupide paternel fait les présentations bien que ce ne soit pas nécessaire. Est-ce qu'il faut vraiment que je lui rappelle que le fils Malfoy - cette saleté de fouine bondissante ! - et moi, nous nous jetons des sorts à la citrouille depuis notre première rencontre ?

- Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi nous som..., commence mon père.

- Arrête de dire des évidences et viens en au fait, je le coupe, agacé.

Bien sûr que je me _demande_, espèce de farfadet sadique !

- Ah ? D'accord. Hum, alors, pour faire simple : tu vas te marier, annone tranquillement mon père avec un large sourire.

Silence.

Puis, déluge de réaction.

Ma mère engueule mon paternel pour son manque de tact. Mon père se justifie en me mettant tout sur le dos. Remus secoue la tête de découragement. Sirius est mort de rire. Tous les membres de la famille Malfoy semblent avoir avalé du pus de bubobulb. Snape insulte papa avec beaucoup d'inventivité, je dois le reconnaitre. Et moi... ben moi, je suis si estomaqué que j'en reste sans voix.

- QUOI ?!

Enfin, pas si sans voix que ça...

- James, vraiment ! reproche ma mère en lui faisant les gros yeux. Harry, mon chéri, ce que ton père veut dire, c'est que les Malfoy veulent te faire une proposition.

- U-une proposition ? Quelle proposition ? I-ils ne veulent toute de même pas que je me marie avec leur fils ?

J'ai dis ça au hasard, hein, en rigolant, sûr qu'ils allaient démentir...

Mais rien.

HEIN ?!

- Attendez, attendez... c'est quoi ce bordel ? Je ne veux pas me marier, moi ! Surtout pas avec lui ! je beugle en pointant l'autre du doigt.

- James, regarde ce que tu as fais !

- Mais Lily, ce n'est pas ma faute...

- Lord Potter.

- Oui ?

- Ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adresse, mais à ton fils, précise Lucuis Malfoy, glacial. toi, tu n'es qu'un...

- Argh, pitié ! Ne m'appelez pas comme ça. Lord Potter, c'est mon crétin de vieux.

Je suis foudroyé du regard pour avoir coupé la parole au maître des lieux. Mais je m'en moque, je soutiens son regard glacial sans me troubler jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse un soupir en fermant les yeux. Quand il les rouvre, il semble avoir récupérer son sang-froid.

- Hé, comment tu parles de ton père, toi !

- Moi, c'est lord Harry, je continue sans faire cas de l'intervention paternelle.

- Lord Harry, donc. Savez-vous ce qu'est un Serment Inviolable ?

C'est dit d'un ton qui laisse clairement transparaitre son scepticisme sur mes plausibles connaissances sur le sujet. J'apprécie moyennement, vu que ma mère m'a pourri l'esprit avec tout un tas de connaissances liés au us et coutumes milésiens. Ma petite maman aussi n'a pas l'air très emballé par la condescendance de lord Malfoy. Elle ouvre la bouche mais je la coupe.

- Et vous, connaissez-vous l'histoire de _Lucien, le fat_ ? je rétorque, l'insultant clairement.

_Lucien, le fat_ est le héros d'une bande dessiné imbu de sa personne, pensant être capable de faire de la magie ancestrale - chose impossible vu que ce qu'on appelle "magie ancestrale" fait référence à celle produite sur Terre. Enfin de compte, il n'est qu'un Sang-pur prétentieux qui finit toujours dans des situations grotesques à la hauteur de son ignorance. Inutile de préciser que l'auteur de cette BD est un anarchiste.

Ma mère en reste sans voix d'approbation, alors que mon père et Cid ont du mal à ne pas éclater de rire. Rem lève les yeux au ciel, blasé. Moi, ce qui m'intéresse le plus, c'est la réaction du père Malfoy. Il fait une tête ! On dirait qu'il vient de se prendre un cognard en pleine citrouille. Pouaf, trop drôle !

- Lucien, tu t'y prends très mal, assure mon père, en écorchant volontairement le prénom de notre hôte.

Lord Malfoy le glace du regard.

- Tiens donc ! Regardez qui parle, dit sarcastiquement Snape.

- Quelqu'un t'a demandé ton avis, Snivellus ? crache Cid.

- Bien plus qu'à toi, cher cousin, rétorque froidement lady Malfoy.

- Ah oui, qui en a décidé ainsi ? réplique sèchement ma mère, les sourcils froncés.

Holà, on est mal acheminé, là ! Je vois avec perplexité les soi-disant adultes de frictionner la baguette à qui mieux-mieux.

- Je pense...

Le silence tombe dans la pièce. Remus vient d'hausser le ton.

- Je pense que nous dévions du sujet.

Les autres baissent la tête comme des enfants pris en faute. Trop fort, Rem !

Il prend tout en main dès lors.

- Harry, _comme tu le sais_, durant la Guerre des Mondes, de peur de voir leurs lignées s'éteindre, de nombreuses familles nobles ont contracté des Serments Inviolables pour se protéger de tout et n'importe quoi. Surtout que Voldemort a concentré un grand nombre de ses attaques sur vous, les milésiens.

Voldemort. Un nom qui fait frémir tous les peuples gaïans d'horreur, en particulier le notre. Je t'ai déjà parlé de lui. D'après mes livres d'histoire, c'était le plus redoutable criminel de tous les temps. Il y a trente ans, à la tête des fomorii et des légions de Vador, il fit régner la terreur sur Gaiya avant que le Général de la Sept Division de la Garde l'envoie bouffer les mandragores par la racine, six pieds sous terre. La guerre s'acheva ainsi, treize ans avant ma naissance.

Pour une raison inconnue du grand public, il s'est singulièrement acharné sur les milésiens. Certains disent qu'il les détestait, d'autres qu'il jugeait les sorciers plus puissants que les autres races, et bien d'autres suppositions plus ou moins cohérentes. La véritable raison est la première. Voldemort haïssait les milésiens. Pour mieux comprendre cette haine, il faut savoir qu'il était métisse, mi-sorcier et mi-fomore. Mais là où il était totalement rejeté par les milésiens, il fut accueilli par les fomorii à bras ouverts. Mais jamais il n'oublia son humiliation et rumina sa vengeance jusqu'à la concrétiser pendant la Guerre des Mondes.

Si tu te demandes comment je sais tout ça, Tom, alors que personne n'est sensé être au courant mis à part les hautes instances, saches que toutes ces informations me vient de mon paternel - très utile quand il le veut bien, lui. Par contre, ne me demandes pas comment _lui_ sait tout ça. C'est sûrement grâce à son incroyable don en légilimancie. James Potter serait capable de lire dans l'esprit de Gaiya elle-même !

- Je sais tout ça, Rem, je m'agace.

- Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est qu'Abraxas Malfoy a fait promettre au père de James sous Serment Inviolable qu'il serait le gardien de l'ombre de son fils jusqu'à ce que Voldemort soit tué. Les Malfoy étant suivis par un grand nombre de familles nobles, il était à prévoir que le sinistre criminel veuille mettre la main sur l'héritier pour asseoir son pouvoir. Ce qui fut bien le cas. Deux ans après le pacte, Voldemort _kidnappa_ Lucius.

La manière dont il dit ce "kidnappa" ne me plait que modérément. Elle soulève des hypothèses peu valorisantes pour Malfoy-père qui me donne encore moins envie d'épouser le fils.

- Seul le Serment a permis de contrecarrer ses plans, mais cela a entrainé la mort de Charlus, poursuit papa. Dorea étant elle-même la gardienne de l'ombre de son mari, elle perdit la vie, également.

Mon père se tait. Personne n'ose rompre le silence. Je vois maman presser la main de papa pour le soutenir, car il est évident qu'il n'a pas encore totalement fait le deuil de ses parents. Être dans la même pièce que la cause de cette tragique disparition ne doit pas être commode, pour aucun des deux parties.

Je ne sais que dire. C'est la première fois que papa me parle de la mort de mes grands-parents, m'explique ce qui s'est réellement passé - je n'ai jamais cru à la raison officielle : mort de cause naturelle. Je devine alors à quel point cela a dû être difficile pour lui d'accepter le sacrifice de ses parents pour quelqu'un dont il n'était même pas sûre de la moralité. A quel point il a du vouloir détruire la cause de sa souffrance, tout en sachant qu'il ne pouvait le faire sans réduire à néant le sacrifice des êtres aimés. Je comprends mieux d'où vient la haine Potter/Malfoy, maintenant.

Comme il l'a instauré, mon père rompt le silence.

- Charlus n'a mis qu'une seule condition au Serment : les Malfoy doivent payer l'équivalence des sacrifices qu'il ferait.

- L'équivalence ?

Là, j'ai peur.

J'ai même _très_ peur.

Dans notre monde, le mot "équivalence" n'est jamais prononcé à la légère. Il peut provoquer les plus grandes joies comme les pires désastres. Dans mon cas, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il résonne comme "ennuis en perspective".

- L'équivalence trouvée par le Serment pour égale les sacrifices de Charlus est, entre autre, la naissance d'enfants Potter mis au monde par un Malfoy.

Un silence incrédule accueille cette information.

Enfant... Potter... _Malfoy_...

Je voudrais ne pas comprendre. Sincèrement, j'aimerais que, pour une fois, mon cerveau n'analyse pas si vite l'information pour ensuite lui donner tout son sens. Malheureusement, il est dit que je serais maudit jusqu'au bout, aujourd'hui. En clair, la formidable équation "Potter plus Malfoy égale Haine" va se transformer en l'aberration "Potter plus Malfoy égale Progéniture".

- Non ! je m'insurge en me levant d'un bond.

- Lord Harry !

- J'ai dit : NON !

- Surveillez votre ton, Potter ! réprimande sèchement Snape.

Je lui jette un regard noir.

- Allez-vous faire... !

- Harry ! s'indigne ma mère.

- Lord Harry, votre réaction est tout à fait disproportionnée, intervient hâtivement lady Malfoy, un peu paniquée. Je conçois parfaitement que vous veniez de recevoir un choc, surtout que cela ne vous a pas été présenté de la manière la plus délicate qu'il soit.

Plein de regards de reproche vers mon paternel qui trouve un intérêt soudain à sa tasse de thé.

- Cependant, je vous demande de bien réfléchir. Pensez à tous les avantages que cette union pourra vous apporter.

- Quels avantages ? je demande avec hargne.

- La fortune, le pouvoir, le respect, un haut rang social, énonce Snape, sarcastique.

- La sécurité matérielle ? Regardez-moi bien : j'ai l'air dans le besoin ? Désolé, mais je n'ai pas besoin de l'argent des Malfoy. Mes ancêtres ont trimé dur pour je n'ai pas à le faire. Quant au pouvoir, vous pouvez le balancer dans votre chaudron ! Je préfère ma liberté, merci bien ! Et le respect des personnes que j'aime me suffit largement, pas besoin de ceux de parasites que je ne connais ni de Morgan, ni de Merlin. Pour le haut rang social, franchement Snape, je suis un Potter, notre famille n'a rien à envier aux Malfoy. Fermez-là si c'est pour dire des trolleries pareilles !

Snape a l'air sur le point de m'en coller une. Lord Malfoy serre tant les dents qu'il va se les péter. Sa femme est tellement blême qu'elle va nous faire une syncope d'un moment à l'autre. Bizarrement, il n'y a que la fouine qui reste sans réaction. On dirait que tout ça ne le touche pas, comme s'il n'était pas le principal concerné. Après tout, sa vie est juste en jeu, pas de quoi en faire un drame, hein ? Si tu le prends comme ça, mon lutin, ça va être vite vu !

- Pour résumer, j'ai déjà absolument tout ce qu'un mariage avec votre petite fouine peut m'offrir. Alors pour reprendre ma question : quels avantages ?

Seul le silence me répond. Aux expressions interdites du couple, je pense qu'ils ne s'imaginaient pas que la conversation se déroulerait ainsi. Ils devaient sûrement croire que leurs arguments seraient imparables. Tss !

Je décide donc de bien leur faire comprendre que je ne vais pas sacrifier ma vie pour celle de leur rejeton.

- Je n'ai que dix-sept ans, je ne vais pas me marier maintenant ! Moi, je veux faire le tour du monde, visiter les contrés les plus reculés, découvrir les merveilles les mieux cachés, apprendre des gens les plus extraordinaires ! Je veux être Auror, faire parti de l'équipe de Quiddditch, aller au Temple des Pierres Sages, rencontrer le Pilier de Rotom ! Scroutt, je n'ai déjà pas assez d'une vie pour réaliser tous mes rêves ! Vous croyez vraiment que je vais accepter de perdre mon temps dans une prison dorée entourer de personnes qui passent leur temps à se contempler le nombril ? PAS QUESTION !

A pas de charge, je me dirige vers la sortie. Snape veut m'empêcher de passer.

- POUSSEZ-VOUS ! je crie en le balayant d'une onde furieuse.

J'entends des exclamations surpris à cette démonstration de puissance.

- Ca, c'était une très mauvaise idée, commente mon père.

- Lucius, fais quelque chose ! panique sa femme.

- Lord Harry, restez ici !

- Harry ! appelle ma mère. Ne faites pas de mal à mon fils !

- Snivellus, si tu jettes un sort à mon filleul, c'est la derrière chose que tu feras !

- Baissez vos baguettes, tous les deux !

- Harry.

Alors que je m'apprête à franchir le seuil, l'appel de mon père, dit d'une voix dangereusement calme, me stoppe net. D'ailleurs, son intervention semble avoir refroidi tout le monde car un silence de mort envahit la pièce. C'est une chose qui m'a toujours fasciné chez mon paternel, cette capacité qu'il a d'anesthésier une foule surexcitée d'un simple mot.

- Lucius étant déjà marié à Narcissa à l'époque, le Serment a été reconduit à la génération suivante, explique papa. Il ne pourra pas l'être de nouveau. Si tu refuses d'épouser Draco, l'autre équivalence est sa vie.

Ca, pas besoin d'être un centaure pour le comprendre. La valeur d'une vie était, est et sera toujours une autre vie. Que cela se caractérise par son commencement ou sa fin.

Le fait que je refuse cette équivalence n'aura aucun effet sur moi car mon grand-père a respecté sa part du marché. Les Malfoy, eux, se sont débinés déjà une fois, bien qu'involontairement. Ils ont eu une seconde chance de respecter leur engagement, mais ils n'en auront pas d'autre. Soit la fouine me donne une vie par l'intermédiaire d'un enfant commun, soit il donne sa propre vie pour compenser celle de mon grand-père.

La vie ou la mort.

Un autre silence se prolonge. Je serre des poings.

- Pourquoi n'épouserait-il pas l'une de mes sœurs ? N'est-ce pas plus logique ?

- Voyons, Rory, je suis sûr que tu sais déjà pourquoi, fait mon père.

Bien sûr que je sais, mais franchement ça ne me réconforte pas du tout. Les Malfoy ayant une dette envers nous, si l'une de mes sœurs épouse ce scroutt de fouine, alors elle perdrait son nom de jeune fille et l'enfant nait de cette union serait donc un Malfoy. L'équivalence serait nulle et non avenue.

L'un de mes frères ne conviendrait pas non plus, car le Serment n'attendra pas jusqu'à leur majorité alors qu'il y a déjà un Potter disponible dans les parages. Il prendra la vie de Malfoy avant. Je suis la solution idéale. Scroutt !

Et franchement, est-ce que je laisserais mes frères et sœurs s'enfermer dans une telle impasse pour le reste de leurs vies. Je suis l'aîné, en tant que tel, je ne peux pas laisser faire une chose pareille. Je dois les protéger.

Protéger ma famille ?

Oui.

Sauver Malfoy ?

...

...

Va falloir qu'il y mette un peu du sien. Sa passivité commence sérieusement à me chauffer le chaudron.

- Pourquoi devrais-je me préoccuper de quelque chose qui l'indiffère lui-même ?

- Comment ? glapie lady Malfoy, un peu tremblante. Mais Draco n'est pas du tout indifférent ! Il est juste...

- Alors pourquoi ne plaide-t-il pas sa cause ? je la coupe. Depuis tout à l'heure, votre mari, Snape et vous-même tentez de me convaincre de sauver sa peau mais lui reste là, tranquille, comme si ce n'était pas pour sa gueule de scroutt que vous me fendez le chaudron ! Et vous voulez que je sacrifie mes rêves pour _ça_ ? Non merci, j'ai plus d'estime pour moi-même !

Dans le chaos des réactions suscitées par mon discours, je vois Malfoy s'animer. Il tourne lentement la tête vers moi jusqu'à ce que ses yeux argent se plantent dans les miens. Je reçois alors un terrible choc. C'est comme si la foudre venait de me frapper. Je suis littéralement cloué sur place.

On se fixe un long moment. Remarquant notre échange et la tension électrique qu'elle provoque, les adultes - qui ressemblent plus à des gnomes, pour l'heure - se taisent les uns après les autres.

Il veut se lever.

- Draco, ne bouge pas ! ordonne sèchement son père.

- Draco ! s'horrifie sa mère en se précipitant sur lui pour l'entraver.

- _Petrificus Totalis_ _!_ lance Snape, plus extrême.

Je suis quelque peu surpris par leurs réactions. Pourquoi font-ils un drame juste parce qu'il veut se lever ?

- _Protegio !_

Là, je suis encore plus perdu. Pourquoi mon père l'a-t-il défendu ?

- Potter, espèce d'idiot ! Qu'est-ce que... ?

- Tais-toi et regarde, ordonne sèchement mon père.

Comme pour aider l'autre à obéir, il l'entrave avec des grosses lianes jaillissant du sol. Celles-ci ne font d'ailleurs aucune exception, sauf pour la fouine, mon père et moi. Tous les autres sont attachés, ou, du moins, mis à l'écart par les lianes.

Seule une partie - toute petite - de mon cerveau a remarqué tout ça. L'autre, bien plus conséquente, est entièrement focalisée sur Malfoy qui tient difficilement sur ses jambes, maintenant qu'il a réussi à se mettre debout. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi vulnérable. Je comprends alors pourquoi il était si passif jusqu'alors. En temps normal, jamais Draco Malfoy ne m'aurait laissé le voir aussi faible. _Jamais_. Il ne le fait que pour une unique raison : me convaincre.

Mais est-ce de le sauver ou de l'achever ?

Je sens un sentiment inconnu m'envahir, à le voir tremblant, le visage crispé de douleur... Non, il ne m'est pas inconnu, ce sentiment. C'est juste que je ne l'ai jamais ressenti pour une personne que je suis sensé haïr de tout mon être. L'inquiétude. Mon corps me brûle, m'incite à aller vers lui, comme un besoin intenable. Mon estomac se tord sous l'effet de l'angoisse. Mes muscles se bandent, près à intervenir. J'ai envie... J'ai envie...

Je ne sais pas !

Je ne sais plus !

C'est dément !

Pourquoi suis-je angoissé par la perspective qu'il tombe et se fasse mal, alors qu'il y a une minute à peine, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour le faire disparaitre de la surface de Gaiya de mes propres mains ? Pourquoi mon corps se tend vers lui, comme pour le rattraper au moindre signe de faiblesse ? Pourquoi ai-je cette réaction ?

Toutes mes questions s'envolent à l'instant où je le vois vaciller sur ses jambes et plonger, la tête la première, vers le sol. Avant même de comprendre quoi que ce soit, mon corps a déjà bougé. Le seconde d'après, il est dans mes bras, bien en sécurité, protéger de l'apesanteur, son ennemi du moment.

Loin de m'étonner de mon geste, je suis si captivé par son odeur que mon esprit embrouillé perd le peu de lucidité encore à sa porté. C'est la première fois que je la sens. Je n'ai jamais été assez proche, ni assez attentif auparavant pour réaliser à quel point son odeur est enivrante. Pour cause, les rares fois où on se touchait par le passé, c'était soit durant les matchs de Quidditch, où l'on tentait de faire tomber l'autre de son balai soit durant nos duels, où on était bien plus occupé à s'arracher la tête qu'à se renifler.

Enfouissant mon visage dans son cou, je respire profondément son parfum. Alors, un désir violent me tiraille les reins. Ce désir que je réprime depuis des lustres. Ce désir qui brise toutes les défenses que je me suis construites. Sans plus attendre, je lui redresse la tête d'une main impérieuse sous le menton et cède à mon envie de l'embrasser.

Je ne cherche pas à garder le contrôle de moi-même. Cette bouche si chaude, si parfumé a eu raison de mon peu de discernement. Le baiser devient plus profond, plus exigeant. Mes mains partent à la rencontre de ce corps souple et musclé. Mon propre corps tente par tous les moyens d'entrer dans celui de Malfoy. Je sens ma magie crépitée autour de nous, cherchant visiblement à s'unir à la sienne. Tout en moi le réclame comme mien.

Je le veux.

Il est à moi.

A _moi_.

Cette certitude s'impose à moi, tendant tout mon être vers sa réalisation.

Quand je redresse la tête et que je plonge dans ses yeux gris brillants, je comprends alors que je suis perdu. Je ne pourrai plus supporter qu'il soit loin de moi. Je sais maintenant ce qu'il est pour moi.

Mon valeon.

Nos âmes nées du même fruit de vie. Nos corps façonnés dans le même moule. Nos esprits muris dans la même matrice. Nos magies provenant du même flux.

Il est en tout point mon semblable et mon opposé, lié à moi par toutes les terminaisons de nos entités.

Plus rien ne pourra nous séparer.

Je ne le permettrais jamais.

Je vais le lier à moi par tous les moyens possibles.

- Depuis ton anniversaire, le Serment est passé à l'acte, m'informe mon père. Il commence à aspirer le ki de Draco. Le seul moyen d'arrêter le processus est la naissance de vos enfants. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de vous marier pour cela, mais il est hors de question qu'un Potter naisse hors mariage.

Comme la majorité des familles nobles, les enfants Potter sont protégés contre les "problèmes de débordement". Dès la naissance, les nourrissons, quelques soient leurs sexes, sont tous soumis à un rituel qui les rendent "stériles" jusqu'à leur mariage. Mariage qui doit être célébré d'une façon bien particulière pour annihiler le processus. Si cette pratique est faite pour éviter les problèmes d'enfants illégitimes et de successions, elle est à double tranchant. La conception d'enfant peut être perturbée, mettant plus de temps que nécessaire - comme pour mes grands-parents qui ont eu mon père vers leurs quarante ans. Dans de rarissimes cas, la stérilité peut être irréversible.

_"Maintenant que tes œillères se sont enfin enlevées, tu vois parfaitement qui il est pour toi." _conclue mon père dans mon esprit.

Je plonge mon regard dans celui de mon paternel et comprends alors le sourire qu'il avait à chaque fois que je pestais contre Malfoy, par le passé.

_"Tu savais ! Depuis le début !"_

_"Disons que la haine passionnelle que vous aviez l'un en vers l'autre ne pouvait cacher qu'un sentiment tout autre."_

_"Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?"_

_"As-tu vraiment besoin que je réponde à cette question ?"_

Non, bien sûr. Je sais déjà pourquoi il s'est tu tout ce temps. Ce n'est que maintenant que j'ai réellement compris ce que sont les valeons. Avant, je savais, bien sûr. J'avais même un exemple sous les yeux tous les jours - mon père et ma mère. Mais je ne... comment dire ? C'était juste le sens encyclopédique du terme. Je ne _ressentais_ pas ce qu'était un valeon. Ou plus exactement, le côté "prédestiner" me révulsait. J'ai toujours prôné la politique du libre-arbitre, du choix, de la liberté. Le concept de valeon va à l'encontre de tous mes principes.

Mais maintenant… _Maintenant_, alors que je le tiens ainsi dans mes bras, que je sens sa chaleur, ses vibrations, sa teneur, je ne peux penser qu'à une seule chose : il est à moi. Il est ma moitié, mon semblable et mon opposé. Il est l'être qui me fera profiter le plus pleinement ma vie, dans les bons et les mauvais moments, le seul qui peut déclencher des cataclysmes en moi et les apaiser toute à la fois. Il est tout simplement la personne qui me convienne le mieux en ce monde. Il l'est depuis si longtemps qu'aucun de nous ne s'en souvient. Mais l'essentiel est là : il est à moi.

Cependant, je n'oublie pas qu'il s'agit de Draco Malfoy, la fouine avec qui je me suis frictionné la baguette une bonne partie de ma vie. Je sais bien qu'il est ma moitié et patati et patata, mais je sais aussi que la cohabitation ne va pas être facile. Doux euphémisme même. Il est tout simplement impossible d'effacer treize ans de rancune-rivalité-animosité en un coup de baguette magique... Bon, pas au sens propre du terme, évidement, parce qu'avec un bon _Oubliette_... Enfin passons ! Tout ça pour dire que je suis dans la bouse jusqu'au cou.

_"Il savais ?"_

Mon père a ce fin sourire qui énerve toute personne normalement constituée.

_"N'oublie pas que ton grand-père était le plus brillant Liseur de rêve de son époque. Aujourd'hui encore, personne ne lui arrive à la cheville dans ce domaine."_

_"Mouais, tout de même, aller jusqu'à se sacrifier pour moi, c'est un peu…"_

Là, je vois clairement que mon stupide paternel réprime à grand peine un éclat de rire.

_"Il ne l'a pas fait que pour_ nous_. Ne vois-tu donc pas vers quoi nous mène une union Potter-Malfoy ?"_

_"Oh, le… !"_

_"Et oui, il va sûrement réussir ce que tente de faire Albus depuis des années."_

Je peste un moment contre le foutu manipulateur qu'était mon grand-père. Il ne s'est pas sacrifier pour le bonheur de son adorable petit-fils, comme tout aïeul qui se respecte l'aurait fait, mais, tout au contraire, il misait sur mon lien avec Malfoy pour parvenir à ses fins. Je ne suis d'un pion sur son échiquier. Argh !

Devant ma mine scandalisée, mon stupide vieux ne peut plus se retenir. Il rit à gorge déployée, ce sale père indigne !

- James, que se passe-t-il ? s'enquière maman, inquiète.

- Harry a changé d'avis.

- Vraiment ? fait lady Malfoy, hésitant entre soulagement et étonnement.

Je viens d'embrasser son fils sous son nez, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut de plus comme preuve.

_"Eh bien, il faut dire qu'après ton violent refus, ce "oui" est assez inattendu."_ la défend papa.

- Ouais, je marmonne.

- Qu'est-ce qui motive ce soudain revirement ? se méfie Snape.

- J'aimerais bien le savoir, moi aussi, dit lord Malfoy.

Avec un soupir irrité, j'aide la fouine à se rasseoir sur son trône. Ou plutôt, je le jette littéralement dedans. Ben oui, c'est pas parce que je viens de me rendre compte que ce scroutt est mon valeon que j'oublie les années de crasses qu'il m'a fait - rancunier, moi ? Juste un peu.

Je constate tout de même du coin de l'œil qu'il a repris quelles couleurs. Il semble que mon contact physique allège sa souffrance. Je me tourne vers les Malfoy.

- Vous préférez peut-être mon refus ?

- Non, non, bien sûr que non, dit précipitamment lady Malfoy en incendiant Snape et son mari du regard. Peu importe vos motivations du moment que vous le sauviez.

- Narcissa !

D'un regard, elle réduit son mari au silence. Je comprends alors seulement à quel point elle aime son rejeton. Elle sait pertinemment que je peux rendre la vie de son fils infernal, mais elle préfère qu'il subisse cela au lieu de le voir mourir. Une preuve incontestable d'amour et d'égoïsme. A moins, bien sûr, qu'elle compte sur le "côté de la Lumière" des Potter pour éviter tous désagréments à son fils. Si elle croit cela, c'est qu'elle est bien naïve pour une ex-slyntherin. Les Potter n'ont rien de fils de la Lumière typiques. Elle ne sait pas encore dans quoi elle a fourré sa précieuse progéniture.

- Bon, maintenant que tout est réglé, on peut partir ?

- Pas si vite, Harry, me stoppe papa alors que je me dirige déjà vers la sortie.

- Quoi encore ? J'ai dit que j'allais l'épouser !

- Ce n'est pas le problème. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, vous ne pouvez pas avoir d'enfant avant le mariage. Malheureusement, vos épousailles ne se feront pas tout de suite. Il est hors de question que tu te maries à la sauvette. D'ici là, il faut maintenir ton promis en vie. Et pour cela, il faut...

Et bien sûr, mon stupide cerveau a déjà compris sa phrase avant même qu'il ne l'ait finisse.

- Tu veux dire que je vais devoir être _intime_ avec Malfoy, là, tout de suite ? je demande tout de même, pour être bien sûr que nous soyons sur la même longueur d'onde.

- C'est le seul moyen pour qu'il cesse de souffrir, intervient lady Malfoy. Je vous en prie, ajoute-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Rien que pour cette supplique, son mari me jette un regard si haineux qu'il m'aurait sûrement lancé un sort mortel si les lianes de mon père ne l'entravaient pas. Mais je me fiche totalement de lui. Je suis bien plus touché par le désespoir de cette mère impuissante devant la souffrance de son fils.

- Est-ce que _lui_ est prêt pour ça ? je demande.

Jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles, Malfoy est hétéro jusqu'au bout de ses cheveux platinés. Donc, pas forcément au fait de ce qui se passe entre deux hommes... donc _vierge_... Argh ! A ma plus grande consternation, je bande comme un satyre. Scroutt ! Pourquoi j'ai pensé à ça ?

- Draco s'y est préparé depuis des mois, m'affirme Snape, un brin méprisant, comme s'il sait à quoi je pense.

Oh Merlin ! Cette nouvelle n'est pas faite pour me calmer. Je maudis alors ma tenue qui ne cache plus rien de mon état. Je maudis encore plus ces stupides adultes qui semblent tous amusés et/ou enchantés par ce fait.

- Des mois ? je m'étonne.

- Il a appris la vérité à son anniversaire, le 5 simvi sonnios dernier, précise papa.

En simvi sonnios ? Je me souviens alors que Malfoy s'était absenté de Hogwarts à cette période. Il était rentré chez lui pour causes familiales. C'était donc ça, les "causes familiales". Je me rappelle aussi que Malfoy était bien plus virulent envers moi après son retour. Je ne comprenais pas son comportement d'alors. Il paraissait m'éviter et me provoquer à la fois, mais toujours cette haine étouffante dans son regard. Je saisis mieux, maintenant. J'en éprouve presque de la pitié pour lui.

Je fronce des sourcils, déduisant la signification sous-jacente de cette préparation.

- _Comment_ s'y est-il préparé ? je tique.

- Severus a été son professeur.

Le tressaillement de ma mâchoire incite mon père à demander des précisions.

- Ah, tiens ? Je ne te savais pas de ce bord-là, Snape.

- Son professeur au niveau théorique, espèce de satyre ! Draco est mon filleul, jamais je ne le toucherais de cette manière !

Voilà qui me soulage. Je déteste l'idée qu'un autre homme le touche avant moi... ni après, d'ailleurs... en fait, il y aura _juste_ moi.

C'est bizarre ce côté possessif de ma personnalité que je ne connais pas. Du moins pas en amour... quoique, je me souviens que je n'étais pas tendre avec les anciennes conquêtes de Malfoy. Est-ce que déjà, à cette époque, je pressentais qu'il était mon valeon et donc étais jaloux de ces nymphettes qui le collaient ? C'est plus que probable, si je veux être honnête. Merlin, ça fais donc si longtemps que je l'ai... Argh, impossible de finir cette phrase, même en pensée. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à admettre une telle horreur !

- Il a vu des documentaires, lu des livres, discuté avec des professionnels, ajoute Snape, polaire.

- Des _professionnels_ ? sourcille Cid, un brin sidéré.

Il peut parler lui ! Qui m'a offert un court pratique avec un prostituer de luxe pour mes quinze ans, hein ?

- Toujours en la présence de Severus, ajoute précipitamment lady Malfoy. Nous pensions que vous préférez assurer vous-même son... éducation, lord Harry.

- Euh, ben, c'est très bien, je marmonne, tout gêné.

C'est ça, moques-toi, Tom ! J'aimerais bien t'y voir, toi ! Parler de sexe avec mes futurs beaux-parents en présence de mes propres parents, argh !

- Merci d'accéder à notre requête, dit sèchement lord Malfoy.

Ben voyons, comme si je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je me suis fait manipuler comme sous Imperium.

_"Tu as _choisi_ de te laisser manipuler, nuance."_ se moque mon père.

_"Argh, sors de ma tête !"_

- James, si tu veux bien enlever ton sort, je montrerais à lord Harry et Draco la cham..., commence lady Malfoy.

- Non, coupe papa. _Finite Incantatem_.

- Comment ? fit lord Malfoy, faisant un pas menaçant vers mon père, maintenant qu'il est libre de ses mouvements.

- Leur union ne se fera pas ici, informe tranquillement papa.

- Où donc, alors ?

- Chez nous.

- Hors de question !

- Tu te crois réellement en mesure de négocier, Lucius ?

Lord Malfoy ouvre la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort. Il incendie mon père du regard, furieux de son impuissance. James Potter a toujours été redoutable lorsqu'il s'agit d'imposer sa volonté. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est la seule autorité que je reconnaisse.

- Pourquoi tant d'histoires ? Je ne vois vraiment pas l'utilité d'infliger un pénible voyage à Draco alors que tous les éléments sont présents pour favoriser leur union, s'inquiète lady Malfoy.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que nous n'avons absolument pas confiance en vous, répond maman.

- Mais enfin, nous n'allons pas casser la baguette qui nous protège !

- Comme par le passé, je présume, fit remarquer mon père en transperçant lord Malfoy du regard.

- Parce que tu te crois digne de confiance, toi ? Tu penses que je vais laisser Draco entre tes mains ?

- En tout cas, ton fils risque bien moins chez James et Lily qu'Harry ici, rétorque Cid.

- Avec toi dans les parages, rien n'est moins sûre, sale cabot ! susurre Snape.

Et c'est reparti !

- Vous n'allez pas recommencer à vous chamailler comme des gobelins, s'agace ma mère.

- Calmez-vous tous, tempère Rem.

- On pourrait aller à l'hôtel, je propose humblement.

- Certainement pas ! me crient-ils tous en cœur.

Au moins un point sur lequel ils sont d'accord. Bizarrement, la solution la plus neutre, sensé et diplomatique ne trouve pas grâce à leurs yeux. En bref, tout ceci n'est qu'un jeu de pouvoir. Bien sûr, c'est Malfoy et moi qui en pâtissons. Plus lui que moi car je n'ai que la blessure d'ego, lui doit aussi se coltiner la douleur physique.

- Draco n'ira pas chez vous ! décrète lord Malfoy.

- Alors dis-lui adieu à ton précieux fils, assure mon père.

- Lord Harry n'a-t-il pas son mot à dire ? tente la mère de la fouine comprenant que mes parents ne cèderont pas.

Alors là, elle a mal choisi son allié.

- Si j'avais vraiment mon mot à dire, je vous ferais tous disparaitre pour que cesse cette conversation embarrassante, je crache. Malfoy où veux-tu perdre ta virginité ?

Pour le coup, je les ai tous mis sous _Silencio_. Mais à voir le visage consterné de la fouine, je n'aurais pas du laisser libre cours à mon agacement. Il a l'air terrorisé par ce qui l'attend. Sa visible fragilité m'émeut plus que je ne veux bien le laisser paraitre. Me vient alors des pensées tellement guimauves que je voudrais me jeter un _Oubliette_ pour les éradiquer. Argh, quelle horreur ! Depuis quand suis-je aussi hufflepuff ? Merlin, achève-moi !

Malfoy, qui a repris baguette en main - scroutt, pas d'expressions à double sens, par pitié ! -, me fixe froidement et répond d'une voix presque normale :

- Chez toi.

- Draco ! font ses parents, ne comprenant pas et désapprouvant ce choix.

- Combien de temps encore vais-je devoir souffrir avant que vous ne compreniez que je n'ai pas le choix ? A moins que votre amour parental ne soit qu'une illusion.

- Comment oses-tu ? s'offusquent les Malfoy, scandalisés.

- Il a raison, intervient Snape. Il n'est plus temps de tergiverser. Sa vie est en jeu et vous savez pertinemment que vous n'imposerez pas votre volonté à cette tête d'hippogriffe.

- Très bien, mais nous venons aussi ! décrète lady Malfoy.

- Je n'avais pas pensé autrement, chère Narcissa, lui affirme mon père avec ce sourire affable qui donne envie de lui balancer un Impardonnable.

**xxx**

- On devrait se déshabiller.

Cette brillante suggestion vient de moi. Là, on est chez moi, après un cours trajet en carrosse où Malfoy est resté collé à moi pour qu'il supporte mieux le voyage. Aussitôt arrivés, les adultes nous ont enfermés dans une chambre - pas la mienne, je n'aurais pas pu supporter que Malfoy envahisse mon espace personnel... en plus, elle n'est pas rangée. Ca fait maintenant bien dix bonnes minutes que Malfoy et moi sommes assis sur le lit, le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre, sans bouger d'un pouce, regardant partout sauf vers l'autre.

En tant qu'expert en la matière, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi, je sais bien que je devrais prendre les choses en main. Mais j'en suis incapable. Un côté, qui est concentré en sud de mon anatomie, ne demande qu'à montrer tout son savoir-faire à Malfoy. L'autre, bien plus au nord, se retient de vomir à la seule pensée de toucher la fouine. Entre les deux, mon cœur balance.

Finalement, il me suffit d'un coup d'œil vers Malfoy pour que mes réticences s'envolent et ma décision soit prise. Il est là, tout tremblant, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas manifester son mal-être. Si mon contact physique semble éloigner la douleur, son absence la fait revenir en force, éprouvant le blond un peu plus à chaque fois. Comme disait l'autre détraqueur : il n'est plus temps de tergiverser.

Je me rapproche doucement, jusqu'à être à côté de lui, pose ma main sur la sienne crispée sur son genou. Il sursaute, mais ses tremblements se calment un peu. Il se tourne vers moi, me dévisage d'un air un peu absent. C'est tout ce qu'il me faut pour me perdre définitivement. Il semble si vulnérable. Aussi, on n'a pas idée d'être aussi désirable !

Je me penche pour l'embrasser. Comprenant mon intention, il tente de s'éloigner. Je passer ma main libre derrière sa tête, l'enfouissant dans ses cheveux - Merlin qu'ils sont doux ! - tout en l'empêchant de se dérober. Mais lui non plus n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Il baisser le visage pour m'échapper. Cela me fait sourire. Depuis le temps, il devrait savoir que, comme mon père, j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. Délaissant sa main, je lui relève la tête et, ne lui laissant pas le temps de se rebiffer, je l'embrasser.

Il ferme résolument la bouche, crispé comme le puceau qu'il est - du moins pour les relations entre hommes. Je caresse lentement ses lèvres du bout de ma langue. Encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il les ouvre de lui-même. Poussant mon avantage, j'introduis ma langue dans sa bouche et la fouille avec délice, obligeant sa langue à jouer avec la mienne. Quand je romps le baiser, nous sommes tous deux à bout de souffle.

Je pose mon front contre le sien, confiant. Je sais que, tout comme moi, il sent cette puissante attraction entre nous qui en demande toujours plus. Ne me retenant plus, je l'embrasse avec plus de fougue, le faisant basculer sur le lit. Ses mains se crispent sur mes avant-bras, sans doute pour m'empêcher de déboutonner sa cotte et son gilet comme je le fait présentement.

- Je... Potter, dit-il dans un souffle.

Scroutt ! Je n'ai jamais entendu mon nom prononcé d'une manière si jouissive. Je gémis dans sa bouche, approfondit notre baiser, le rendant plus exigeant. L'une de mes mains caresse avidement son torse, pendant que l'autre continue à dégrafer sa cotte - aussi, quelle idée de mettre autant de boutons sur ce maudite vêtement ! Ses mains sont toujours crispées sur mes bras, mais ce n'est plus pour m'entraver. Bien au contraire, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'accroche à moi comme à un balai, pour ne pas tomber dans le vide, pour ne pas se perdre.

Quand le dernier bouton cède, je le fais rouler sur moi et lui enlève le vêtement d'un geste brusque qui provoque une sinistre déchirure. Malfoy émet un son outré mais je m'en fiche royalement. J'en profite aussi pour lui ôter sa chainse et son pantalon. Il n'est plus couvert que par ses braies et je l'exploite honteusement. Une main enfouie dans ses doux cheveux, je lui dévore la bouche comme si son souffle m'était vital. Mon autre main lui caresse langoureusement le dos partant de la base de sa nuque jusqu'au creux de ses reins pour finir par élire domicile sur une fesse bien ronde encore recouvert de tissus - plus pour très longtemps. Je le sens se raidir de tout son corps, sauf au bon endroit.

Je cesse de l'embrasser, fouillant son visage tout en reprenant mon souffle. Il est hagard. Et dans toute cette confusion, la peur.

- N'ais pas peur.

Là, je vois un peu de ce Malfoy vindicatif que je connais refaire surface.

- Je n'ai pas peur ! crache-t-il.

Cela me fait sourire.

- A la bonne heure...

Je m'empare de ses lèvres, bien décidé à lui faire perdre le contrôle, cette fois. Comme je l'ai prévu, son sous-vêtement ne fait pas long feu. Je peux maintenant pétrir à loisir ses fesses fermes. Me trouvant bien trop couvert pour mes futures activités, je me libère de mes vêtements d'un sort - vu que Malfoy ne semble pas décider à le faire pour moi. Je me frotte alors langoureusement contre lui, prouvant si nécessaire que la chair est la meilleure des combustions.

Parce que, oui, je prends feu...

... Et Malfoy avec moi.

Oh oui, il est bien plus en forme maintenant. Je dirais même qu'il est d'une forme suspecte pour un hétéro, le Malfoy. Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. D'un coup de rein, je fais frictionner nos membres, nous arrachant des gémissements à tous deux.

- A-arrête..., tente-t-il de s'éloigner.

Je le bâillonne de ma bouche, mes mains partout sur son corps. Quand je le sens sur le point de s'évanouir sous le manque d'air, mes lèvres partent à la découverte de sa peau rosie par le plaisir. Parce que c'est bien le plaisir qui colore si adorablement son épiderme. Un plaisir qu'il ne comprend pas, qu'il ne veut pas.

- P-pas comme ça... pas comme ça..., halte-t-il.

Je devine le sens caché de sa supplique. Il veut que je sois violent pour souiller mon rôle de sauveur et qu'ainsi, il puisse continuer à me haïr en tout impunité. Malheureusement, c'est bien mal me connaitre. En amour, je ne force jamais, je prends simplement ce qu'on veut bien me donner... après, bien sûr, ce n'est pas de ma faute si on me donne plus que ce que je demande.

D'un coup de rein, je le décharge de mon poids et crève en même temps l'atmosphère sensuelle saturant la chambre. Je saute hors du lit et me mets en quête de mes vêtements. Le sort de transfère, c'est bien mais pas quand on a la concentration au point mort, je me souviens en remarquant un pan de mes braies sur la commode alors que l'autre gît aux pieds du fauteuil près de la fenêtre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? souffle Malfoy d'une voix encore chevrotante.

D'un sort, je répare mon sous-vêtement - Ah, Magie que je t'aime ! - sans me préoccuper de mon promis, puis l'enfile lestement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le ton est plus impérieux. Je fais venir à moi ma chainse.

- Potter !

Là, sa voix est alarmée, avec une pointe de douleur. Je me tourne alors lui. Je le contemple, magnifique dans sa nudité, les cheveux défaits, les traces de plaisir trainant sur son visage.

Oui, je le veux.

Mais à mes conditions.

Je m'avance vers lui, résolu. Il a un mouvement de recule, mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de s'éloigne. Je lui attrape le poignet, le tire vers moi. De ma main, j'oblige son visage à se tourner vers moi, ses yeux à croiser son regard pour qu'il comprenne bien chaque mot sortant de ma bouche.

- "Pas comme ça" ? Alors comment Malfoy ? Tu aimerais bien que je sois brutale, hein ? Que je te force à me céder pour ne pas affronter ton propre désir. Parce que tu me désires ! Et ça, tu ne peux pas le supporter.

- Tu ne sais pas... ! crache-t-il.

- Oh si, je sais parfaitement ce que tu ressens, je le coupe. Tu crois peux être que ça m'enchante de bander devant ton corps ?

Son air entendu m'énerve. Ma main se serre un peu plus sur sa mâchoire. Il se crispe légèrement sous la douleur.

- Pff, bien sûr que c'est ce que tu penses ! Tu es tellement narcissique ! Dommage pour toi que la réciproque soit vraie, hein ? Tu aimerais bien rester étendu sur ce lit pendant que je te défonce le cul, à faire ton _devoir_ _conjugal_. Malheureusement pour toi, j'ai toujours exécré ce genre de termes. Devoir conjugal. Comme si faire l'amour peut être un "devoir" !

- _Faire l'amour_ ? Tu es un tel hufflepuff, Potty !

Ah, mais revoilà notre chère fouine dans toute sa splendeur ! J'en sourirais si ne j'étais si énervé. Les yeux plissés, ma voix se fait plus coupante.

- Sache une chose, la fouine, du moment où je te _fais l'amour_, tu n'es plus mon devoir, mais mon amant. Passionné, impudique, vorace ! Pas une vulgaire poupée frigide ! Rien ne me refroidit plus que le devoir. Alors, lorsque tu auras réellement accepté l'idée d'être à moi dans tous les sens du terme, reviens me voir. D'ici là, ne me fais plus perdre mon temps !

Je le lâche brusquement et me dirige vers la porte.

- Potter, tu ne peux pas partir !

Je me tourne une nouvelle fois vers lui, tout en reculant vers la porte, le fixe moqueur.

- Qui va m'en empêcher ? Toi peut-être ?

- Tu dois... il faut que...

Merlin, il n'arrive même pas à le dire !

- Je dois, il faut que quoi ?

Il me regarde, haineux.

- Tu le sais.

- Vraiment ?

- Tu le sais ! crie-t-il.

Seul un haussement de sourcils lui répond.

- On doit avoir des rapports sexuels !

Très mauvaise réponse. Utiliser le verbe "devoir" et l'expression "rapports sexuels" dans la même phrase est tout ce qu'il faut pour me faire fuir. Moi, je n'ai pas de rapports sexuels, je fais l'amour. Ce n'est pas qu'un emploi de terme mais tout un concept, tout un degré d'implication qui nous sépare pour l'heure. La seule fois où j'ai eu des rapports sexuels, c'était avec ce professionnel que Cid m'avait payé pour mes quinze ans.

Il sent qu'il a gaffé car il se tait, se mord méchamment la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce qu'une minuscule goutte de sang pointe. Il détourne le regard, cherche visiblement ses mots. Les mots qui pourraient me faire plier sans qu'il se livre. Finalement, au bout d'un long silence, il finit par rendre les armes. Cela se voit à la courbure de ses épaules, au léger tremblement de ses lèvres, à sa tête un peu baissée. Il ferme les yeux, ne veut, n'ose croiser mon regard.

- Je ne sais pas... je n'ai jamais...

Là, ses yeux trouvent enfin les miens, délibérément.

- J'ai peur.

Rien que cet aveu doit le tuer. Pourtant, il ne le renie pas. Il me regarde courageusement, me montrant toute sa vulnérabilité, son impuissance, son tourment. Que Merlin me vienne en aide. Il est siiii adorable.

Ce n'est pas injuste ! J'en ai ras-le-bol de céder à tous ses caprices dès que Milord me sort sa moue de cracmol incompris ! Scroutt, mais quel est le gnome qui a inventé un truc aussi glauque que le valeon ? Si je le trouve celui-là, je lui fais bouffer son idée bouseuse !

Je cède donc. Et puis, même s'il n'a pas fait tout le chemin, il en a parcouru une bonne partie. Alors bon, je peux bien franchir la distance restante... pour cette fois.

Je me réinstalle sur le lit, en face de lui. Je ne le touche pas, ne fais pas un geste vers lui. Il me fixe, attendant. Mais je reste immobile. J'ai peut-être fais le reste du chemin, mais c'est à lui de prendre l'initiative, de me montrer qu'il me veut.

Il finit par le comprendre.

Alors, timidement, il lève la main vers moi, la pose gauchement sur ma joue. Du pouce, il caresse doucement ma peau. Cet attouchement, pourtant innocent, me tire un frisson car il est tendre. Je ne crois pas que Malfoy se rend compte à quel point son geste est affectueux. Je ferme les yeux, profitant au maximum de cette tendresse inopinée. Je sens alors quelque chose d'humide se poser sur mes lèvres.

C'est doux.

C'est bon.

Un effleurement.

Puis un autre.

Un autre encore...

Jusqu'à ce que sa bouche vienne exiger l'accès à la mienne d'une manière impérieuse qui traduit toute son impatience. Ce mec embrasse comme un vampire. C'est diaboliquement divin.

Sa main qui caressait toujours ma joue, s'égare dans ma chevelure. Son autre main tente de défaire le lacet de mes braies. Je l'aide obligeamment. Aussitôt nu, il vient se coller à moi, gauchement, peu sûr de ses gestes, s'écartant un peu quand nos sexes se frôlent, mais bien présent et décidé.

J'oublie tout. Comme je ne suis définitivement pas le genre à rester passif, mes mains trouvent bien vite les points sensibles de son corps - le creux de ses reins et de son genou gauche, ses flancs très sensibles - et se mettent à le caresser avec acharnement, jusqu'à lui arracher des petits râles que ma bouche s'empresse d'avaler.

Oh Merlin, c'est trop bon !

On gémit de concert. Nos bouches se font plus voraces si possible. Nos corps, abandonnant toute logique, tentent de se fondre l'un dans l'autre. On finit tout de même par se séparer, manque d'air oblige. On se dévisage alors, aussi peu préparé l'un que l'autre à la déferlante de sensations qui nous douche. C'est incroyable, presque intolérable.

C'est donc ça, l'amour des valeons ? Cette perte de contrôle ? Ce sentiment de ne plus s'appartenir, de ne faire qu'un avec l'autre ?

J'en veux encore.

Ma bouche repart à l'assaut de la sienne. Il me l'a donne, sans restriction. On bascule sur le lit, on roule, on se vautre, s'entremêlant, se caressant, s'embrassant, s'embrasant. Il n'y a plus d'hésitation, de raison, d'inhibition. Le désir a pris toute la place. Rien ne compte plus que l'envie de l'autre. Doucement, j'enroule ma main sur son membre.

- Comment aimes-tu ça ? Dis-moi, j'exige dans son cou.

Entre deux râles si saturés de luxure que j'en jouirais presque, il me montre ses préférences de coups de hanches, de sa main qui couvre la mienne. Je le caresse selon son bon vouloir, le faisant gémir encore et encore, en réclamant plus, toujours plus.

- Aimerais-tu ma bouche à la place de ma main ? je chuchote à son oreille.

- OH !

Hein ?

Qu.. ?

Alors là... !

Je ne m'y attendais absolument pas.

Il a... _joui_.

Rien qu'à l'idée que je le suce... il a joui !

Les yeux ronds, je le fixe bêtement. Lui est rose de gêne et c'est adorable. Argh, il est trop craquant ! Je vais le dévorer ! Pour me contrôler, j'enfoui mon visage dans son cou. Malheureusement, il interprète mal mes tremblements.

- C'est ça, moque-toi, Potter ! On va voir si tu es plus endurant !

- Q-quoi ?

Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de comprendre. Je me retrouve allonger sur le lit, un Malfoy furibond au-dessus de moi, l'air déterminé à me prouver quelque chose. Quelque chose qui aurait avoir avec mon endurance... Au moment où je comprends - pourquoi mon cerveau se met en grève au pire moment, hein ? - il est déjà à l'œuvre.

Oh Merlin !

Je crois que je suis au paradis. Non, même l'Eden ne peut être aussi exaltant. Parce que, à ce moment précis, je pense que rien en ce monde ne vaut la bouche de Draco Malfoy autour de mon sexe. Qu'il ose une telle caresse, alors que quelques instants plus tôt il ne pouvait même pas exprimer son envie de moi, est totalement dément... mais tellement bon !

- Continue, je souffle, une main dans ses cheveux.

Je le guide, lui apprend doucement comment me faire plaisir. Ma raison vacille, mon esprit se focalise sur cette partie de mon corps qu'enveloppe une chaleur moite et cajolant, que caresse une langue audacieuse. Le désir mon tord le ventre alors que mon emprise de moi-même se fissure.

Je dois dire qu'il se montrer délicieusement appliqué. Draco Malfoy a toujours été un bon élève. C'est bien la première fois que son côté studieux m'enchante. Mieux même, m'enivre.

- Prends tout.

Avec bonheur, je sens toute ma verge aspirée dans la chaleur humide sa bouche. Huuum... Le plaisir est si fort que je me cambre, voulant m'enfoncer plus avant si possible. Malheureusement, c'est un peu trop pour lui. Il se dégage, toussant. Je le regarde reprendre son souffle, le visage rosi. Ne résistant plus, je me redresse et l'embrasse goulument. Quand on se sépare, je le supplie de reprendre là où il s'est arrêté. Me voir si implorant lui arrache une moue arrogante. Il se croit en position de force mais il ne rend pas compte, ou plutôt il ne veut pas admettre à quel point il aime me sucer. Avoir mon sexe en bouche a été une véritable révélation pour lui. Il adore me sentir vibrant entre ses lèvres, gouter à ma texture, me faire perdre le contrôle. Scroutt, Draco Malfoy aime pratiquer la fellation. Quel bonheur !

Il ne se fait donc pas prier très longtemps. Il a de nouveau le visage enfoui entre mes cuisses largement écartées pour lui donner un total accès à l'objet de sa convoitise. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, il assimile vite et me cajole avec bien plus d'adresse. Je lui montre comment me prendre au fond de sa gorge sans s'étouffer ou se faire vomir. Il lui faut quelques essaies avant d'y parvenir parfaitement. Merlin tout puissant !

Il joue de sa langue, de ses dents, de sa gorge, me presse, m'aspire, me suce, me masse délicieusement. Par Gryffondor ! J'arrive à peine à lui demander ce que je veux. Mes mots deviennent râles, gémissement, soupires, cris, grognements : tous ces sons qui trahissent mon immense plaisir.

Il est doué, vraiment très doué, le bougre ! Mais je veux plus, bien plus. Alors, je lui attrape une main et plonge son index dans ma bouche, lui montrant mes désirs. Un instant, il ne bouge plus, focaliser sur son doigt. Je le sens gémir contre mon sexe, me déclenchant des frissons. Comme Malfoy est loin d'être bête, il comprend tout de suite et s'exécuter à merveille. Scroutt, ce mec va me tuer ! C'est trop bon... oh...

Je perds le contrôle et jouis tout au fond de sa gorge.

Quand je revins sur terre, je vois Malfoy avec une main sur la bouche. Il fait une moue un peu dégoutée, semblant se demander s'il doit avaler ou recracher. Finalement, je le vois déglutir. Oh-Mer-lin. Le goût du sperme n'a pas l'air de l'enchanter mais je suis tellement secoué par son geste que je m'en fiche.

Comme s'il sent soudain mon regard sur lui, il lève les yeux sur moi, le visage rose. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voit mais ce petit sourire goguenard qui m'irrite tant étire ses lèvres. Pour l'heure, je suis bien loin de l'agacement. Je suis bien plus absorbé par la petite goutte brillant à la commissure de ses lèvres. Ne pouvant résister, je l'attrape par la nuque et l'amène à moi. Je l'embrasse férocement, savourant mon goût dans sa bouche. On s'écarte à bout de souffle. On se dévisage un instant.

- Tu es très doué et tu apprends vite qui plus est. J'en suis admiratif.

Là, pour la première fois de ma vie, je vois Draco Malfoy rougir. Mais _rougir_ ! Jusque là, il a seulement délicatement rosi. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il évite le rouge. Ca ne lui va absolument pas. Ca jure affreusement avec la pâleur de ses cheveux. Mais je ne l'en trouve que plus beau, car même dans son imperfection, il est adorable.

Argh, mais passez-moi sous _Avada_, par pitié ! Sors de ma tête, horrible pensée de hufflepuff !

Pendant que je m'admoneste, Malfoy tente de se soustraire à ma poigne. Peine perdue.

- Où tu crois aller comme ça ? je me moque, ce qui me vaut un regard glacial. Ne sois pas gêné.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, marmonne-t-il en se débattant. Comment j'ai pu... ? Moi, un Malfoy... En plus, j'ai... avalé !

- Il n'y pas de quoi se manger le chapeau, je souris, taquin. En plus, j'adore la fellation.

Une précision qui me vaut un nouveau regard assassin.

- Tu as peut-être l'habitude de laisser trainer ta bouche n'importe où mais pas moi ! éructe Malfoy, dégouté.

Je plisse des yeux, n'appréciant pas l'insulte.

- Pour ta gouverne, ce n'est pas parce que j'aime la fellation que je la pratique sur n'importe qui ou que je laisse n'importe qui me la faire. Parce que pour moi, c'est une caresse très intime qui demande un degré de confiance que je n'accorde qu'à très peu de personne.

- Je suppose que je dois me sentir honoré d'être accepté dans le cercle de confiance de Lord Harry Potter, ironise-t-il.

- Toi, c'est différent. Tu es mon futur époux, donc, le seul désormais qui peut satisfaire tous mes besoins.

- Espèce de satyre ! rugit-il en tentant de m'assommer avec un coussin alors que j'éclate de rire.

- Ne prend pas la mouche ! La réciproque est vraie, tu sais. Je suis à ton entière disposition pour réaliser le moindre de tes fantasmes.

- Ne te surestime pas ! Tu n'as pas les attributs requis pour ça.

Qu'il me jette son hétérosexualité au visage me refroidit aussi sec. C'est à mon tour de le foudroyer du regard.

- Étant donné les circonstances, je te conseille de revoir tes exigences à la baisse alors, je rétorque froidement.

Bien sûr, le rappel de sa situation lui rabat le caquet. Furieux, il veut de nouveau se dégager de moi, mais je le tiens fermement.

- Au fait, quelle est ta caresse préférée ?

Je sens Malfoy se figer sur moi, les yeux écarquillés.

- Q-quoi ?

- Moi, j'aime la fellation. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu préfères ?

Wow, est-il possible de rougir plus ? Visiblement oui. Là, je suis perplexe. Pourquoi est-il si gêné ?

- M-mais... t-tu... Tu n'as qu'à le découvrir par toi-même !

- C'est normal d'en parler.

- C'est tout ton problème ça, Potter : tu parles trop !

- Ah bon ? Pourtant, le passé prouve bien que c'est toi qui piaffe et moi qui agis. Mais tu as raison : on a autre chose de bien plus intéressant à faire que parler.

Le jeu de caresses, baisers, gémissements reprend. Je ne lui laisse plus une seconde de répit, suçotant sa clavicule, descendant lentement vers son torse, titillant ses tétons, reprenant mon chemin vers le bas, mordant son ventre, léchant son nombril, et enfin m'emparant de son sexe.

- HA !

Ce cri ramène mon regard sur son visage. Ce que je vois m'émeut tellement que j'en oublie un instant ce que je fais. Il est à couper le souffle, luttant contre son plaisir, les yeux crispés, sa bouche mordant son poing pour étouffer ses cris. Toute cette retenue. Elle me donne envie de lui faire perdre le contrôle.

J'y mets tout mon savoir faire. Petit à petit, centimètre par centimètre, je brise son masque. Je crois bien que c'est à cet instant, alors qu'il est totalement abandonné à mon bon vouloir, que je tombe réellement amoureux de Draco Malfoy. Parce que Malfoy, sans son impeccable contrôle, est tout simple irrésistible.

Longtemps, amoureusement, je le prépare à me recevoir tout en lui prodiguant les plus affriolantes caresses. Lui, ne tente plus de m'échapper, ni de garder son sang-froid. Il se livre totalement à moi, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Quand enfin il est prêt pour moi, je le pénètre doucement. Je pousse lentement jusqu'à être totalement enfoui en lui. Alors, je m'arrête.

J'ouvre les yeux et contemple le visage crispé de Malfoy. Les yeux fermés, se mordant durement la lèvre inférieure, il tente d'endiguer l'inconfort que représente mon intrusion. Il y a la douleur mais aussi cette impression de ne faire qu'un avec l'autre, de fusionner, de devenir un seul corps tendant au même but. Pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Moi, je me contrôle comme je peux pour ne pas céder à mon envie de lui défoncer le cul séance tenante. Le sentir ainsi autour de moi, sa chaleur, sa moiteur, son étroitesse, ça me rend dingue. Mais c'est la première fois pour lui, je ne veux pas lui faire mal. Alors j'attends.

Lentement, je le sens se décrisper, m'accueillir avec moins de réticence. Le signale que j'attends, il me le donne un moment plus tard, en passant les bras autour de mon cou et en bougeant légèrement des hanches pour que j'aille plus loin en lui. Le râle que nous poussons tous les deux sonne le glas de ma patience. Je me retire lentement et revient en lui d'un seul coup de rein.

Avec un hoquet, il rejette la tête en arrière. Ses cheveux, étalés sur le drap, forme un halo lumineux autour de son visage. J'en agrippe une poignée tout en le plaquant contre moi, le pénétrant plus profondément encore. Jamais de ma vie je ne me suis senti aussi excité, aussi conquérant. Nos corps s'unissent avec un mélange de sensualité et de sauvagerie à couper le souffle.

- Draco !

Je sais que je devrais être plus doux. C'est sa première fois. Mais j'en suis incapable. Il est trop bon. Du moins, il n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre et ses propres déhanchements ne font rien pour me ramener à la raison. Je dirais même qu'ils m'incitent à le pilonner un peu plus. Je le plaque contre mon bassin en assaillies avides, passionnées.

- Draco, je souffle encore.

Bien qu'il ne laisse pas échapper mon prénom comme moi le sien, je sais qu'il perd autant le contrôle que moi. Ses mains pressant mes fesses le prouvent. Le cambrement de son corps le prouve. Sa bouche cherchant avidement la mienne le prouve. S'il refuse à mon prénom de sortir de son corps, son âme, dont il me donne le total accès, me le hurle. Son aveu silencieux est bien plus révélateur que le mien. Il n'en a pas encore conscience mais il vient irrévocablement de se proclamer comme mon soumis. Moi, en dominateur exigeant, je prends tout.

Quand je le sens partir, je sais que personne ne l'a fait jouir comme moi auparavant, que tous ses prochains orgasmes seront de mon fait, m'appartiendront aussi sûrement que lui. Quand je jouis à mon tour, je sais que la réciproque est vraie.

Je l'ai enfin trouvé.

Mon valeon.

* * *

><p>Le concept de "<strong>valeon<strong>" vient d'une fic de imeldamizi qui m'a gentiment permise d'en utiliser l'idée et la définition qu'elle en a fait - même si elle a elle-même trouvé ce concept dans un livre. Bien plus que des âme-sœurs, les valeons sont des entités unies par l'âme, le corps, l'esprit et la magie. Les adages "ceux qui se ressemblent s'assemblent" et "les contraires s'attirent" les définissent parfaitement car ils sont identiques tout en étant opposés. J'ai trouvé que cela aller parfaitement à Harry et Draco qui sont en tout point différents mais pourtant bien semblables par d'autres côtés.

Merci à Molloyuyu pour ses adorables reviews. Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise.

Et aussi à Elise-rose-cullen, Manlia et chlo007.

Et bien sûr à toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de lire Livre de vie.

Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !


End file.
